


Asking for a Few Favors

by SinnamonRoll (FrickFrackNerdIsBack)



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: (Snatch refers to reader as "sweetheart" and "darling" a LOT), (also sorry if this fic is not good like...at all lol), (apologies for all the tags aaa-), (how many kinks does Snatcher have? y e s), (i tried my b e s t pls have mercy), (is that a thing? basically a date but just for sex), (lots and lots of foreplay!), (only with male reader in 2nd part), (reader refers to Snatch as "my king" and "Your Majesty" a lot), (sometimes he's bottom but mostly he's top), (towards the end of the 2nd part), Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Committed Relationship, Consent is Sexy, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female and Male Reader vers., Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning after scene, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex date, Sex with a Ghost - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Smut contaminated with feelings(tm), Snatcher is a switch, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, slight Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 57,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/SinnamonRoll
Summary: Snatcher catches you at an inopportune time. Luckily for you though, turns out he's more than happy to help you out with your current "issue."And who knows? Maybe you'll get even more out of this little deal you made...(Be mindful of rating and tags, please!)
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher x reader, Snatcher/reader, The Snatcher/Reader, The snatcher x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Caught in the Act (Female Reader ver.)

It wasn’t very well known that Snatcher was secretly as passionate as he was. Except it wasn’t much of a secret to you, that is, considering the very first thing that happened once you walked into Snatcher’s home was that you immediately found yourself teleported into his “lap”, with Snatcher himself hugging you close and cuddling you like the world depended on it. You didn’t mind this one bit, of course, but it was always so surprising just how affectionate Snatcher could really be with you. Not to mention how handsome he was and how bold he was around you...which didn’t help you current “problem” in the slightest.

But then again, it wasn’t like he needed to know about that right now.

“Well, looks like _someone’s_ needy for attention.” you giggled, as Snatcher nuzzled you from behind and held you tightly. The fur around his neck tickled at your skin, causing you to blush and squirm in his grasp. But Snatcher just held you tighter at this, chuckling. Of course, you knew it wouldn’t have been that easy to get out of this. When Snatcher wanted to cuddle he rarely ever let go of you, as this was part of his stubborn nature (but of course, you didn’t mind this, because if you _actually_ wanted him to let go he would do so for you without a second thought).

 **“Can you blame me? Especially when I have the world’s most beautiful soulmate in my arms?~”** Snatcher purred happily, leaning down lower to nuzzle the side of your face, his fluff now tickling your neck. Even you had to admit, that compliment made you sputter a bit.

“Pffft, what are you talking about, Snatch?” you spoke in-between laughter. “I’m really not all that-”

 **“Oh, I beg to differ!”** Snatcher cut you off, repositioning you on his “lap” and making you turn around to face him. **“After all, you’re worthy of a king, aren’t you? I’d say that must mean something!”** he then posed proudly, flaunting his ego as always and making you snort.

“Yeah, it means you have a giant ego!” you retorted, playfully swatting at his chest, only succeeding in making Snatcher laugh at this.

 **“But seriously, darling-”** Snatcher said once he composed himself, getting your attention by bringing a single talon underneath your chin and titling your head up so you’d look up at him. You gulped nervously at this, hoping he wouldn’t notice your cheeks getting redder by the minute. **“-I mean it. You truly are spectacular. Such a gorgeous face with a lovely personality to match...”** he looked into your eyes, his tone softer, as he then sighed adoringly while looking at you. **“No wonder I’m so enamored with you~”**

 _Oh no,_ you thought to yourself. He’s being _cute._

You shook your head, trying to take your mind off of being so flustered.

“Thank you...” you muttered shyly, smiling, not really sure what else to say. Then again, you couldn’t just leave it at that, as Snatcher gave you a cheerful grin. “You know, you’re not so bad yourself-”

 **“Oh really now?~”** Snatcher cut you off once more, grinning, only further worsening your flustered behavior. **“Care to elaborate on that, sweetheart?”** he teased, poking the side of your cheek playfully, making you grumble.

“Oh, _please-”_ you rolled your eyes at him, though it was clear you were still smiling. “Do you really need me to remind you about how great you are? You want me to boost your ego _that_ badly?” you teased right back, leaning into his chest and bumping your head against him lightly. Snatcher pouted at this, almost making you feel guilty for saying this, until he let out a long, drawn-out, melodramatic sigh, and any pity you had for him immediately went right out the window.

 **“Well, a _compliment_ certainly wouldn’t hurt, sweetheart...”** Snatcher sighed, frowning, acting all sad and _absolutely_ pitiful. You were about to open your mouth to retort again, but then he decided to turn up the drama dial to an eleven and sighed loudly once more, putting a hand over his forehead in an over-the-top dramatic gesture. **“Oh, woe is me! If only _someone_ would be kind enough to let the poor – yet unbelievably handsome – King of Subcon know that he is simply appreciated? Maybe, perhaps, tell him about how _charming_ and _good-looking_ he is? Just _once?_ Oh, won’t _anybody_ think of poor, poor unloved Snatcher?”** he went off on a whole spiel, making even the most famous of poets jealous with just how dramatic he was acting.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Well, if _someone_ would stop acting like such an _absolute sap-”_

**“You forgot to add the ‘handsome’ part-”**

“Oh my god, Snatcher. Just give me a second, will you?” you huffed, pretending to be not amused by his antics one bit. However, Snatcher unmistakably snickering, like the huge dork he was, at that remark _almost_ made you crack a smile; especially when he tried acting like he _totally_ hadn’t just done that and quickly went back to trying to give you the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. Now it was your turn to sigh loudly, as you shook your head at him in exasperation. And yet, you still couldn’t keep yourself from smiling at him. Dorky and dramatic as he was, you still loved him all the same.

“Trust me, Snatch, you’re very handsome, charming, good-looking, and all of those other things. You don’t need me to remind you that.” you lifted yourself up slightly, pushing yourself up on your knees, so you could try and come face-to-face with Snatcher. You brought a hand up to stroke his cheek gently, catching Snatcher off guard for a moment before he happily leaned into your touch, sighing and gazing at you, already lovestruck. “But...I would like to add that you also have a very attractive personality. I know you don’t usually admit it, but you really are a sweetheart. Even if you act like a total drama king most of the time, I still think that you’re quite the charmer. And that’s why I love you so much~” you confessed, smiling at how your heartfelt words seem to be affecting Snatcher, making him blush and purr loudly, as you heard his tail slowly thumping from behind you.

 **“You know, correct me if I’m wrong...”** Snatcher said slowly, not taking his eyes off of you as he wrapped his arms behind you and dipped you down slightly. Your heart started to beat faster. You felt yourself become slightly flushed, as there was clearly more noticeable shift in mood with Snatcher’s tone. **“But I believe a kiss from my beautiful darling would do rather nicely right about now, no?~”** his face leaned closer to yours, his eyes half-lidded and glittering with desire. You gulped, flattered, but nervous at the same time. Just as you had started to distract yourself from anything but _that,_ of course Snatcher just _had_ to add more fuel to the fire by acting _so damn smooth-_

An internal voice of yours _hoped_ and _prayed_ that this would escalate further, as things often did when you were both in this kind of situation. But you quickly silenced it. The last thing you wanted to do was ruin the mood just because of your own...desires.

With a shy smile and giggle, you nodded, before leaning up and closer towards Snatcher’s face. He grinned pleasantly, kindly letting you first initiate the kiss at your own pace, as he closed his eyes and hummed expectantly, waiting for the eventual feeling on your lips on his. You suddenly paused a this, taking a moment to admire him. He just looked so _adorable_ like this. That golden blush tinting the cheeks of his handsome face, with him closing his eyes and looking so peaceful. You couldn’t explain it. He was just so unbelievably _perfect_ in your eyes…

That’s it. You couldn’t take it anymore. If you weren’t getting any tonight, you were certainly going to make up for it by kissing Snatcher until he couldn’t see straight.

“Oh, just come here already, you handsome devil-” you whined, almost desperately, as you moved forward, pushed Snatcher back into his chair, and quickly took his face into your hands. He opened his eyes for a moment, clearly confused, about to open his mouth to ask what you were doing-

But you didn’t let him finish, as you hastily pressed your lips against his at lightening speed, before kissing him like your life depended on it. Snatcher’s eyes widened in surprise at first, with him making confused noises that were muffled with your mouth being on his...but they soon dissolved into pleased humming, as Snatcher eyes fluttered back closed. You stood yourself up on the chair cushion as far as you could at this, causing Snatcher to tilt his head back; which gave you a better angle as you kissed him even deeper, more thoroughly. Snatcher’s hands flew to your sides, helping you keep your balance, as he let out blissful hums and moans into your mouth, with you quietly doing the same. It surprised you how quickly you were able to overpower him, with Snatcher practically melting into his armchair as you continued kissing him over, and over, and over.

But unfortunately, as much as you would have _loved_ to stay like that forever, unlike Snatcher, you actually needed to breath. So when you finally needed to break away for air, you parted your lips from his as slowly as you could, delighting in how Snatcher tried leaning forward to chase your lips once more, already missing the wonderful feeling as much as you did. You just plopped back down into his lap, however, exhausted but very proud of yourself, as Snatcher went slack in his seat, slowly opening his eyes again. He looked slightly dizzy from such an amazing kiss, panting just as you were, before a grin quickly spread across his face as he started to giggle, looking rather giddy.

 _ **“Wow...”**_ Snatcher finally managed to speak, grinning happily. **“I never knew you found me quite so... _irresistible,_ darling. Glad I know now~”** he then purred, looking down at you and sticking out his forked tongue playfully. You blushed bashfully at this. Perhaps you had gone a _little_ overboard, but it was nice to see how much he apparently enjoyed it.

“Don’t mention it.” you muttered, clearing your throat and rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly. “Um...we can just cuddle now if you-”

 **“Ohhh I don’t think so, _sweetheart~”_** Snatcher suddenly cut you off, chuckling darkly as he leaned dangerously closer towards you. You looked back up at him, your words catching in your throat. **“You’re not getting off _that_ easily. After a kiss like _that?_ Well...”** he cackled, pulling you closer to him and making you gasp, before tilting your chin up to make you look him right in the eyes. **“I simply _must_ repay you~”**

“Snatcher...” you whispered, already under his spell as his face moved closer to yours, your heart nearly skipping a beat. You had to remind yourself in that moment that he was probably just hinting towards another kiss, nothing more. But no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t deny or hide your eagerness, as you expectantly closed your eyes and waited for Snatcher to close the gap between you, as he got _closer_ and _closer-_

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!_

A sudden, distant explosion made you shriek, nearly jumping out of your seat along with Snatcher as you immediately hugged onto him for dear life, with Snatcher doing the same as he wrapped his arms around you protectively and held you closer to his chest. You shielded yourself in his floof while Snatcher looked around the room frantically.

“What the _hell_ was that?!” you exclaimed, cautiously peaking out from the shelter he was providing you. Snatcher looked like he was about to opened his mouth to say the same thing, until he suddenly paused, keeping his mouth shut. You were about to ask him what was wrong before he let out a long, annoyed groan.

 **“Not _again.”_** he groaned, bringing a hand up to his face to pinch the bridge between his eyes, obviously irritated with something. As he started grumbling to himself under his breath, you only managed to catch brief phrases such as “Stupid Dwellers” and “Stupid cherry bombs” before Snatcher let out a long sigh and suddenly disappeared with a _poof_ in a cloud of purple smoke. You yelped slightly as you fell back into Snatcher’s chair while Snatcher reappeared next to you, standing back up and dusting himself off.

 **“I hate having to leave you so soon, _especially_ since we were just getting to the good part~”** Snatcher gave you a cheeky wink after he said this, making you blush. **“But I’m afraid I have to go and put out a few forest fires. Shouldn’t take me too long. In the meantime though-”** he suddenly leaned down, placing a kiss on your forehead, before patting the top of your head and lightly ruffling your hair. **“You stay here and guard the place for me, alright? Try not to miss me too much, darling!”** he called out, waving you a quick goodbye, before diving head-first into the floor and disappearing from sight.

Now you were left alone, sitting in Snatcher’s armchair, with absolutely nothing to do. As you tried patiently waiting for him to come back, the minutes slowly passing by, you sighed to yourself in the empty space. Not only were you already missing Snatcher not being at your side, you were also incredibly disappointed at yourself. Why didn’t you tell him before? Why couldn’t you just gather up the courage and _ask_ him? You had every possible opportunity to! You huffed, crossing your arms and scolding yourself in your own head.

With the rate things were going, your current “problem” wasn’t going to be solved anytime soon.

The problem was, well, you were _unbelievably_ horny. You had been for a few days now. It’d been awhile since you had sex, and apparently your body was simply craving it. But as much as you wanted to ask Snatcher, he was usually very busy. Not to mention, it was...more than embarrassing to ask for that sort of thing in general. Snatcher, even when he wasn’t intentionally trying to be, always had this intimidating aura around him. So it was more than difficult to ask someone who appeared to be so reserved and dignified as him for sex. You assumed the likelihood would be that he just wasn’t in the mood. In hindsight, you probably _should’ve_ just taken care of it this morning, but…

You shifted in Snatcher’s armchair, trying to get more comfortable while also trying to take your mind off it. But you couldn’t help it. You rubbed your legs together impatiently. What you would give for just one, quick release...and then it hit you. Snatcher was gone, right? And you were all alone right now, right? Sooo... _mayyybe_ it wouldn’t hurt to quickly rub one off before he got back?

A part of you knew it sounded very wrong, especially considering you were sitting in his armchair at the moment. But another part of you, the one more spurred by your horny desires, found it hard to care. After all...it’s not like he would _know_ if he didn’t happen to find out, right? You could be quick, and you’d probably find some way to clean yourself up before he returned. Besides, you could deal with the guilt later, as you just now noticed how warm and comfortable Snatcher’s chair was…

Cautiously, you your hand glided down your chest, worming its way into your pants. Turned out, it was a little difficult at first and didn’t leave you with much room, so you pulled the front of your pants down, but only slightly, as you gently guided your hand underneath the waistband of your panties. You clutched your pussy, giving it a brief squeeze, making your breath hitch. You wasted no time at all, bringing your finger straight to your sensitive clit and immediately rubbing it, letting out a shaky sigh. Oh, you _needed_ this. You had already been worked up due to Snatcher’s teasing earlier, so this just felt like the cherry on top.

Speaking of Snatcher…

You would never admit this to him, _especially_ not to his face, but you fantasized about Snatcher often whenever you masturbated. And while part of you felt more than a little guilty for it, even though the two of you had _plenty_ of sex before in the past, you secretly wondered if he did the same. Now _that,_ you admitted to yourself scandalously, was something you’d like to see. You wondered if Snatcher tended to get just as hot and bothered as you did, on the rare occasion of whenever _you_ got to tease _him_ instead, until he just couldn't take it anymore and he _finally_ needed a release-

But you were getting off track.

At some point, you became aggravated that your pants, which you were still wearing, gave you less room to maneuver your hand. So, with a huff, you just decided to say “Fuck it” and take them off completely, letting them slide off the chair and drop to the floor. You didn’t care much. You could get them later. You just promptly popped your finger into your mouth, wetting it, before hastily bringing it back down to your clit. And while you were completely unopposed to being pants-less for the moment being, you weren’t, for the life of you, going panty-less. It was much too mortifying to think about; even with you _literally_ masturbating right in Snatcher’s armchair, this was as far as you were willing to go. Although, even you had to admit, the possibility of Snatcher _actually_ finding you like this, maybe even possibly _liking_ it, gave you an adrenaline rush that only edged you on further.

Now that your finger was somewhat lubricated, you rubbed faster, gasping at the sensation as you leaned your head against the back cushion. While your intention was to be as quick about it as you could, you still wanted to be able to enjoy this, so you tried thinking of a quick fantasy to get yourself off. And surprise, surprise, Snatcher crossed your mind once more. Lately, the thought of you and Snatcher trying a new position had been on your mind. Not that you minded when Snatcher topped you or vise versa. But...to ask him to do something like _that_ to you? It sent shivers through your body, as you imagined Snatcher helping you out instead of your fingers.

The thought of Snatcher’s face being buried between your legs, with that forked tongue licking away at you continuously, crossed your mind. Him peering up at you and grinning wide, purring against your heat, his clawed hands gripping at your thighs as he held you in place. As you closed your eyes to further enjoy the thought, it helped you better picture Snatcher’s tongue rubbing at your clit instead, a low moan suddenly leaving your mouth. You quickly bit your lip at this, however, feeling your cheeks getting warmer in embarrassment. You weren’t usually so vocal when self-pleasuring yourself, but Snatcher was always insistent about how much he loved to hear you, sooo…

“A-ahh...” you moaned, quietly as you could, using your free hand to cover your mouth and muffle yourself. _“Yes_...f-feels so good, Snatcher...p-please!” you begged, feeding into the illusion of Snatcher’s mouth being on your dripping pussy. You could feel yourself getting wetter at the thought, so you leaned back further, unceremoniously kicking your leg over of one the arms of the chair you were in, letting the other leg dangle off the side, spreading yourself out. You didn’t care how slutty it might have looked from a different angle. You just brought your finger down to your hole, thoroughly coating it in slick, before plunging a different finger inside of you while rubbing your clit with the other, more properly lubricated, one.

It felt so _good_ and you were _so, so_ close. Just a _little_ more, you begged internally, _please-_

Meanwhile, much to your unknown horror, Snatcher was already returning home. He hummed a cheerful little tune to himself as he floated through the air, quickly approaching his tree from the back entrance. Luckily enough for him (but soon-to-be not so lucky for you), the fires hadn’t been too much of a problem to deal with and he managed to extinguish them in almost no time at all! Which meant, to his absolute relief and delight, that he was able to return to his precious soulmate as soon as possible! He just hoped you hadn’t been too bored in the short time he was away, hoping you had at least found some way to entertain your...self?

Snatcher suddenly paused outside of his home. Strange. He almost thought he heard…

No way. He was simply hearing things. There was no way he had actually heard you _moaning-_

But there is was again. It was faint, the sound only growing louder as he neared the entrance of his home, but Snatcher still managed to notice it.

 **“What on earth?”** he muttered to himself, floating over to the back entrance of his tree and peaking inside curiously. Were you okay? He was starting to worry. Just what exactly were you do-

Oh…

_Oh._

Snatcher’s eyes widened, his jaw nearly dropping, as he caught a full glimpse from behind of what you were currently... _ahem,_ “occupied” with. He couldn’t see much ~~unfortunately~~ , as the arms of the armchair blocked the view of what you were doing under the waistline, as it were. But he _could,_ however, see the way your face was scrunching up in pleasure, your free hand falling from your mouth as you let out cut-off moans and gasps, rocking yourself slightly in the seat with your legs outstretched. You didn’t seem to notice Snatcher yet, lost in pleasuring yourself, awe-struck, from behind the outside wall of his home.

Well... _this_ was certainly a compromising position he had found you in. Snatcher would be lying though if he said he wasn’t enjoying the little “show” you were, albeit unknowingly, putting on for him right now. Then again...perhaps it was bit lecherous for him to be watching you like this, he thought briefly to himself. He didn’t want to gain the reputation of being a “Peeping Tom”, after all. But then again, another part of him argued, _you_ were the one masturbating in _his_ armchair, inside of _his_ home, so it wasn't like either of you had any room to talk. Besides, he thought as a devilish grin now spread across his face, it was always nice to have a little dirt on you, seeing as he could relentlessly tease you about it later. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite nicely, after all-

“O-oh! _Snatcher_...right there! Please!”

Snatcher himself nearly choked, despite not even needing to breathe. Was that _his_ name you moaned out just then? That seemed to be the case, as you continued begging under your breath, his name on your lips one more. He chuckled to himself, quietly. Oh, now this was just _perfect._ He was already thinking to himself, lewdly, about how it should be _him_ turning you into such an absolute mess instead. But you where _also_ thinking about him? His growing smile and gaze turned more salacious as he continued watching you come undone on your fingers alone, so obviously close to completion. Even he had to admit...the mere sight of it made him feel aroused, feeling like a growing fire was slowly burning inside of him. He was almost upset that you hadn’t told him you were so pent-up, and that you planned to keep this little scandalous act of yours a secret from him…

But that wouldn’t be the case for long, he thought to himself with an evil grin.

As Snatcher, ever-so-sneakily, slithered back inside his home, you were about to topple over the edge of ecstasy. Your moans became louder, you shut your eyes tighter, and your toes began to curl as the rubbing of your fingers against your clit never ceased, but only increased with speed. You could feel the familiar heat bubbling inside your chest, the slowly growing tingling feeling, a warmth spreading throughout your lower body. You arched your head back and let out a shaky whimper-

_“S-Snatcher!”_

**“You rang, darling?~”**

You screamed. But not out of sexual pleasure. You screamed out of pure fear and embarrassment instead, as once you finally opened your eyes out of pure shock you were greeted with Snatcher looming over you, grinning nearly eye-to-eye. You scrambled in the armchair, yanking your hand out of your panties like you had touched something hot and burned yourself, before squeezing your legs together tightly, trying to hide your previous activities.

“Snatcher!” you shrieked, face going red, trying desperately to cover yourself. You were really regretting your decision already, as you hadn’t expected Snatcher to catch you with your pants down. Literally. “I swear! I-I wasn’t- I was just-” you struggled in an attempt to explain yourself, feeling mortified and humiliated, not fully aware that Snatcher was grinning down at you so smugly.

 **“Well, well, well!”** he remarked, causing you to shut your mouth and shrink in fear. **“I certainly didn’t expect to find you like _this,_ of all things...”**

You screwed your eyes shut, refusing to meet his piercing gaze. You felt wrong. You felt gross. You felt dirty. And you just _knew_ that Snatcher was probably furious or disgusted with you…

“I...I’m sorry-”

 _ **“‘Sorry’?”**_ Snatcher cut you off, not sounding particularly angry, but it still made you flinch a little, wanting to hide your face in your hands. Snatcher quickly noticed this, his smug smile disappearing as leaned down closer to you. **“Hey now, it’s alright! Come on, open your eyes for me, please?”** he cooed soothingly, as you felt one of his hands brush your cheek while he rested the other on your left leg. Reluctantly, you did so, only to be met with Snatcher kind, smiling face. **“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. You did nothing wrong, sweetheart.”** he said reassuringly, and it actually helped you relax. But still, hearing those words did surprised you.

“...Really?” you asked nervously, fidgeting with your hands (while also trying to hide your still-sticky fingers). And Snatcher nodded, before leaning in to kiss your forehead. And as kind as the gesture was, you were still puzzled. “Are you sure? I understand if you find it gross that I was doing...well, you know...in _your_ armchair-” you were hesitate to go into any further detail, as he was probably _well aware_ of what you had been doing only a few seconds ago. But Snatcher actually looked rather shocked that you said this.

 **“Oh _no._ If anything, I’m just rather hurt that you didn’t invite me to watch...”** Snatcher “pouted”, quickly noticing how your face grew red at this before smiling. **_“Buuut,_ we can always ‘fix’ that tiny issue-”** he then added, as you saw him reaching for your hands to uncover them. You shied away at first, and rightfully so, considering you were hiding the hand you had just used; but when Snatcher paused, politely waiting to see if you were comfortable before continuing, you found yourself giving in, letting Snatcher gently grasp the wrist of your dominant hand, lifting it up higher.

 **“Let’s say we make up for that with a little ‘deal’, hmm? Tell you what, I’ll _happily_ help you with your current ‘problem’, _but in return...”_** Snatcher proposed, his voice becoming deeper towards the end of that sentence, before he slowly, carefully kissed the palm of your hand. **“-You have to entertain me as well. I get to watch you _squirm, scream,_ and _beg_ for me, and for me alone...until I _finally_ let you come on my fingers~”** he growled, his words tempting, inching his face closer to yours as he then proceeded kiss the fingers on your hand one by one...except the ones you had just used. You watched with baited breath, as he simply let his mouth hover above those ones, observing how the slick, sticky sheen almost made them shine in the dim light of his home, before grinning back at you. **“And I bet you can already guess how I want to ‘seal’ this deal, huh?~”** he chuckled darkly, slowly licking his lips with his forked tongue, delighting in how you shivered in anticipation. **“Well? What do you say, darling? Want good ol’ Snatcher to take care of you?”**

Oh god, _did_ you. You still ached with need, as you hadn’t reached your orgasm earlier, despite being so _tantalizingly_ close. And Snatcher’s “deals”, especially concerning _this_ kind of subject, usually never failed to pay off in the end. But...there was always a catch, as with any deal that Snatcher made. You were sure he’d probably use that fact that you were so needy and desperate to his advantage. In the most delicious of ways, of course, but it was still like diving head-first into shark-infested waters; not knowing just what you were getting into until it was too late-

But the way Snatcher was leering at you, lust in his eyes, that handsome grin plastered on his face…

You wouldn’t lie, it was _really_ doing something to you.

“Yes... _god yes,_ Snatcher, _please-”_ you whispered, shifting impatiently in you seat, the neediness clearly showing in your eyes, making Snatcher grin maliciously.

 **“Good girl~”** he purred, in that same deep, sultry voice, sending shivers up you spine. **“Now, if you don’t mind...may I have a taste?”** he asked you, his mouth inching closer and closer to the edges of your fingertips, but stopping as he was kind enough to wait for permission. You let out a shaky sigh. Like he honestly had to _ask_ you at this point-

“Yes.”

**“‘Yes’, _what?”_**

Snatcher’s hand that had still been on your leg carefully started creeping up your thigh, the cold sensation of his spectral form against your warm skin making you shiver even more. You knew what he was expecting from you. It was still embarrassing when he made you say it out loud though…

“Yes… _Your Majesty.”_ you murmured, saying it bit reluctantly and blushing. “Please, just-”

Snatcher didn’t let you finish that sentence, as he then pressed his flat, forked tongue to the front of your fingers. You gasped in surprise...before moaning softly, as he carefully closed his mouth over both of your fingers, wasting no time in sucking and licking your fingers clean of your slick. He closed his eyes as he did so, clearly enjoying the taste of you, as his grip on your wrist tightened slightly and he moaned deeply while your fingers were still in his mouth. You could feel the warmth of the inside of his mouth, his drool warming up and coating your fingers instead. Once he pulled your fingers from his mouth with a _pop_ to start licking between them, rivulets of drool dripping down your hand, you brought your free hand down to rub yourself through the fabric of your panties, hoping he wouldn’t notice-

But, unfortunately for you, he did, as Snatcher stopped licking the gaps of your fingers to look back at you, grinning triumphantly.

 **“Well now! Already so eager to start the show, are we?~”** he teased, giving one last playful lick to your index finger, finally releasing your hand afterwards and promptly snapping his claws.

Before you could ask what he just did, you quickly got your answer. You gasped, immediately noticing the absence of something important, only to look down and see that, yes, your lower half was now completely exposed. You were now, literally, sitting butt-naked on the seat of Snatcher’s armchair, the plush cushion now against your bare ass, thighs, and pussy. You looked back up at Snatcher, flustered out of your mind, only to see your panties dangling from the tip of his claw, as he smiled in amusement.

 **“I don’t think we’ll be needing _these_ pesky things anymore-”** he stated simply, letting them fall off his claw and to the floor along with your pants, looking you over while pondering and humming to himself, before simply shrugging and snapping his fingers once again.

With another flash of magic, all the rest of your clothes disappeared as well, the immediate thud afterwards indicating they had probably fallen to the floor with the others. You squeaked, as you were now _completely naked_ on top of Snatcher’s chair. And it didn’t help that this obvious fact made Snatcher gaze at you hungrily, licking his lips like you were a sweet, luscious dessert and he planned on devouring you bite by delicious bite.

 **“Ah, now that’s _much_ better~”** Snatcher chuckled, as he looked up and down at your body. **“So beautiful, so lovely...”** he sighed, as he rested both of his hands against your, now exposed thighs, before slowly trailing them up your body. You felt his cold, clawed hands brush against your skin lightly, sending chills through your body as they traveled up your thighs, past your waist, up to your sides...before stopping half-way up your chest. Snatcher then look back at you expectantly. **“Well? What are you waiting for, darling? Be my guest!”**

You stared at him, puzzled, still trying to process all of what was going on. Snatcher then nudged his head, gesturing at your hand that you still held propped up in the air; the one he had licked clean only a few moments ago. You then felt your face grow hot the penny soon dropped. _Oh._ Seemed as though he hadn’t just licked your fingers clean _just_ so he could get a taste of you…

As Snatcher wished, you used the hand he had wanted and guided it downwards, before carefully brushing a single, slick finger against your clit. You were expecting his saliva to feel cold, due to Snatcher being a ghost and all. But, to your _complete_ surprise, a warm, tingling sensation spread over the sensitive bundle of nerves instead, making you gasp and moan suddenly, leaning your head back and wasting no time with rubbing your clit once again. Snatcher growled deeply, apparently pleased at this, as he quickly began pawing and squeezing at your breasts, his clawed thumbs rubbing against your, now hardened, nipples, only causing you to moan louder.

 ** _“Good_ girl. Just like that-”** Snatcher grinned, already pleased with the show you were putting on for him. Although, when you tried bringing your free hand up to muffle yourself, Snatcher quickly stopped you, lightly swatting your hand away from you face. **“Ah, ah, ah! I don’t think so, sweetheart.”** he waved a single claw in your face with a “nuh-uh” motion. **“Remember: I want to hear you _scream_ for me. I want to hear that pretty little voice of yours just _screaming...moaning...begging_ for me to finger you~”** he growled at you, his voice commanding, deep, and guttural, before he grabbed the hand he had just swatted away-

Snatcher then, suddenly, gave a light warning bite to your wrist, sinking his fangs into the softness of your skin. You shrieked in surprise, whimpering as Snatcher then gently worried your skin between his fangs, sucking and biting at the spot tenderly, until he finally let go. He took a good, proud look at the large hickey he left behind and then kissed it tenderly. He then let go of your wrist, letting your arm fall to the side, before bringing both his hands back to your tits and squeezing.

“A-ah! Snatch! P-please-” you huffed, shaking not just from the attention to your clit, but from the sensation of Snatcher’s cold hands feeling you up.

 **“Hmm? What’s that, darling? I can’t quite hear you.”** Snatcher replied, smug as ever, giving a rougher squeeze to your breasts this time, your breath hitching at this. Sadist. Bastard. Sadistic bastard. Whatever you wanted to call him, it still didn’t change the fact that he wouldn’t give you what you needed until you asked for it. Or, more specifically, _begged_ for it.

“Please...I-I want...to feel your fingers inside of me!” you panted, speaking in-between moans of pleasure, but slowing your ministrations as you didn’t want to come too soon. But Snatcher just watched you, as if waiting for more. Dammit, did he _have_ to be so stubborn?! “Snatcher, come on...let me c-come on your fingers, please, oh _please-”_ you moaned loudly, frustrated that he was just staring at you, almost impatiently, as he continued fondling your breasts.

You huffed, rolling your eyes. _There_ was the catch. You almost couldn’t believe him...then again, the was _exactly_ the kind of thing you expected from Snatcher.

 _“My king,_ please-”

Snatcher, just to tick you off, snickered to himself, before promptly letting go of your tits. You whined at the lost of contact, even if it had been so strangely cold, but then your breath immediately caught in your throat as Snatcher lower himself down to the floor. He was now at face-level with your pussy, resting his chin on the front of the chair cushion and looking up at you expectantly. You kept your mouth shut, eyes on him, as you stopped rubbing at your clit and spread yourself open wide for him, draping your legs over his shoulders. Snatcher grinned, going to kiss the insides of your thighs, making you shiver, before cautiously bringing a finger to your dripping slit. Thankfully for you, Snatcher’s hands had shapeshifted at some point so his fingers wouldn’t be sharp claws as they went into you; and while it looked weirder that his usual talons, you knew that, more importantly, it was _much_ safer.

 **“Are you sure you’re ready?”** Snatcher smiled simply at you, coating his finger with your dripping pussy, not putting it in all the way but making precise circular motions around your hole. You nodded hastily, making him chuckle at your enthusiasm, before he eased one finger into you at a painfully slow pace. Considering the sheer size of Snatcher’s hand compared to yours, it didn’t surprise you that only _one_ of his fingers _alone_ was enough to stretch and fill you to the brim. **“Goodness! I didn’t expect you to be so wet for me already, darling! Awfully _tight_ too-”** he remarked, almost giddy, as he began slowly pumping his finger inside of you. You whimpered, as his pace was _extremely,_ almost _excruciatingly_ torturous for you, his finger a cold sensation that made you mewl out in pleasure.

 **“I wonder what’s gotten you so aroused, hmm? Has it just been awhile? Or perhaps...”** Snatcher purred, his tone becoming dangerous, as the pace of his fingers began speeding up. **“Were you thinking about _yours truly_ earlier?”** he delighted in how you looked back at him in surprise, before shyly nodding your head to confirm his suspicions. He brought his head back and cackled, before rewarding you for your honesty by bringing his other hand over to rub at your clit, with you crying out as thanks.

 **“I knew it! I _thought_ heard you moaning my name earlier when I caught you in the act, sweetheart. Such a naughty, _naughty_ girl~”** he chuckled, sounding like he had just found out about some real juicy gossip. **“I wonder...do you often think about me during moments like this? Do you fantasize about the things you could do to me? Of the things _I_ could do to _you?_ With me torturing you so deliciously, just like I am now?”** his voice was deep, alluring, and all you could do was nod your head frantically. **“Awww, my poor little mortal. You’ve been so needy for me all this time, haven’t you? All you had to do was ask!”** he laughed, as his finger began slamming into you more vigorously and the other rubbed you faster, trying to find that perfect spot to make you cry out. **“I’m _always_ up for striking a deal with you, after all...”**

You were shaking. You were shivering. You felt like your head was spinning. Sweat was running down your legs as Snatcher continued. You didn’t think you were going to last much longer, as the familiar pleasure continued _growing_ and _growing_ in your lower region. Snatcher’s never-ending pace and stimulation to your pussy was driving you mad-

“P-please! Snatcher! Mmmm _f-fuck-”_ you screamed, loud and proud, letting him know just how good it felt. “Y-yes! Right there! Don’t s-stop, Snatcher, _don’t you dare-”_ you warned him, knowing _very_ well how often Snatcher like to edge you, drawing out the moment before your orgasm for as long as he possibly could so he could delight in your begs and cries. But you weren’t about to go through that today. You had already been denied your orgasm once. All you wanted to do was _come_ already-

And, as if through some sort of miracle, Snatcher seemed to take pity on you.

 **“Ah, I take it your close, darling?”** Snatcher stated simply, as if he wasn’t fingering you silly at the moment. **_“Good.”_** he then grinned, as his finger suddenly found your G-spot, he noticed, as you cried out in surprise. Without warning, the pace of his fingers became impossibly fast, as he started hitting against it relentlessly, turning you into a hot, quivering mess in seconds. **“Scream for me. Tell me who your king is. Tell me who’s making you feel this good-”**

“Y-you!” you wailed without hesitation, feeling so close, so close it almost hurt. “You, Snatcher! Please, please, _pleeease,_ my king! I’m s-so _close-”_ you shut your eyes, your hips bucking as Snatcher fingered you with no reprieve, feeling about ready to burst. Snatcher grinned wide, uttering one, final phrase, in that deep, growling voice of his, that sent you sky-rocketing over the edge:

**“Come for me, sweetheart~”**

_“Snatcher!”_ you brought your head back and _screamed,_ your orgasm hitting you like a freight train. You practically drenched Snatcher’s finger in cum, your hips twitching as the warm, tingling sensation spread from the heat of your pussy and outwards towards the rest of your body. _“A-ahhh...hahhh-”_ you panted, gasping from the shock and pleasure of it all, as Snatcher slowly worked you through your orgasm, his other finger rubbing your clit much more slowly. Once the aftershocks faded, with you shaking slightly from over-stimulation, you politely pushed Snatcher’s hand away. He got the hint and softly, slowly, pulled his finger from out of your dripping hole, before bringing it up to his smiling mouth to suck it clean.

 **“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”** Snatcher commented, snarky, lifting himself back up while still licking his fingers (which had now turned back into claws, you noticed) clean of your cum, like he had just finished a filling meal. **“Mmm...how _delicious~”_** he hummed once he was finished, licking his lips, then snapping his fingers before you could protest at his earlier remark. With a poof of purple smoke, Snatcher suddenly took your place, sitting back in his chair with you now in his “lap”, feeling magically clean and clothed again. You blinked, taking a moment to adjust, before your gaze traveled downwards as you felt something pushing against you. You snickered, making Snatcher look back at you curiously.

“No, but _you_ certainly are~” you fired back at him, as Snatcher just looked at you in confusion.

 **“What? What are you talking ab-”** he started, looking down where you were. He eyes then widened in surprise as he noticed the obvious bulge. **_“Oh...”_** he murmured, a golden-yellow blush immediately spreading across his cheeks, before he quickly turned his head away from you and cleared his throat. **“W-well...that wasn’t initially part of the deal, so you don’t have to-”**

“You _sure_ about that?” you butted in, carefully bringing your hand over his erection and stroking the surface of it lightly. You could see him tense at this, letting out a shaky breath, before giving you a look of annoyance. You just smiled sweetly back at him, however, as you began to palm him gently. “I’d be more than happy to repay _my king,_ after all~”

 ** _“Nngh-”_** Snatcher’s hands gripped at the sides of the armchair, with his biting his lip and tensing his claws. But once you stopped, making sure you hadn’t gone too far, his shoulders relaxed as he then glared at you menacingly. **“Again, darling, you could just _ask-”_** he scolded you, and you simply giggled at his suddenly shy behavior.

“Okay then.” you grinned mischievously, taking that as a challenge. “Oh, _Your Majesty,_ may I please have the honor of jerking you off-”

 **“O-okay! Alright! Enough of that, thank you very much!”** Snatcher exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by your teasing, as his voice cracked slightly in the middle of that sentence while you had to hold back your laughter. **“J-just...go ahead. Knock yourself out.”** he huffed, waving his hand non-nonchalantly and leaning further back in his chair, before remembering something and bringing his hand down to help you.

Snatcher closed his hand around the large bulge, giving it a small squeeze, closing his mouth shut to repress a moan. A barely noticeable slit then appeared across its surface, before it split open to reveal a tentacle-like appendage, colored golden-yellow, which slithered out from inside and quickly introduced itself to your hand. It felt warm and squishy to the touch, with it squirming and curling slightly in your grasp. The tip of the tentacle was already dripping with a glowing, light blue substance, which you could only _assume_ was precum. Wasting no time at all, you closed your hand around the giant tentacle as best you could and began pumping it gently.

The effect on Snatcher was almost immediate, as he gasped, bringing his head back, hastily going to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle himself. But before he could, you got some sweet, sweet revenge, swatting lightly at his hand and shaking your head, “tsking” at him in disapproval. Snatcher glared at you, growling, but you simply brought your free hand up to scratch the fluff around his neck to distract him. Snatcher quickly went silent at this, that familiar purring sound greeting your ears as he sighed, relaxing further into the armchair.

 **“That had better be your _clean_ hand you’re petting me with.”** he muttered, but you ignored him, focusing on simply stroking him off instead. Deciding to get a little experimental, you squeezed his dick softly, making Snatcher’s breath hitch...before he moaned deeply, closing his eyes, looking like he was in pure bliss.

“That’s such a _beautiful_ sound, my king-” you praised him, knowing how much he loved it when you did, and he just hummed with his mouth closed. “Do you think you can do it for me again? _Pretty_ please?”

 **“Oh, just _hush,_ will y-”** Snatcher started, but you quickly cut him off as you stroked him faster, causing his breath to start hitching. **“Oh...ohhh _f-fuck...please-”_** he suddenly stuttered, gasping quietly before he could stop himself. He _really_ hoped you hadn’t heard that last part just then. But, much to his displeasure, you had, as he opened his eyes only to be met with your smiling face.

The tentacle in your hand twitched and squirmed sporadically, and you regarded it for a moment, bringing your hand out of Snatcher’s fluff. Snatcher whined at this, but it quickly died in his throat as you stroked his length with one had and started rubbing the tip of his dick with the other, making him cry out in shameless pleasure. He brought a hand up to his mouth, not to muffle himself, but to bite down on his claws, drooling from the mouth slightly. His face contorted in a mix of pleasure, with him growling and scrunching his face up one moment, then moaning open-mouthed the next.

 **“A-ah! Ohhh sweetheart...f-fuck, I’m already...s-so _close-”_** Snatcher confessed, with him slowly bucking up into your hand and moaning your name out like a prayer. Pleased at hearing this, you went as fast as you could; stroking, squeezing, and rubbing until it sounded like he just couldn’t take it anymore. Normally, Snatcher tended to last longer. But since you had already riled him up so much, not to mention the break-neck pace at which you were jerking him off, it didn’t surprise you that he was so close to the edge already. **_“Hnnnnng hohhh god-”_** he grunted under his breath, thrusting weakly as you gave him a couple more strokes-

With a final cry of your name, Snatcher arched his back and came, the luminous light blue substance soon coating your hand as he let out a long, loud moan of ecstasy. You gave a few more weak jerks to help him ride out his orgasm, and once his body flopped back into the chair you finally let go of his dick, with the tentacle retracting into the hole it came from, the slit closing afterwards. Snatcher was panting, eyes closed, looking completely and thoroughly spent from just a simple handjob. But you didn’t mind, considering the soft sigh of pleasure and then the low whistle he gave afterwards. It was short lived though, as Snatcher opened his eyes and saw the mess he’d made.

 **“Sh-shit...I’m sorry-”** he started to apologize, still panting in-between his words and stuttering slightly. But you weren’t having any of it, as you waved him off with your, slightly cleaner, hand. You then took a moment to look over the other, which was still dripping with glowing, light blue cum. **“I can clean that up for you, you know.”** Snatcher offered, lightly chuckling as he prepared to snap his fingers to magic away the mess for you. **“It’s no trouble for me at-”**

But before he could even finish that sentence, you brought your hand up to your face to lick a long stripe up your cum-covered palm, causing Snatcher to choke on his words as he spectated. Just as he had, you slowly started to lick your fingers clean, smiling as he groaned at the sight. The taste was strange; salty but very faint, like the cum was dissolving on your tongue before you could even swallow it. It was still tasty as ever for you though, as you moaned while licking the gap of your fingers, delighting in Snatcher watching you, his mouth almost agape and face flushed bright glowing, yellow.

“See something you like?~” you smiled once you caught him staring. Snatcher just blinked, quickly closing his mouth and hastily clearing his throat like he hadn’t been doing anything just then. “Now you know how _I_ feel-”

 **“Oh, _please.”_** Snatcher scoffed, rolling his eyes at you, before grinning once you finished cleaning off your hand. **“You enjoyed it~”** he claimed, far more composed than he had been only five seconds ago, as he smirked at you.

“Which part? You fingering me to death or me jerking you off?” you shot back, grinning. Snatcher just let out a long sigh, shaking his head at your behavior, making you giggle to yourself before you leaned over to cuddle up next to him. Snatcher gladly accepted this, hugging you close as well, although he still gave you one of his many looks of “I’m not mad at you, just disappointed.” You just smiled, snuggling your head against his chest, before remembering something.

“Hey, Snatcher? Thanks, by the way. I _really_ needed that, so I’m glad you offered to help me out. Even if the way you found out wasn’t exactly... _ideal_ at first.” you thanked him, blushing slightly as you recalled how this whole thing started in the first place, making Snatcher chuckle along with you.

 **“It’s no problem at all, sweetheart.”** Snatcher simply waved you off, placing a soft kiss to the top of your head as he looked down at you at you fondly. **“I know I’ve already said it plenty of times before, but my point still stands. Don’t be afraid to ask me for any favors, alright? You know I won’t mind repaying an efficient contractor such as yourself!”** he playfully “booped” your nose, making you giggle, before suddenly fake-coughing as he smugly added **“In more ways than one, of course-”**

_“Snatcherrr-”_

**_“Whaaat?”_** he tried to feign innocence, smiling cheerfully at you.

You just shook your head at him, sighing as he wrapped his arms around you and you did the same, cuddling with him more as he purred in response. You felt truly satisfied. While you really hadn’t expected things to turn out this way, and you _probably_ should have just asked Snatcher in the first place, still, you weren’t regretting your decision one bit. Although...his little offer _did_ remind you about the thing that had been on your mind the past couple days. You believed him when he said he didn’t mind doing you a favor. But it did honestly make you wonder if maybe, just maybe…

“Um...Snatcher?”

 **“Hmm?”** he perked up, looking down at you. **“What is it, sweetheart?”**

You had to take a moment before speaking again, shyly looking down at the ground. As much as you _wanted_ to ask him, it was still quite embarrassing to say it out loud. But Snatcher wordlessly reassured you, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek, making you look back up at him. He smiled kindly, completely different from how he had been acting earlier. It made you smile in return. You knew that as much as Snatcher like topping you and having control over you (within reason, of course), he still didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. This gave you some relief and confidence.

“Well...if you really wouldn’t mind, there _is_ a position I’ve been wanting to try with you recently.” you finally managed to say.

 **“Oh _really_ now? Do tell!”** Snatcher’s excitement was clearly evident, even surprising you a little bit, as he propped his face in his hands, listening in anticipation. But you had to remind yourself; this was Snatcher. Of _course_ he would be excited about this type of thing. Probably so he could, albeit playfully, tease you relentlessly about it later. But still, you’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you smile a little at the fact that he was so eager to find out.

“I was wondering if we could...I mean, if I could...well-” you still stumbled on your words, nerves getting the best of you. Snatcher just grinned patiently all the while.

 **“Yeeesss? Go onnn?”** he chuckled, delighting in how you smiled bashfully, with your cheeks becoming so red. One of his hands went to gently rest against your thigh, as his way of encouraging you. **“Come on now, darling. I’m just – pun not intended – _dying_ to know what I can do for you...or _to_ you, if that’s what you’d prefer~”** he winked at you, wiggling his eyebrows a little bit just to make you giggle. You then paused, taking a deep breath, making sure Snatcher wouldn’t interrupt you any further. He nodded instead, signaling for you to continued. You braced yourself.

Honesty was the best policy, right? So maybe if you said it fast enough it wouldn’t sound so awkward or stupid or weird or...well, here goes nothing-

“Could I sit on your face?”

There was an uncomfortably long period of silence. You stared up at Snatcher. He stared back at you. Both of you looked surprised that those words had even come out of your mouth. Both of you were blushing deeply, your face feeling hotter than you were sure it had ever been. The regret was quickly started to settle in, with you feeling _certain_ that you felt the most embarrassed you had ever been in your entire life. It didn’t help that Snatcher just kept staring at you either, his whole face glowing a brighter gold than the sun, the fluff around his neck expanding with a _poof_ (indicating that he was obviously flustered by what you just asked), his jaw also dropping a little in shock.

 **“P-pardon?”** Snatcher finally broke the silence, smiling nervously and his voice cracking slightly in that familiar way. **“Come again? Did...d-did you actually mean-”**

“Nothing!” you squeaked out, a bit louder than you intended to. “N-nothing, just...you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I get it, it sounds really weird.” you looked away from him, fidgeting awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it in the first place-”

 **“No, no, no, it’s okay! Sweetheart, look at me-”** Snatcher immediately got your attention, bringing a hand under your chin and tilting your head up lightly to met his gaze. **“You’re fine! Trust me. I was just...s-surprised, is all. And I don’t mean that in a bad way!”** he reassured you, and you believed him, due to just how flustered he seemed to be. **“It’s just...hmm, how do I put this-”** he started pondering to himself, biting his lip in thought, and you waited nervously. You just crossed a line, didn't you? Maybe that just wasn’t his forte. You readied yourself for the eventual stab of disappointment.

 **“If that’s _really_ what you want...”** Snatcher’s tone seemed to shift almost immediately, his way of speaking becoming more...seductive, as he brought you even closer to him. His hand that was resting against your thigh traveled further up, brushing against the outside of your waist, making you shiver as he leaned closer to your ear. **“If you would like me to, perhaps, have my handsome face buried between your _beautiful_ legs...with you absolutely smothering me with those _lovely_ thighs of yours...all while you’re _screaming_ and _begging_ with my tongue deep inside of you...”** he purred such tempting words in your ear softly, looking rather amused at your immediate reaction, as his hands traveled further up your body. You whined, squirming slightly in Snatcher’s lap and squeezing your legs together, making him chuckle darkly.

**“I don’t know about you, kitten, but that sounds like _heaven_ to me~”**

Before you could open your mouth to agree, Snatcher suddenly hoisted you up in his arms, making you squeak out in surprise as he then buried his face in the crook of your neck. He started attacking and littering your neck with soft, open-mouth kisses as you sighed and melted at the sensation, like putty in his arms. And when you closed your eyes to relax further, Snatcher grinned against your skin, catching you off guard by suddenly biting at your neck like he was a vampire. You shrieked in sudden surprise and slight pain...before it dissolved into a lengthy moan, as Snatcher sucked on the patch of skin in his mouth, leaving an obvious hickey on your neck as he pulled away. He kissed over the bruise, before doing the same thing _again,_ and _again,_ and _again,_ relentlessly marking up your neck and kissing over each and every spot he left behind. As you bit your lip to repress any louder noises, you had to restrain yourself from grabbing at the fluff of Snatcher’s neck for support, as you knew that tugging at his hair would only rile him up even further.

Much to your relief though, Snatcher eventually brought himself away from your neck, only to lean back in and press a sudden, passionate kiss to your lips. Your eyes widened in surprise, but then closed slowly as you joined into the wonderful feeling, wrapping your arms around Snatcher’s shoulders as he held you up in his arms. Snatcher kissed your mouth with more vigor, his lips passing over yours, trying to worm his tongue into your mouth at some point. You allowed him access, doing the same with your own tongue as you moaned deeply and continuously into his mouth and he did the same. It didn’t surprised you when the kiss started becoming little more rough, Snatcher’s forked tongue battling yours for dominance. But god, did it make you feel weak at the knees, as you happily let him win, with Snatcher suddenly dipping you back further in his arms and pressing a single hand to the back of your head, bringing you even deeper into the kiss.

Once your head felt like it was swimming, and you started feeling slightly dizzy, Snatcher finally broke away, leaving you panting, moaning, and slightly gasping for air. He then let go of you, simply letting you _plop_ back down onto his lap, before admiring his handiwork with a wide, proud smile. He prided himself in the fact that you were now an absolute _mess;_ your neck covered inch-to-inch in large hickeys, your hair a complete an utter mess, your mouth drooling slightly, and your eyes with a desperate and needy look in them after he had just nearly kissed the life out of you.

 **“Well? Do we have a deal, my love?~”** Snatcher said plainly, observing you with amusement as you were still trying to compose yourself. You nodded absentmindedly, making Snatcher’s grin grow even wider.

“Well...” you sighed, still trying to catch your breath. “As long as you don’t make me sign a _contract_ for it or anything-”

 **“Oooooo, careful, darling! You’re giving me ideas~”** Snatcher teased, and you playfully slapped him while giving him a glare, which only made him laugh harder. **“So! What time would you like our little ‘appointment’ to be, then?”** he awaited your answer, crossing his arms and propping his face in his hands. You considered this, deciding to be a little bold.

“Well...how about later tonight? If you’re not busy, of course-”

 **“Ah, someone’s feeling a little lucky tonight, are we?”** Snatcher remarked, making you blush more than you already were. You just ignored him, however, as the two of you then discussed an exact time that would work for both of you, so Snatcher could finish all of his duties early and you could have enough time to…“prepare” yourself, you told him, and Snatcher, very noticeably, perked up excitedly at that statement.

“Does that sound good to you?” you checked with him to make sure.

 **“Sounds perfect! Now why don’t you run back home so you can clean yourself up, hmm?”** he smiled sweetly at you, as you scooted yourself off the armchair, steadying yourself once your feet hit the floor. Unexpectedly, Snatcher took this as an opportunity to reach over and playfully grab and squeeze at your ass, making you gasp in surprise. But when you turned around to ask him what the heck _that_ was all about, he turned his head from you and whistled to himself innocently. You smirked, a little annoyed at his mischievous nature, but surprised that Snatcher could be so... _frisky._

“I’m looking forward to it, _Your Majesty~”_ you called out flirtatiously as you headed towards the front entrance with your back facing Snatcher, wiggling your hips intentionally for him. And you _certainly_ didn’t miss how Snatcher’s eyes trailed downwards for a moment, unmistakably staring right at your ass, before he looked back up at you and winked, clicking his tongue and shooting fingers guns at you, making you laugh. Oh god. He was _such_ a dork. But...an _attractive_ one at that.

You waved Snatcher goodbye, and he did the same, as you walked out of Snatcher’s tree, heading on the path back home. And although you couldn’t see it, Snatcher sighed as you walked off, before suddenly giggling to himself and rubbing his hands together giddily. If it looked stupid or unlike of him, he didn’t care. Right now, it felt like fireworks were going off in his head. He couldn’t help it; he was so excited! And the thought of your “plans” later tonight were bouncing around in his head all throughout the rest of the day, as he hastily tried finishing up his duties and tasks as fast he could.

You were the same way, blushing at the thought as you walked yourself back home, sighing and smiling happily. Snatcher really was a great guy, you thought to yourself. Even if he was a complete sadistic bastard most of the time, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t still love him. _Especially_ when he was being a complete sadist bastard. But he was also charming, considerate, and overall a kind and sweet soul at heart...in his own way, of course, but that only made you more enamored with him. So, you figured, why not repay his kindness by giving him a little “surprise” later?

Tonight was certainly lucky for both of you indeed…


	2. A Loving Night (Female Reader ver.)

You knew it sounded overly cliché. And yet, you couldn't help but think it to yourself:

Tonight was the night.

You were currently standing over the side of your bed, wearing your favorite bathrobe, as you carefully spread out the sheets and blankets over the large mattress. After you had gotten out of the shower earlier, you decided you wanted to make the bed before Snatcher arrived. It was always a bit of a hassle, considering you bought a bed that was _far_ bigger than the one you used to own, after you and Snatcher became more intimate with each other. And you weren’t regretting that purchase one bit, as this bed now fit both you and Snatcher perfectly, which made it _much_ for convenient for cuddling, sleeping, and, well… _“other purposes”_ as well, obviously. And while it was always chore when trying make such a big bed, of course, it payed off in the end. Especially since you were using the silky, comfortable blankets that both you and Snatcher loved to use on nights like this one.

But that wasn’t the only thing you had done in preparation for tonight. Oh no, you had wanted tonight to be _very_ special for the two of you. And although it wasn’t anything extravagant, like rose petals scattered all over the bed sheets or romantic candlelight, you had still done your best. As far as the bedroom went, you made, as mentioned before, the bed, and you also created at least _some_ romantic lighting for Snatcher, since you knew how much he secretly loved those kinds of romantic gestures. But the most preparation you had done was to yourself, once you got out of the shower. Not only were you clean, but you also decided to freshen yourself up with some nice-smelling bath products and a bit of perfume as well. You didn’t do this sort of thing often, but you knew how much it drove Snatcher wild and you hoped he would be pleasantly surprised with what you had done.

Especially with your other, far more special “surprise”...

You patted down the bed, giving the covers one last smoothing down, before standing back and looking it over. You nodded proudly. Seemed perfectly fine to you! Now you just had to wait patiently until Snatcher finally arrived-

**“Honey! I’m _hooome!”_**

_Speak of the devil,_ you thought to yourself with a smirk.

When you turned around, giggling at his witty line, you were greeting with none other than with your ghostly lover, Snatcher, phasing through the floor of your room that he just teleported into. He looked up at you with a heartwarming grin, before pushing himself out of the floor with a comical _pop,_ now in front of you as he dusted himself off. While you looked him over with adoring eyes, you noticed he seemed a bit more “spiffy” since the last time you saw him. His hair appeared to be neatly combed through, his claws more cleaned and polished, and you almost _swore_ you could smell the lingering hint of some sort of cologne coming from him as well; like the scent of fall spices or pumpkin pie.

Well, well, well! Seemed like you weren’t the only one who decided to “freshen up” a little.

 ** _“Whyyy,_ hello there! How’s my favorite contractor in the world doing? I hope you didn’t forget about me while I was away!”** Snatcher quickly paid attention to you, bringing his arms around you almost immediately and smiling down at you. And you smiled back; both at his charming yet dorky nature and because he somehow looked even more handsome than usual.

“How could I? I’ve only been thinking about our little ‘arrangement’ ever since I left your place.” you confessed with a smile, making Snatcher chuckle.

 **“Ah, I know. Just can’t keep me out of your mind, can you, sweetheart?”** he winked back down at you, making you giggle as he leaned down and brought you closer into his arms. He seemed to stop halfway though, pausing to sniff at the air curiously (you weren’t about to ask how he was even capable of doing that without a nose), before he smiled back at you even wider, looking happier than a lawyer who had just won a court case red-hands down. **“Darliiing, did you make yourself smell all nice just for little ol’ me?”** he asked you, dragging out his words teasingly in a playfully scolding tone, making you blush and nod shyly.

Once you nodded, Snatcher suddenly lifted you up from the ground with little effort at all, making you yelp in surprise. He tossed you up in the air for a moment, with you laughing and shrieking hysterically, before he successfully caught you in his arms. Only now he was carrying you bridal-style, making you blush as the sudden realization of this, especially since you were only wearing a bathrobe. Luckily, Snatcher didn’t seem to pay attention to that, as he leaned forward to give you a kiss on the cheek and then nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. You heard him inhale, possibly getting another whiff of how sweet you smelled, before letting out a long, relaxed sigh. The feeling of his cold breath tickling at your neck and giving you goosebumps made you squeak a little bit. And you were about to start playfully squirming in his grasp...until you froze, as his chilling breath now suddenly puffed right up against your ear. You could tell he was grinning, as Snatcher whispered to you:

**“Oh, my love...you smell so very sweet. And, if I may...I’d say you almost smell good enough to _eat~”_**

You shivered, not just getting goosebumps from how cold Snatcher’s breath was against your skin. Damn you and your dirty mind, you thought secretly to yourself, as you immediately knew he meant “eat” in a _completely_ different context other than eating souls.

“You don’t smell too bad yourself, you know...” you muttered, surprising Snatcher by leaning closer to his chest and inhaling the scent of his cologne. That wonderful, deliciously sugar-and-spice smell flooded your nose, as you were now closer to the source, with you instantly burying your face in Snatcher’s fluff.

 **“H-hey! I worked hard to brush my hair out!”** Snatcher “fussed” at you, though you could hear the obvious bashfulness in his voice. You just snickered.

“Shame, considering it’s just going to get all... _messy~”_ you grinned up at Snatcher from the recesses of his fluff, slowly trailing a hand up his chest, before teasingly tracing circles into the soft, purple fur. The effect on Snatcher was almost immediate, as his cheeks glowed a golden-yellow and the fluff around his neck expanded with an expectant _poof,_ signaling that he was either embarrassed...or aroused. You assumed it was more of the latter, considering you knew _very_ well that Snatcher had a hair-pulling kink, which was _exactly_ what you were hinting at.

 **“Well then...I take it you want to skip the pleasantries and just skip to the bed?~”** Snatcher purred in a deep voice, lifting you further up in his arms so that your face was now dangerously close to his. While he was still smiling, you could still tell from his expression that he was warning you not to get cocky and tease him. You just smirked back at him, digging your fingers into his fluff, but not gripping at his hair, because you _knew_ just how much that drove him absolutely crazy.

“I thought you would never ask~”

With that, you rushed forward closed the gap between you, with Snatcher kissing you back just as passionately as he held you in his arms. You could have stayed like that forever, with Snatcher’s strangely cold embrace slowly warming up as he held you for longer, your lips passing over each other’s, Snatcher’s slowly growing hums and moans against your mouth sounding like the most beautiful sounds you had ever heard. But the two of you eventually broke away and, when you nudged your head over to it, Snatcher wasted no time with carrying you to the bed.

Gently, once he lowered you, Snatcher plopped you onto the bed, before floating over and immediately getting on top of you. He smiled down at you devilishly as he loomed over you, that lustful intent in his eyes and yet...a certain softness that came with it as well. It was a look that you had come to learn well with Snatcher. A kind of look that said “I’m going to make you scream well and full into the night” but also said “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid my eyes on” at the exact same time. You sighed happily as you took one of Snatcher’s hands into yours and brought it up to your face, kissing the palm of it. Snatcher mimicked your previous action, sighing adoringly at you as you carefully kissed up his hand and claws. You knew how cute, kind little gestures like that made his metaphorical heart melt, which meant you would take any opportunity to praise him.

Unfortunately, this also left you vulnerable for attack, as Snatcher suddenly dove for your neck.

 _“Ah!”_ you cried out in surprise as Snatcher held you down, attacking your neck with relentless open-mouthed kisses. “Seriously, Snatcher? Right when we were having a moment?” you couldn’t help but laugh at his sudden impatience, considering how quickly he had turned the situation from a heartfelt moment into more frisky foreplay. He retaliated your words by licking a long stripe up your neck with his, surprisingly _warm,_ forked tongue, making you gasp and shudder. “Oh, you are _such_ a bad boy~” you hummed flirtatiously, and Snatcher just chuckled maniacally as if to agree that, yes, he was being such a bad, _bad_ boy right now.

 **“Awww, I thought you _liked_ bad boys! You’re so obsessed with _me_ after all-”** Snatcher joked once he reemerged from attacking your neck with relentless kisses. You just stuck your tongue out at him in protest, making him snicker. **“Oh really now? Why don’t we put that tongue of yours to better use then, hmm?~”** he teased once more, sticking out his own tongue, making you laugh at just how corny that line was.

********

You knew what he wanted, so you quickly brought your hands back into Snatcher’s fluff, tugging him down so you could kiss him again. You didn’t miss the pleased growl that erupted from Snatcher’s throat, as it was soon muffled by your lips, before he eagerly returned the gesture and kissed you back just as intensely. It didn’t take long until his tongue was slipping inside your mouth, with you doing the same to him, moaning deeply into his mouth at the feeling. It was a strange sensation; the rest of Snatcher’s body being so cool to the touch, yet his tongue and the inside of his mouth feeling oddly warm. Of course, you knew that with time Snatcher’s body could warm up like a natural heater (you assumed it was because of his connection with fire magic), especially during your more passionate moments. But the fact that Snatcher’s mouth and tongue felt so incredibly warm...and as you remembered just where exactly his mouth was going to be on you soon...the lewd thought made you slightly wet in anticipation.

****

But, you had to remind yourself, there was something you wanted to do first.

****

You let Snatcher make out with you for a little while longer, delighting in how his large hands gripped at the outside of your bathrobe, before bringing your hands to the front of Snatcher’s chest and lightly pushing him away. Surprised, Snatcher pulled away immediately, a look of slightly worry in his eyes. You assumed he thought he must’ve went overboard, but you quickly reassured him by placing a quick, tender kiss to his cheek, smiling up at him softly.

****

“Switch places with me? Please?” you asked him, nicely even. And Snatcher apparently didn’t need to be told twice, as he didn’t even tease you about it and simply nodded, snapping his fingers.

****

With a flash of magic and a cloud of purple smoke, you were now suddenly on top of Snatcher, straddling him as he laid back on the bed. He looked up at you expectantly, grinning wide. What he wasn’t expecting was for you to then scoot forward, rushing back to kiss him again. But he accepted it gladly, humming into your mouth as your lips passed over his. His hands were immediately back on you, grabbing at the your bathrobe once more and slightly groping you through the fabric, making you moan, letting him know how much you loved his touch. Your hands, gliding up his chest, went back into his fluff, gently running your fingers through the softness and giving a few scratches, causing Snatcher to purr in response. You then closed your fingers onto the tufts of fur, before abruptly tugging at them. Snatcher let out another pleased growl at this and rewarded you with a light bite to your bottom lip, making you whimper. Eventually, you broke away once more, parting your lips more slowly from his than you did the last time before you fixed your position and scooted back, plopping back down onto Snatcher’s “lap” all while his grin never faltered.

****

**“You know, as much as I _love_ being on top of you-”** even coming straight from him, that statement didn’t surprise you in the slightest **“-I must say, you look rather beautiful from this angle, sweetheart~”** Snatcher winked up at you, bringing his arms back and folding his hands behind his head on the pillows, looking like he was relaxing on the beach when, in reality, he was simply admiring you as you straddled his “waist.” And you’d be lying if you said the compliment didn’t make you blush, with you muttering a shy “Thank you” to him.

****

“Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself already. And we haven’t gotten to the best part yet!” you said while wiggling your hips slightly on top of him, for his entertainment. Then, deciding to get a little experimental, you started to rock you hips against him for a moment. The friction made you sigh in pleasure, with the reaction from Snatcher being much more noticeable, as he brought his head back and let out a sudden deep groan. When he realized that noise had accidentally slipped out of him, he quickly snapped his head back up and glared at you, while you just stopped rocking and smiled at him sweetly.

****

**“True, very true. But, need I remind you, _you’re_ the one still dressed! Well...mostly dressed.”** Snatcher nodded towards you, and you assumed he meant the bathrobe you were still wearing. You were confused at what he meant by “mostly dressed” though, and when you looked at yourself, you only now noticed that your bathrobe had slipped off of one of your shoulders slightly, revealing a bit of skin. **“But of course, I would be more than happy to ‘fix’ that for you~”** Snatcher grinned, bringing a hand back up as he gave the telltale sign that he was about to snap his fingers to make your bathrobe disappear-

****

“Ah, ah, ah! No magic.” you scolded him, pushing his hand back down, earning a look of confusion from him. That was a close call there. If he had succeeded in snapping his fingers, he would’ve completely ruined the “surprise” you planned out for him!

****

**“What? You want to do this the old-fashioned way instead?”** he scoffed, making you roll your eyes at him.

****

“You mean the ‘normal’ way? You don’t have to use magic _all_ the time, you know-”

****

**“Yeah, yeah, I got it-”** he waved you off, before leaning himself up halfway and bringing his hands to the front tie of your bathrobe, trying to undo it. **“You could just _ask,_ you know. Besides, magic is much more convenient.”** he grumbled as he was having trouble with undoing the knot; not just because you had tied it well so that it wouldn’t slip off so easily, but mostly because his giant claws were getting in the way. After laughing briefly while watching him struggle, you decided to pity him by helping him with the knot, loosening it slightly, before letting him do the rest.

****

“I know, honey. It’s harder to do when you have big, terrifying claws. But I figured you might like the little ‘surprise’ I have for you…”

****

**“Wait what?”** Snatcher asked you curiously as his hands then went to pull open your bathrobe. **“Surprise? What sur-”** he started to say, looking down, before his eyes widened as he stared at the rest of your body. _**“-priiiiiiiiise?”**_ he continue to say, dragging it out almost comically with his voice slightly cracking, as his face turned almost completely golden with blush and his floof puffed up so much to where the hairs stood up on end.

****

Given that he went completely frozen afterwards, you decided to assist Snatcher with taking off the rest of your bathrobe, letting it slowly slide off of your body, with Snatcher gawking such a sexy spectacle, before you tossed it over the side of the bed and let it simply fall to the floor, fully revealing what was underneath. The lingerie you decided to wear just for him. It was a matching set, your bra and panties decorated with pretty lace, bows, and made of comfortable, silky smooth fabric. But the real kicker was the colors of the whole ensemble; black lace, golden-yellow bows and accents, and the rest being a _very_ familiar shade of royal purple. You had bought it days ago, keeping it stashed away and secret, waiting for the faithful day when you would finally gather the courage to wear it for Snatcher. And judging by the fact that he was still staring at you, eyes wide as you soon felt something big and hard rising up and pressing at you from underneath, you concluded that it was _certainly_ worth the wait.

****

Snatcher took a moment to look you over, blinking...

****

Before a _wide, villainous_ grin soon started to curl up on his face.

****

**“Ohohoho, sweetheart...”** Snatcher chuckled lowly, bringing his hands to your waist and lightly stroking your sides, staring at you hungrily like you were a full-course meal and he was starving. **“Oh my...all of this? For me? You’re absolutely _spoiling_ me!”** he sounded giddy as he looked up at you, grinning like he was the happiest ghost alive, before his gaze shifted downwards as he admired your body once more. **“You look so gorgeous…so _lovely_...I can’t wait to ravish every inch of your beautiful body, _mon amour~”_** he sighed lovingly, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek, as you leaned into the touch momentarily.

****

However, as sweet as the moment between you was, Snatcher soon decided to take matters into his own hands. Or, in this case, _something else_ into his own hands, as his hands traveled up your body once more, his cold touch making you shiver, before he settled his hands onto your chest and lightly squeezed your breasts. You gasped, releasing a low moan as Snatcher grinned at your reaction, taking that as his cue to start pawing at your tits even more through your bra, roughly squeezing them and rubbing at your nipples through the fabric. His hands then roamed further back, and it seemed like he was reaching to take your bra off-

****

“W-wait, hold on a second, Snatch-” you had to quickly push his hands away, despite the fact that you were loving it so much, before he could succeed in undressing you. His hands were off of you in a heartbeat, with Snatcher looking back at you curiously, worried, and _ever-so-slightly_ annoyed that he had been interrupted. “I want to take care of you first...” you brought yours hand over to cup his face lovingly. However, Snatcher looked more confused and shocked at this, sitting up even further in sudden protest.

****

**_“What?_ Darling, I haven’t even done anything for _you_ yet!”**

****

“I know, I know.” you reassured him, stroking his cheek gently with your thumb. “Trust me, I _want_ to do this. I’m offering to do it. Besides...” you leaned forward, still holding his face in your hands, as you then placed a brief, tender kiss on his lips. You didn’t miss Snatcher’s light sigh at this, and you were certain that if this was a cartoon, he would be looking at you with hearts in his eyes. “I want to praise you, my king. You deserve it. Please, I wanna make you feel so good. Can I?” you begged him, whispering in that sweet, soft tone that always made him weak at the...well, lack of knees.

****

Snatcher seemed to consider this for a moment, staring at your lovely, pleading expression, before sighing and giving in. How could he possibly say “No” to a pretty face like yours?

****

**“Okay, okay, if that’s really what you want. But _after_ you’re done-”** Snatcher poked at your belly accusingly, making you giggle and bring your arms over to shield yourself as it tickled, before he put his hands onto your shoulders, getting right back to business. **“-It’s _my_ turn to take care of _you,_ alright? No takesie backsies! I mean it!”** he said with a strictly serious tone (even with the “takesie backsies” part), narrowing his eyes at you and wanting you to swear on it.

****

Contradictory as it sounded, especially with his always-attention-seeking self, Snatcher knew that he would feel guilty if he got all the loving treatment and you didn’t get any whatsoever. As much as he _loved_ receiving attention from you, even the soft, mushy, lovey-dovey praising kind (which he only half-admitted that he secretly loved, but it wasn’t like he was actively trying to hide it from you), he was no pillow pri- _ahem,_ pillow _king._ During sex, he was always set on making sure that you always enjoyed yourself and you weren’t the one doing all the work. And perhaps it was because of... _past experiences_ that made him worry so much over this; but he knew _very personally_ how much it sucked to give someone so much praise and attention, only for them to, pardon his French, not give _two flying fucks_ about whether or not you were enjoying it or even came at any point all.

****

Needless to say, Snatcher was more than relieved that you fully understood this and nodded in agreement.

****

“I promise, I’ll let you take care of me after this. Now come on, baby. _Relax_ for me.” you said as you scooted forward to push Snatcher back down onto the bed, making him lay completely flat on his back. He complied, relaxing his body and letting his arms rest at his sides, but still keeping his head up for now, watching you as you situated yourself so that you were now at face-level with his chest.

****

Carefully, making sure that his eyes stayed on you as you did so, you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. Snatcher felt himself grow embarrassed at the sight. One, because you knew chest kisses were one of his weaknesses. And two, he had a feeling he already knew were this was heading, as you continue to place kiss, after kiss, after sweet kiss onto his chest, slowly trailing them downwards. It was difficult, trying to move yourself backwards while also littering his chest in kisses, but you managed, as your kisses traveled down his chest and the rest of his long, noodly body, before you stopped at where his “waist” would be. More specifically, you were now staring at the _very_ prominent bulge you had felt earlier, pausing and looking up to see Snatcher’s reaction. Sure enough, he was blushing like mad, the fluff around his neck extremely puffed up, as he waited with baited (lack of) breath to see what you would do next. You smiled, inching down slower and slower, before pressing a long, lingering kiss to the front of his obvious bulge, humming and shimmying your shoulders.

****

And sure enough, you got just the reaction you wanted out of him, as Snatcher leaned his head back and groaned softly. Your gaze then quickly flicked back to his bulge, a slit soon appearing and splitting down the middle of it, before it slowly spread open and a large, dripping tentacle soon wiggled out and stood erect in front of you, just as you had expected. The tentacle-like dick swayed slightly in the open air in front of your face, searching for some place warm and wet to slide into. And you would give him that pleasure soon enough. But for right now, you decided to look up at Snatcher, who was struggling not to say anything or make any sudden noises, and grinned back at him in amusement.

****

“Oh, my king...” you cooed out, bringing a hand over to lightly circle your fingers around the base of Snatcher’s cock. And even with the faintest of touches, you could see the effect it had on him, with him squirming in impatience and anticipation from underneath you. “Do you want me to put your dick inside of my mouth already?~” you teased, Snatcher instantly sputtering at hearing such dirty talk coming from you, trying to avoid your gaze and, instead, hide his face in his hands and let out an embarrassed groan. You found it hilarious, considering how much _he_ personally loved to fluster you with dirty words, yet he was always such a shy prude when receiving them himself. “Can I get a taste of you first, my handsome king? Please? You look so... _filling_...” you begged while wrapping the rest of your hand around Snatcher’s cock, noticing how his shoulders tensed ever-so-slightly as he let out a muffled, shaky breath that he didn’t even need.

****

Snatcher only peaked out from his claws for a second, only to see your mouth _inches_ away from the tip of his cock. He let out a noise of a mix between a needy whine and a frustrated growl, before he slowly dragged his hands down his face and glared back at you.

****

_**“Don’t be a tease-”**_ he growled to you as a warning. You just smiled at him patiently, waiting for an answer. Snatcher seemed to hesitate for a moment, knowing _exactly_ what you wanted but not wanting to give into you so easily. But as you slowly released you grip on his cock, his self-restraint snapped like a twig. **“Okay, _fine!_ Go ahead and do it already, just stop teasing m-”**

****

You took that immediately as your cue to continue, as you cut Snatcher off by lightly licking the tip of his shaft. He paused, frozen for a moment, before an almost whorish moan erupted from the depths of his throat as his head flopped back onto the pillows. You situated yourself, propping up your elbows and putting both hands around the base of his dick, as you started licking lazily at his tip, occasionally giving it a few brief sucks as well, but never fully putting your mouth on him. And oh, was it like absolute _torture_ for Snatcher, as he was already shivering from the slow stimulation, bringing one hand up to his mouth to muffle any noises he might make. You shook your head at this. Now _that_ wouldn’t do at all. You wanted to hear him better, so you stopped licking and slowly started to bring your mouth away from-

****

_**“Please!”**_ Snatcher pleaded almost immediately, making you smile. **“Please...don’t stop, love...that feels so _good-”_** he babbled out, and you could feel him wriggling from underneath you, his tail unintentionally rubbing the space between your legs. You moaned slightly at the sudden friction, but it didn’t seem as though Snatcher even took notice, as he kept on begging for you to continue. Funny how the tables had turned, as he had been so “reluctant” before, yet now, only five seconds later, he was whining out your name pleadingly and acting almost completely submissive. And as much as you loved the sudden change in roles, along with the steady pressure Snatcher’s tail was giving your crotch, you decided you had teased the poor guy long enough.

****

Right in the middle of another one of his pleas, you leaned forward, parting your lips at the tip, before slowly engulfing Snatcher’s dick into the wet heat of your mouth. You heard the immediate gasp from him, followed by a deep moan as you brought your tongue flat against the underside of the squirming tentacle now in your mouth. Sadly, you couldn't take all of him, giving how absolutely _massive_ his length was due to his size. But you tried your best, bringing your mouth down as far as you could before you would choke yourself, grasping whatever you couldn't take with your hand. You hadn’t even started sucking him off yet and Snatcher was already wiggling his “hips” while moaning under his breath, _very_ pleased at the feeling of your warm mouth finally around his cock.

****

**“Ahhh...that feels _nice~”_** Snatcher sighed out in relief, as the tentacle curled and wiggled around the insides of your mouth, not gagging you but reveling in your warmness and coating itself in your saliva. Taking that as your cue to continue, you started slowly sucking on his shaft, bobbing your head up and down lightly. **“O-oh! _Ohhh_ right there, sweetheart, _yes-”_** Snatcher told you encouragingly, his arms falling to his sides and his hands immediately gripping the sheets underneath him, letting you take full control.

****

Normally, you knew that Snatcher liked to bring his hands down and grip the back of your head by your hair, before carefully pushing you down and deeper onto him, maybe even buck his hips occasionally into your mouth. But right now he was surprising you by letting you fully take the reigns and turn him into a squirming, moaning mess from underneath you. So you did what you had originally planned to do; which was praise him and take care of him. You stroked the rest of his shaft that wasn’t currently in your mouth, rewarding his constant moaning of your name and begging by humming around his cock and providing him with even more stimulation. As you monetarily looked up at him, and he did the same, you were greeted with the sight of him drooling and looking dazed, while he saw you with your cheeks hollowed and your eyes hazy with lust.

****

A low moan escaped your mouth, the vibration of it sending sensitive shock waves throughout Snatcher’s body and making him gasp, leaning his head back and crying out. His claws very nearly threatened to tear through the fabric of the sheets he was so desperately grabbing at, before his hands flew up to grasp and tug at the fluff around his neck frantically. You suddenly squeezing at the base of his cock only threw him into more of a frenzy, as he tugged and pulled at his hair, even releasing the grip on one of his hands so he could bite the back of it, letting out a mix between a growl and a moan as you kept on bobbing your head and sucking. Even with such a reaction coming out of him, you were still going at a relatively slow pace. And you didn’t plan on going any faster, unless you happened hear-

****

****

**“F-fuck... _fuck!”_**

****

_There_ it was. You smiled momentarily around Snatcher’s cock. You always prided yourself whenever you made Snatcher curse during sex. He rarely ever did it normally, always saying that he was “far too dignified to be cursing all the time.” So to hear him swear so openly, letting you know just how good you were making him feel? It was like music to your ears, as you hastened your motions and started sucking him off faster, with Snatcher’s body jolting in response like he had just been electrocuted.

****

Snatcher couldn't concentrate on anything else other than the feeling of your warm mouth around him, your wet tongue rubbing the underside of his cock, the hot rivulets of drool slowly trickling down his length, the soft stroking of your hands over the rest of him, and the sound of your continuous humming filling the room with his own moans, along with the obscene slurping noises you were inadvertently making. He sunk his fangs deeper into the back of the hand that he was still biting, almost painfully, as his other hand still tugging as his hair threatened to almost tear out a few locks. As your movements kept on going and going, with you never slowing the rhythm you had for even a moment, Snatcher didn’t think he could last much longer. The tentacle in your mouth started to twitch sporadically, as he felt the familiar tingling feeling start to spread inside the depths of his body like wildfire.

****

**“Oh fuck, _ohhh-_ P-please, darling! I’m _guhh-_ I’m gonna come! Let me c-come, please, oh _please-”_** Snatcher removed his hand from his mouth to beg, _scream_ even, for you. And you happily rewarded this with a squeeze to his shaft, causing him to shake and stutter. But then...you noticed that he was restraining himself from bucking up into your mouth, his hands going back to grasping tightly at the sheets while he tried to keep himself as still as he could. But you decided, in that moment, that you _wanted_ to feel him bucking into your mouth before he finally came, so you quickly took your hands away and popped your mouth off of his cock to give him permission to. He moaned at the brief lost of contact, whimpering because he had been so, _so_ close to finally, _finally_ coming, before you got his attention by tapping on his chest and his head snapped back up to look at you.

****

“It’s okay, Snatch! It’s okay! Go ahead, do it-” you reassured him, your voice slightly raspy while you were also panting slightly, drool running down your chin. Snatcher stared back at you, puzzled for a moment, before he gasped as he suddenly understood what the “it” was.

****

**_“Ohhh,_ thank you! Thank you so, so, _sooo_ much-”** Snatcher babbled out his thanks to you, as you immediately sunk your mouth back onto his cock, his “hips” already lifting to press himself further into your mouth once you did this. You couldn’t help but gag slightly at first, not expecting him to be so eager right off the bat. But before he could stop to ask if you were okay, you took a moment to readjust, before going right back to sucking him off at the relentless pace you had been using previously. Snatcher gasped, moaning out your name loudly as his hands went down to grip your shoulders for support, with him thrusting slowly into your mouth, sliding in and out with ease.

****

**“A-ah! Yes! Oh _yes!_ Sweetheart, you- _fuck!_ -you f-feel _amazing-”_** Snatcher huffed out, as he bucked up into you while you kept bobbing your head. His movements were weak, sloppy, the tentacle in your mouth twitching once again to let you know he was close. Even then, he still tried to ride the building high towards his peak for as long as he could, and you happily let him, encouraging him by humming more and more as his cries and moans of your name increased in volume. **“I love you, I- _hahh_ -love you so much! Oh _fuuuck,_ I’m gonna come- I can’t hold it anym- _muhh- Hhhnnn-”_** Snatcher grunted, his grip on you tightening and his whole body tensing as he gave a few final thrusts into your mouth-

****

And with that Snatcher finally came, the tentacle twitching one last time before he spilled his release inside of your, now open, mouth.

****

**“Ahhhhhh...”** Snatcher sighed, his whole body instantly relaxing as his cum spurted out and began coating the front of your tongue. You gulped down every last drop he gave you, the strangely cold fluid cascading down your throat, before you felt an odd warmth in your belly after you swallowed it. Even while most of it evaporated inside of your mouth, you were still determined to milk every last drop out of him, your hand going back to jerk him off and help him ride out his orgasm. When Snatcher had no more to give you, with him whimpering from over-stimulation, the tentacle quickly slithered from out of your mouth and hand, retreating back into the hole it came from, while you were left to lick your lips clean and wipe off your mouth with the back of your hand.

****

**_“Finally_...ohhh what a _relief...”_** Snatcher wheezed out with a weak chuckle, his hands slipping off of your shoulders as his whole body went slack on the bed. You smiled as you lifted yourself back up, finally getting a better look at him. And sure enough, he was an absolute _mess,_ just like you had predicted. His expression looked dazed, his gaze a bit woozy as he stared up at the ceiling, eyes half-lidded, the fluff around his neck absolutely _ruined_ with hairs sticking up in every direction, and a lingering trail of drool still running down his chin. He closed his eyes, letting out another sigh and making you smile proudly.

****

“I’m guessing that you’re thoroughly satisfied now, huh?” you asked him as you scooted up closer, gently sitting down on the middle of his chest, as Snatcher simply nodded.

****

**“If I could...I’d certainly give you a five star review-”** he joked weakly, still trying to compose himself, and you laughed and snorted at his remark.

****

“Well for right now just try and rest for a second, alright?”

****

**“Alright. I will.”**

****

Not even a split second later, Snatcher’s eyes snapped back open to look up at you, as he grinned playfully.

****

**“Done.”**

****

_“What?”_ you said in disbelief. “Snatcher, come on-”

****

**“What? I rested for a second, didn’t I?”** he grinned even wider as you frowned back at him, rolling your eyes and scoffing. _Smartass._ When you said rest for a second, you didn’t mean a _literal_ second!

****

**“Besides, I’m feeling rather peckish! I could go for something more _appetizing, delectable,_ and rather... _sweet~”_** Snatcher purred, his hands going back up to caress your body lightly. And you happily let him do so, humming under your breath and leaning into the touch as his hands traveled further upwards. He started to rake his claws slowly up your spine, sending a tingling sensation throughout your back, before you felt him grab and tug at the back of the bra you were still wearing, making you gasp in surprise. **“I believe that you’ll do _very_ nicely, sweetheart~”** he leered his eyes at you, his claws fidgeting with the back of your bra, but not going to completely undo it yet. **“And much as love how beautiful you look in this, I believe we can discard of it now, no?”** he offered, and you couldn’t deny the quiet whine you made at that comment. God, he could undress you with his gaze and his deep, booming voice alone. Not to mention, you were already aching with need after giving Snatcher that blowjob, and you could feel yourself becoming soaking wet in your panties by the minute as you squirmed impatiently.

****

“Please, Snatch, just take it off already-”

****

Snatcher didn’t need any second invitations after that, as he hastily managed to unclip your bra and throw it over to the side, finally freeing your breasts from their clothed prison. He smiled, looking over your chest hungrily, _especially_ pleased that your nipples were already straight, harden peaks. And yet, he took you by complete surprise as his hands then left your body, making you whine at the loss of contact, before he let out a low, ominous chuckle.

****

**“Come here, my delicious _morsel~”_** Snatcher growled tauntingly, wiggling his eyebrows and beckoning you with a single claw in a “come hither” motion.

****

That’s all it took to make you finally snap as you then literally _threw_ yourself at him.

****

Snatcher helped to pull you down towards him, giggling in amusement at your enthusiasm, yet with that same sensual look still in his eyes. You desperately grabbed at his fluff, pulling him towards you just so you could kiss his stupid, grinning, handsome face already. And while Snatcher did the same, his lips being quickly smothered against yours, he rewarded you by bringing his hands back onto your body and eagerly started to feel you up. His touch, his body, once previously cold and goosebumps-inducing, suddenly felt warm and extremely pleasant against your skin, giving you goosebumps in a completely different way. The rush was intoxicating for both of you. With Snatcher obsessed with your sweet, sweet lips finally being back on his, and you becoming addicted to the warmth of Snatcher’s hands and entire body, both feeding into your desires for each other. You both hummed and sighed, not wanting the feeling to end, wanting to drown yourselves in the ever-growing softness, sweetness, and warmth of your lover.

****

But the fun was only just beginning, as Snatcher soon parted his lips from yours, pushed you back upright, and _smirked._

****

Before you could try and bring him back to kiss you, already drunk on the wonderful feeling, Snatcher went up and buried his face into the crook of your neck to prevent you from doing so. You gasped, as he went to press hot, open-mouthed kisses onto your skin, just like he had done earlier when you had started this whole thing. Only now these kisses were far more rough, desperate, hungry, like Snatcher was actually getting a taste of you and he just couldn't resist you or the sweet scent that followed. He only proved this point further by pausing to inhale the scent of your perfume, before he let out a groan and then sunk his fangs deep into your flesh. You shrieked; his bite was gentle enough not to break skin, of course, but it was enough to were you just _knew_ that he would leave a mark. Or several, as he kept constantly biting at your neck, your cries and moan only spurring him further.

****

_**“Mine.”**_ Snatcher growled against your skin, making you shiver with just a single word. You nodded absentmindedly, making him chuckle evilly, before he gave one last bite to your jugular and finally stopped marking up your neck. **“Good girl~”** he praised, with you shivering once more, as he went back to kissing at your neck this time, before trailing his kisses towards your shoulder. The sensation of his warm mouth on your skin, constantly parting and joining as he trailed further down, was slowly driving you crazy. Snatcher spoke in-between kissing down your body. **“So beautiful-”** he purred as he placed a kiss **“So stunning-”** yet another kiss **“And you’re all mine-”** several kisses that time **“-To _devour_ as I please~”**

****

That last line made you let out a needy whine, especially with the way Snatcher phrased “devour”, the word being said like it was a delicious treat on his tongue. Meanwhile, Snatcher’s gaze soon traveled downwards towards your chest, as if he was considering something for a moment. You were about to ask him what he was going to do you next, but he answered your question for you, as he then rushed forward and startled nuzzling his face directly into your chest. You gasped, taken by surprise for a moment, before you burst out laughing as his fluff started tickling the underside of your chest. Not only that, but it was a rather funny sight to look down and see Snatcher’s face now squished between your breasts, with him basically motorboating you, just in a more “dignified” fashion (if you could even call it that), while he looked back up at you with a dumb, happy grin.

****

But as quick as the sudden shift in mood was, Snatcher’s behavior flipped faster than a coin as he took your distraction as an opportunity to catch you off guard, pressing a tender kiss to one of your breasts before licking a broad stripe up your cleavage. Your laughter immediately ceased at this, with you biting your lip to repress a moan at such a sight. Snatcher grinned, apparently proud of the reaction that got out of you, as he went to litter even more kisses across your breasts, his mouth hovering in front of your left nipple at one point. He pressed another kiss to said nipple, giving it a brief lick, before closing his mouth around it and beginning to suck. Your moan of pleasure at this caused him to grin as his tongue continued to swirl around your nipple, lightly coating it with his warm drool. You gasped while he started to gently nibble at it with his fangs, careful not to bite you too hard, but still earning a reaction out of you as you moaned and whined once more. And as if _that_ wasn’t enough, Snatcher soon let go and moved over to do the same to your right nipple, licking, sucking, and nibbling all over again. God, you just couldn't take it anymore. You were so wet already. And if his mouth and tongue could already do such wonderful things like this…

****

**“My, my! You’re already making such _beautiful_ noises for me, darling~”** Snatcher commented after he quickly popped his mouth off of your nipple, making you groan at the lost sensation. Skilled as Snatcher was with that mouth of his, you had to remind yourself, he mostly liked to talk with that mouth. A _lot._ Not like you could complain too much though, given the deep, husky voice he was currently using, paired along with his encouraging dirty talk. **“But...let’s see if I can _really_ make you scream for me-”** he challenged, going to trail more kisses down your chest, making you whine and squirm impatiently as he leaned further back on the bed-

****

Your eventual pleading soon caught in your throat though, as Snatcher immediately brought his clawed hands down, grabbing at your ass, and then pulled you forward. You let out a surprised yelp at this, your body nearly toppling over at the sudden movement. But he helped you keep your balance, guiding his hands from your behind over to your thighs, tightening his grip there to hold you steady. You weren’t completely seated on his face yet, like you expected you soon would be, but Snatcher’s face was close enough to your crotch that the mere sight of it make you blush. Snatcher grinned at your now flushed face, deciding to make you even more flustered as he went to kiss at the inside of your thigh, leaving a few soft bites here and there. You huffed, although you couldn't mask the shaky breath that came afterwards, as you were starting to get extremely impatient, wanting Snatcher to move his mouth over and just eat you already-

****

_“Snatcherrr! Pleeease!”_ you whined, almost embarrassingly so, your voice high-pitched and drawn out. Snatcher stopped kissing at your thigh for a moment, and you were almost hopeful that he would finally give you the attention you needed so badly. He then smirked, and your breath caught in your throat as he started to slowly move his mouth over, and he was so _tantalizingly close-_

****

But instead, he only moved over to kiss and bite and your other thigh instead, making you groan out in frustration. _Bastard!_

****

“Come on, quit teasing! I want you- I _need_ you to just _devour_ me already! My king, _please-”_ you rushed your words, begging in the way you knew he liked, but there was no denying the slight hint of annoyance in your voice. Snatcher simply chuckled at this.

****

**“Oh believe me, I would _love_ to! _Buuut-”_** he dragged out, as he then nodded towards your crotch. You looked back at him, confused, before looking down yourself and suddenly coming to a very important realization. You were still wearing your panties. **“-This is sort of getting in the way of me doing that, now isn’t it? Shame I can’t just use my magic to make it... _disappear_...”** Snatcher teased, using your earlier words against you, then cackling as he saw your immediate irritated frown. _Double_ bastard! You were about to open your mouth in protest, before Snatcher suddenly leaned forward to lick a stripe over your still fabric-covered pussy, your scolding soon dissolving into a low moan. And if _that_ wasn’t enough to make you go absolutely mad, he then took the front of your panties between his fangs, stretching the elastic band back to were it was _almost_ uncovering you, before he immediately let it go with a smirk, the band snapping back and making you scream out in frustration. That had to have been one the sexiest things you had seen him do, by far, but it didn’t change the fact that he was just being _pure evil._

****

_**“Say it, darling.”**_ Snatcher growled, still smiling all the same, but it was obvious that this was no mere suggestion. It was a _command._ You _wanted_ to sass him back. You _wanted_ to be difficult. You _wanted_ to show him who was in charge by not giving into a word he said.

****

But given the current state Snatcher had left you in, squirming, whining, literal _inches_ away from just straight up humping his face, it was more than clear who was _really_ in charge.

****

_“Your Majesty...”_ you breathed out, semi-reluctantly, but that same, needy tone could still be heard in your voice. _“Please_...can you _please_ undress me so I can sit on your face?” even now, every word you uttered was laced with desire, your eyes looking down at him with nothing but want and need. You wanted nothing more than for Snatcher’s mouth to _finally_ be on you. For him to take you right here and now and to make you _scream_ out in pleasure. For him to make you _his_ and _his alone._

****

You thanked your lucky stars that Snatcher was thoroughly pleased with your little performance. He immediately snapped his fingers, ceasing his seemingly endless torture, and you gasped as you were now completely exposed on top of him.

****

**“Well, why didn’t you just say so earlier, sweetheart?~”** Snatcher grinned, still just as snarky as ever. You tried to ignore him, even while you were still blushing at the realization of being naked on top of him. Apparently Snatcher felt the same way, as you managed to catch a glimpse of his face going bright golden-yellow, his gaze going over your now bare body for a moment, before he let out a sigh of adoration. **“In all seriousness though, I think I’ve teased you quite enough. I ought to give you _and_ your gorgeous body the attention you deserve now...”** his voice shifted in tone, not teasing you in the slightest, but now soft and caring instead as he looked you over. In all honesty, the suddenness of it all made your heart skip a beat, as Snatcher looked and smiled at you like you were the most precious thing in the world.

****

Snatcher leaned his head back to rest on the pillows while you lifted yourself up onto your knees and scooted forward, with Snatcher helping you by bringing his hands up to your waist and keeping you steady. You kept going until your thighs were pressed against the sides of his face, your pussy now directly above his mouth. Just a simple drop and you would be sitting right on his face, just like you had wanted so badly. But nerves, admittedly, got the best of you, as your hands flew and grabbed the bed rest for support, with you freezing on the spot. Snatcher seemed to be enjoying the view though, his gaze shifting from your dripping pussy to look back up at you, smiling gently.

****

**“Come on, darling, it’s okay...”** he coaxed you, his hands trying to help push you down, yet he was still being careful with you and not putting too much force behind it. But you were having second thoughts. You _wanted_ this, you really did! But...you didn’t want to hurt Snatcher at the same time by literally smothering him. Snatcher seemed to notice your hesitation, as he called you by name to get your attention. **“I’m _fine,_ I promise. There’s no need to worry about me! After all, I’m a ghost, remember? It’s not like I need to _breathe_ or anything.”** he somehow found a way to joke during a time like this, even giving you a cheesy wink afterwards. And you had to admit, it did help a little, with you letting out a nervous giggle for the moment. But even then…

****

“You still have to let me know if I hurt you somehow, okay, Snatch? Or if it’s too much...”

****

**“I know, I know. I promise, I will if it ever comes to that.”** Snatcher nodded (as best he could, anyways, given that your legs were currently framing his head). **“But that also goes for you as well, alright? You need to let me know if I go too far.”** he tried to confirm this with you, and you nodded in return. **“Good. Now come here and have a seat, my love~”** he urged you, and you giggled once more at this, before you slowly, and a bit shakily, started to lower yourself…

****

Once you finally went down, Snatcher had already opened his mouth slightly as you seated yourself directly on his face, the fluff of his neck tickling at the soft skin of your ass while also giving you something pleasantly comfy to sit on. You let out a sigh at the sensation of Snatcher’s body already warming you up, not to mention the way his hot breath made the spot between your legs feel like it was on fire, even more than it already was with arousal. Snatcher hadn’t even done anything yet except let out a hum of approval, making your entire body shiver in anticipation.

****

With that, Snatcher kept true to his word as he started to lick away at you.

****

You gasped, immediately moaning afterwards as Snatcher’s large mouth and skillful forked tongue was already hitting you in all the right places. He spread his tongue across your folds, paying special attention to your clit at one point, before going down and licking across your hole and then starting the whole process all over again. Up and down, up and down, over and over in a dizzying cycle. You couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy. Finally, _finally_ Snatcher was giving you just what you had been craving so badly. And sure enough, the sheer warmth of Snatcher’s mouth was almost enough to make you come right then and there, with your body already shaking in absolute pleasure. Remembering Snatcher’s past words, you had to agree; this was pure _heaven._ And you could only assume that he felt the same way, as Snatcher hummed and moaned deeply against you.

****

_“Ohhh_ yes! Just like that, Snatcher! K-keep going, _please-”_ you whined out to him encouragingly, as your hands slowly cascaded down your body, feeling yourself up momentarily, before they went down into Snatcher’s hair.

****

Snatcher paused at this, but only for a moment, as your fingers began to brush through his already messy hair and his body soon relaxed further into the mattress. He instantly started purring, adding more vibrations on top of all his hums and moans, causing you to gasp and gently squeeze your thighs around his head. You were worried for a moment, as it had been a such sudden reaction you hadn’t really been able to stop yourself. But this only seemed to spur him on further, as Snatcher gripped more tightly at your thighs and went back to licking away at your sensitive clit, paying it much more attention now. With all the noises you were making at this point, moaning out Snatcher’s name and giving him more encouragement, you almost considered it a pity that his mouth was currently occupied. You could only imagining the dirty praises he would growl out to make you shiver more than you already were, if only he could.

****

Or...given how surprisingly slow and gentle he was being to you right now, perhaps he would be more soft or kind with his words. As much as you loved his dirty talk, his sweet compliments and praises to you were just as wonderful to hear, especially coming from him. You knew how rare it was for Snatcher to give genuine compliments; so when he gave you almost every single pet name he could think of, when he complimented you endlessly, and even when he did little sweet gestures that only you would notice, it made you feel so loved. Even in such a scandalous position like this, your thighs squishing his face and his mouth directly on your pussy, his motions were still kind and tender, with him treating you like you were royalty.

****

But all of that stopped as you felt a tug on your thighs, with Snatcher suddenly ceasing his movements all together.

****

“S-Snatch? Are you okay? Why’d you stop?” you immediately looked down, worry plastered all over your face. Amazing as you had been feeling before, a pit of dread started forming in your stomach as you feared you accidentally hurt him or he needed a break. Snatcher pushing you off for a moment almost cemented this fear, with him letting out a long exhale (despite not needing to, like he had told you before). But once Snatcher finally looked up at you and gave you that same smile you always knew him for, kind yet still that same bit of smug, all of your worries seemed to wash away instantly.

****

**“I’m fine, don't worry. But if I may...”** Snatcher took a moment to look your body over once more, letting out a small sigh, before his grin turned up even further. **“Would you mind too terribly if I asked you to be a bit more... _rough_ with me, darling?~”** he growled, his hands smoothing over your thighs while he awaited your answer. And since you knew _very well_ what he meant, your look of surprise now slowly turned into a grin that almost matched his.

****

“Not at all, my handsome king~” you smiled down at him, taking his face into your hands momentarily (as best you could anyways, giving your current position), making him blush and look up at you with adoring eyes. You had to admit, even though you were inches away from sitting on his face once again, he looked rather...beautiful like this. Adorable, even. “You know...you really do look rather cute when you’re underneath me.” you found yourself saying aloud, in a genuinely soft tone, to fully reflect your thoughts to him. This only worsened Snatcher’s blush further, as you saw his face glow an even brighter, glowing yellow while his floof expanded, brushing up against your naked body even more than it already was. You expected him to sputter at the compliment, maybe say something in protest in his usual tsundere way-

****

What he did instead _completely_ caught you off guard.

****

Snatcher immediately pushed you back onto his mouth without any warning whatsoever, with you letting out a shocked yelp as you nearly lost your balance. Your panic was short-lived though, as he instantly went back to what he was doing before, only with _much_ more vigor this time. His hands gripped your thighs once more, holding you down as he hastily licked through your folds before going up and sucking at your sensitive clit. You assumed he was trying to distract you (or distract himself at least) from how flustered he had become by your sudden compliment. You found it hard to complain though, as Snatcher then did you a _tremendous_ favor by _finally_ bringing his tongue down and slipping it inside of you. The warmth of his tongue, along with the sheer size and length of it, was enough to deliciously fill you up. Your hands went down to congratulate him for this by yanking and tugging at his floof mercilessly, just like he had wanted from you. And in case that wasn’t “rough” enough for him, you also started to slowly rock your pelvis down onto his mouth, his growls, purrs, and moans of approval letting you know he was _very_ pleased with this.

****

“Oh _yes!_ Snatcher! _A-ahhh-_ Good boy- S-such a _good_ boy-” you babbled out, determined to repay Snatcher for all the work he was doing by praising him endlessly. “Ohhh, _fuuuck,_ Snatcher! You f-feel so _good,_ my king! My cute, handsome king-” you breathed out as you rocked your hips on top of him, his tongue delving deep inside of you, retracting momentarily, before plunging back between your wet folds and making you cry out in pleasure.

****

Meanwhile, while you were focused on your own pleasure, Snatcher was currently enjoying the taste of you on his tongue. You hadn’t come yet, but he could tell that you were getting awfully close. You were just so _wet_ for him that he couldn't resist himself as his tongue continuously went in and out of your entrance, your slick gathering onto the surface of it, before it went back into his mouth and made him groan at the taste of you. You were so _succulent,_ so _delicious,_ and so incredibly _addicting._ He just couldn’t get enough of you. Not to mention your praising, gasping, and lovely, continuous moaning; it all sounded like the most beautiful song he had ever heard along with the best meal he had ever tasted. You were _warm, sweet,_ and so very, very _alive._ He was determined to eat you out like he was _starved,_ despite the fact that he didn’t even need to eat. And while his relentless attacks on your pussy never ceased, while you bucked your hips against his mouth more desperately, while your hands had a near vice grip on his hair, and while your thighs so _deliciously_ pinned him to the mattress, squeezing and trapping his head with no escape, Snatcher wondered how long this wonderful experience was going to last before you would finally reach your peak.

****

However, a more important question Snatcher was currently asking himself: Why on earth had he not done this _sooner?_

****

“O-oh god-” you gasped, keening, the spring inside of you coiling further and further and threatening to release. You almost didn’t want to come like this, with the moment being so short-lived. It felt so _good_ and you just didn’t want it to stop. But...at the same time you were so, _so_ close, teetering on the edge of ecstasy so much that you nearly threatened to fall over. “W-wait, shit, Snatcher! I’m gonna come- I’m s-so close- I _can’t-”_ you tried to warn him, bracing yourself for when he would pull away from you and the wonderful feeling would be gone.

****

But, to your immediate surprise, Snatcher didn’t stop to take a break. He didn’t pull away for a moment, not even to make a teasing remark about how close you were. If anything, you saying this seemed to put him into even more of a frenzy, as he let out a growl and kept his grip on your thighs firm, catching your attention. But even with his sudden reluctance to pull away, Snatcher looked up at you and gave you a moment to reconsider, not going any further in case you actually wanted him to stop. Even with that wild, lustful look in his eyes, Snatcher was still being considerate in case you wanted to tap out. But considering that your movements were directly contradicting that notion, as you never ceased humping his face, it was safe to say that even though you were embarrassingly close and wanted the moment to last longer, you couldn't help but crave your release.

****

“P-please... _don’t stop-”_

****

That was all that Snatcher needed to hear, as he then slowly removed his tongue from your hole before he began to relentlessly attack at your clit, licking and sucking it, eating you out hastily and sloppily. You _screamed_ his name, gripping at the purple fur that was still in your grip tighter and tighter as the band inside you was primed and ready to snap. And sure enough, just at the sudden stimulation alone, you instantly felt your orgasm quickly approaching-

****

_“Oh Snatcher! S-Snatcher! F-fuck! Yes! Don’t stop, p-please!”_ you wailed, rocking your hips down on him harder and harder as you chased after you high, with it hurtling towards you as you brought your head back and kept crying out. _“Y-yes! I love you, I love you so much, my king! I’m gonna come! Please, let me – AH! – c-come in your mouth- Ohhhhhh please-”_

****

As Snatcher licked one, final stripe over your sensitive clit, your body went rigid as you came with a loud moan, the noise filling the room as your body instantly relaxed and any tension you had soon melted away. Snatcher kept you steady, his hands going to your waist and holding you in place as the inside of his mouth was soon flooded with your cum, with him groaning in appreciation and closing his eyes to further enjoy the taste. He gulped down every last drop until you had no more to give and he slowly started licking you clean, your body shivering, before he pulled away with a lewd, wet _pop._ Your head was tilted back as you panted and groaned, with Snatcher using most of the effort to keep you from crashing on top of him. Once you finally put in effort to regain your bearings, you saw Snatcher smiling up at you, an obvious slick sheen coating his mouth, with him putting on a show of licking his lips for your viewing pleasure, making you shiver and smile weakly. You carefully began to move yourself back, with Snatcher helping you get off of his head, before you slowly sat yourself back down on his chest. Snatcher secretly pitied that he couldn't stay between your thighs for the rest of eternity (if he could die twice, he’d die a _very_ happy man between those beautiful legs of yours), but the current, flushed look on your face certainly made up for it.

****

**“Feeling better now, love?”** Snatcher asked simply as he pushed himself back up slightly. You nodded lazily, only humming in agreement, your head still dizzy from such an incredible rush. **“Well, I can certainly say I enjoyed my little ‘meal’ as well~”** he purred out, licking his lips once more as he chuckled. But you failed to see the humor in it. While it had been positively _amazing,_ and you were now completely satisfied, you couldn't help but still feel a little guilty...

****

“I’m sorry...”

****

_**“What?”**_ Snatcher said almost immediately, not sounding angry but utterly confused, as his shocked expression confirmed this. **“What on earth is there to be sorry about, darling? You came, didn’t you?”** again, it wasn’t an accusatory statement, but a genuine question. Not that it made you feel less guilty though, especially when Snatcher looked so incredibly worried for you. **“Did you not enjoy yourself or…?”** he cautioned, and you could tell by the look on his face that he feared he had gone too far.

****

“No, no, no, It’s okay! Snatch, I promise you, I loved it. I enjoyed every minute of it.” you were quick to dissuade him from that thought, reaching for one of his hands and bringing it into yours. “It felt _so_ good and you were _wonderful._ It’s just...I wish it could’ve lasted longer, you know? I came so soon-” you looked away from him for a moment, feeling awkward. Snatcher just blinked at you, taking your words in. You couldn’t help but tense, worried as to what he might say-

****

**“Sweetheart-”** Snatcher’s tone was suddenly serious, his hand leaving yours so he could turn your head to look back at him. He wasn’t smiling, but instead he was giving you a rather intense look. You gulped a bit nervously at this, but Snatcher’s clawed thumb gently caressing your cheek helped you to relax somewhat. What he asked you next though made you do a double-take. **“Do you trust me?”** he asked you sincerely, while you only looked back at him, confused.

****

“What? What do you-”

****

_**“Do you trust me?”**_ he repeated, stressing it even more this time by saying each word slowly, the serious look in his eyes never faltering. **“Because if you say ‘Yes’, and only if you _really_ want me to...”** his thumb grazed across your cheek and down to your chin, his gaze never leaving yours. **“Well...I could see us ending the night with one more round. All for you. What do you say?”** his proposal, along with his voice being so kind and gentle as he said it, left you astounded. That, _and_ the fact that he didn’t even add his signature “Do we have a deal?” phrase at the end of that sentence. It only further proved to you that he was dead serious about this. You considered it for a moment, mulling it over in your head. And as you looked back at Snatcher, his expression so set and firm, yet his eyes so obviously conveying his love to you perfectly…

********

You didn’t need to think twice about your decision.

********

“Yes...I trust you. But only if you want to do this too. I don’t want to force you...” you brought your hands up to Snatcher’s face, lightly cupping his cheeks, as you tried to sound just as serious. Snatcher just let out a brief chuckle, leaning into your touch momentarily.

********

**“Believe me, I want to. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”** he reassured you, taking one of your hands off his check and bringing it into his own hand, kissing the palm of it tenderly. **“So you’re sure that you want this? Absolutely positive? Last chance to back out, sweetheart.”** Snatcher joked, chuckling along with you. You knew just as well as he did that if you _actually_ wanted to back out at any point in time he would still give you the chance. You nodded, taking your hand that he was currently holding, turned it around, and intertwined his claws with your fingers, squeezing his hand for a brief second to comfort him.

********

_“Yes._ I want this. I want _you,_ Snatcher.” you told him confidently.

********

After saying that, you carefully pushed yourself up so you could reach him. Snatcher seemed to take the hint and leaned down as well, wrapping his arms around you while your hands moved to his shoulders for support. You lifted yourself up, he leaned forward, and you both met halfway with a kiss and embraced. It was a short, sweet, simple gesture of affection, not nearly as hot and heavy as all the others that had came before it. But to the both of you, especially to Snatcher, it was a sweet gesture that felt like it meant the world. With him holding you so close and with you trusting him so dearly…you both wouldn’t have it any other way, than with your lover. Even as you both broke away from such a deep kiss, you couldn't help but look each other in the eyes, sighing. In that moment, you considered yourself so lucky to have ever met someone like Snatcher. Sure, he had his quirks that either drove you up the wall or made you absolutely head over heels in love with him. But honestly? You wouldn’t change a thing about him. Meanwhile, Snatcher was so incredibly happy that he had given love another shot and was fortunate enough to have you as his soulmate. You were precious to him and you really, truly _loved_ him, and if he could, he would give you every soul in the entire planet without second thought because your love meant so, so much more to him…

********

Of course...he could always repay you in _other_ ways.

********

Snatcher grinned at you, making absolute sure that you were ready, before he snapped his fingers and teleported the both of you into a more “fitting” position. And sure enough, with a brief flash of movement, the cloud of purple smoke soon dissipating in front of you, you weren’t all that surprised to find that you were the one laying on your back, with Snatcher leaning over you, pinning you to the mattress. The suddenness of it all certainly gave you an awful case of déjà vu, but you really couldn't complain with the view, as Snatcher’s handsome face smiled down at you from above and you happily returned the gesture. Before you could even ask what he was planning to do to you, Snatcher leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to your lips. You closed your eyes, humming, as his soon broke away and trailed his kisses further down; to the crook of your neck, past your shoulder, across your chest, nearing your waist… You soon opened your eyes once you realized where Snatcher had stopped, lifting your head up to look in front of you. And sure enough, Snatcher had already brought his hands underneath your thighs, spreading you open for him, as he grinned back at you.

********

“Snatcher...” you whined, feeling embarrassed. “I’m not sure if I can-”

********

**“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about _that._ I always have ways to make you more...‘prepared’ for me-”** Snatcher calmed you with his soothing tone, before going to snap his fingers once more.

********

You gasped as a sudden glow spread over you, a shining, shimmering purple that made the surface of your skin sparkle. You assumed it must have been Snatcher’s magic; or at least it certainly _felt_ like it, as you soon felt a sudden rush of warmth while your nerve endings tingled from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. It was an almost indescribable feeling...but ohhh, fuck, did it feel _good._ You couldn’t help but moan a little and sigh as the warm, pleasant feeling enveloped your entire body like a blanket, with you closing your eyes to further enjoy it. But where the strange spell really started affecting you was _far_ more noticeable. You suddenly felt more invigorated, and your pussy certainly seemed to think so as well, as you were surprised to find that you were suddenly wet once again, primed and ready for another round. Once the spell eventually faded, with you pitying the loss of such a relaxing sensation, you opened your eyes only to be met with Snatcher’s pleased, grinning face. So...he could use spells like aphrodisiacs? _That_ was certainly new.

********

Not that you were complaining, of course.

********

**“Now...before I go any further-”** Snatcher said to you, smiling, as if the position he was currently in was completely casual and not nearly the sexiest thing you had ever bared witness to. **“Mind telling me what the safe word is, darling?”** he said confidently, with a serious look in his eyes, even as he leaned down momentarily to kiss the front of your stomach. You gulped nervously, yet you were still terribly excited.

********

“Cerulean...” you whispered, your voice a tad shaky as Snatcher leaned dangerously close and gripped your thighs tighter.

********

_**“Good~”** _

********

Snatcher let out deep chuckle, making you shiver, before taking that as his cue to immediately bury his face back between your legs.

********

You cried out abruptly, not expecting him to put his mouth onto you so quickly and immediately start licking away at you. And even though whatever sex spell he had used on you earlier clearly made you ready to go again, you were quick to figure out that you were still very sensitive, you and your body jolting from the sudden stimulation. Snatcher seemed to notice this himself and, with great care, stopped his ministrations, giving you time for a breather. You took that moment with appreciation, inhaling and exhaling deeply, before nodding for him to continue. Snatcher then, more carefully this time, started to lick your clit languidly with his tongue, humming slightly, his head bobbing up and down in an easy rhythm. You could barely find any words to say in that moment, all that came out of your mouth being moans, whines, and pleads of his name as he continued eating you out once more. Even though Snatcher was going slower, you couldn’t help but find your body squirming, twitching, shuddering, the overwhelming feeling causing you to gasp and cry out. He was so gentle with you, taking his sweet time to make sure you would last longer while still making you shake and shiver all over. And yet, his hands did the exact opposite, as held you so firmly in place that you were _positive_ he would leave bruises on your thighs. And you _loved_ it. You _adored_ the thought of all the bruises and marks that Snatcher would leave, or had already left, all over your body. He always did it because, as he put it, it showed that you were his and that he was yours…

********

Actually...that thought made you realize something as your eyes suddenly opened from reveling in the wondrous feeling of what Snatcher was doing to you, struggling to look back at him. You had to admit, it was a _very_ pretty sight indeed to see the “All Mighty King of Subcon” absolutely going to town between your legs. In fact, you would go so far as to say he was enjoying this just as much as you were because, while he was still being gentle, you could still tell how desperate he was just to get another taste of you. And while the thought of him wanting “seconds” of you so badly made you smile, you were very quick to notice something else. His movements were becoming a bit sporadic, less focused, his tongue hitting you in the right places but occasionally pulling away. You assumed it was because Snatcher wanted to drag it all out before you finally came, perhaps edging you a bit. But looking closer, you saw this wasn’t exactly the case. While he ate you out eagerly, you couldn’t help but notice that the bed was rocking slightly. Strange, because you weren’t even bucking your hips into his mouth like you had been before-

********

But, as you got a closer look, you soon realized it wasn’t _you_ who was rocking the bed. Lo and behold, it was Snatcher himself, humping the mattress without a care in the world.

********

You assumed he must have been trying to hide it from you, given that he wasn’t rocking the bed too terribly. But because of how big Snatcher was, his awkward position, and just how strangely his body moved without necessarily having “hips” in the first place, it was...less than subtle, to say the least. However, you were more than happy you managed to catch him doing it though, as you were struck with a sudden realization (which was impressive all on its own, given just how mind-blowingly _amazing_ Snatcher was making you feel, yet you could still think somewhat clearly). You realized that if you came for a second time that would probably be the end of it. And you didn’t even stop to consider that poor Snatcher had only come once earlier. Yes, _he_ made the proposal to go again, and _he_ was the one offering to do this for you. But...you wouldn’t lie, the thought of you coming twice and Snatcher being left to take care of himself made you feel more than a tad guilty. He seemed to be just as needy as you, groaning against your pussy while his “hips” kept slowly thrusting into the mattress...

********

You couldn't help but fantasize Snatcher doing that to you instead, which gave you an idea.

********

“S-Snatch, wait, stop-” you considered using the aforementioned safe word to get his attention, but that was for emergencies only. That, and you didn’t want to worry Snatcher too much to begin with, so instead you gathered enough strength to lightly tap the top of his head to catch his attention. He had already froze completely once you said the word “stop”, but you tapping his head caused him to recoil from your body almost immediately, looking back at you fearfully.

********

**“Are...are you alright? Did I hurt you?”** despite you not even uttering the safe word, Snatcher still acted as if you had, looking over you with panic in his eyes. And as he eased his grip on your thighs significantly, he winced once he noticed, as you suspected earlier, the large bruises he left behind on your skin. _**“Oh...”**_ he muttered, barely above a whisper, his expression almost sorrowful as his claws lightly brushed across the faint marks. **“Darling...I’m so, _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to-”**

__

****_****_ ** **

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. Snatch, look at me-” you calmed him, leaning yourself up and bringing his face into your hands, making him look up at you and away from the bruises he was fussing over. “It’s _okay._ You didn’t hurt me, I promise. You’re fine...” you stroked his cheek gently, seeing him relax marginally at your comforting words and lean into your touch.

****_****_ ** **

**“But then...why did you want me to stop?”** Snatcher asked you quietly, looking confused. You simply smiled at him before nodding downwards. He just looked blankly back at you, peering down towards your chest instead, then looking back up at you with an even more puzzled expression. You couldn’t help but snicker at this. **“What? What’s so fu- _Nngh!”_** he quickly got the message as you quickly pulled him upwards and grabbed at where his “crotch” would be, lightly palming his now _incredibly_ noticeable erection. You both weren’t surprised to look down and see a slowly opening slit appear once more, the tip of his tendril-like dick peaking out just barely. **“A-ah. Well. I see. Th-that... _that’s_ why-”** you found yourself giggling at his sudden shyness before you ushered him up even further, looking into eyes deeply.

****_********** ** _ ** **

_“Exactly._ After all, what kind of soulmate would I be if I left you like this? I want you to be able to enjoy this too, baby.” your foreheads pressed against one another as you got closer, Snatcher’s expression becoming softer and softer as you spoke such kind, loving words. You pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, before wrapping your arms around him as best you could, gazing up at him lovingly. “Please... _take me,_ Snatcher. I want you... _I love you.”_ you whispered, before pressing a brief, gentle kiss to his lips, with Snatcher sighing softly and closing his eyes, pressing himself against you.

****_********** ** _ ** **

As you kept kissing Snatcher, not wanting to let go of him for even a second, you felt a sudden shift in the air along with a strange, magical sound. When you opened your eyes to see what on earth had caused the noise, you pulled away from Snatcher with a small gasp. His body suddenly started to glow, his form morphing and shifting into something else, something surprisingly _smaller._ When he finally stopped, you were shocked to find that didn’t look like his regular, ghostly self anymore. Instead, he looked _human._ Well... _almost_ human. Snatcher’s noodly body, the one that you were most used to seeing, was now replaced with the body of a tall, handsome fellow dressed in royal clothes of purple and gold; and said fellow was now suddenly standing over you and staring directly at you while you simply looked him over. But while he had a much more human-like shape, and there were human features that _definitely_ hadn’t been there before, such as curly hair atop his head, fingers instead of claws, and an actual, visible neck, you could still recognize him. Not just because you had seen him take this form plenty of time before, but because you were pretty sure that human skin wasn’t usually purple, golden-yellow glowing eyes definitely weren’t normal, and no mere mortal could have two, big fangs that were part of a _certain someone’s_ signature grin.

****_********** ** _ ** **

Only right now he wasn’t grinning at all. Snatcher seemed just as surprised as you were, looking himself over as well (making you assume that him shapeshifting had been a physical reaction and not on purpose), before looking back at you, at a complete loss for words. You quickly reassured him though by smiling and bringing your arm back around to cup one of his cheeks. It didn’t matter to you if he was human-looking or not, hot or cold to the touch, or even kindhearted or mischievous. Because he was still the same, silly ghost of a prince that you had fallen in love with. And right now, in this tender moment between the both of you, he was your _king,_ forever and always…

****_********** ** _ ** **

Words didn’t need to be said in that moment, because right after you and Snatcher took a moment to gaze at each other lovingly, you both rushed forward at the same time to press your lips together, allowing yourselves to be brought into another kiss. It was a passionate, eager exchange between the two of you, especially as your hands reverently touched Snatcher’s still clothed body, like he had done so many times with yours. And yet there was a certain softness behind both of your movements, humming so sweetly into your opposite partner’s mouth, eyes closed, becoming absolutely lost in the feeling of your lover being so _near,_ so _close._

****_********** ** _ ** **

You eventually found yourself pulling away and hastily going to undress Snatcher, while he was more than happy to assist you. You both wasted little time with unbuttoning his regal coat and undershirt, slipping both of them off his shoulders, before unbuckling his belt to finally get him out of his pants. His clothes were flung across the bed and thrown to the floor like a scene in some sort of romantic, smutty film, until you paused once your thumbs were under the waistband of his undergarments. You were slower with taking these off this time, gauging Snatcher’s reaction as his unneeded breath turned shaky, before you finally manage to free his, still very erect, dick from its prison. And you weren’t surprised to see that even below the waistline his body was more human, save for the unnatural purple hue that matched the rest of him and the light blue bead of precum dripping from the tip of the head. You took a moment to admire his body, very aware of Snatcher’s cheeks becoming more and more colored with golden blush the longer you stared, before you quickly brought your arms back around him and pulled him closer.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“Snatcher...I want to feel you inside of me.” you told Snatcher, now that you were both face-to-face again, placing a few fleeting kisses to his warm, blushing face. “But...what do _you_ want, sweetheart?” you turned the tables on him, calling him by the nickname he oh-so-loved to use with you. And sure enough, his reaction was definitely worth it, as Snatcher whined in embarrassment and tried to hide by burying his face into the crook of your shoulder. You couldn’t help but giggle, waiting for his answer as you brought a hand up to gently comb through his soft, wavy locks of purple hair.

****_********** ** _ ** **

**“Mhm…”** Snatcher simply hummed, obviously enjoying you “petting” him but still refusing to show you his incredibly flushed face. **“Can we...could you be on top of me? Please?”** he asked, his now warm breath puffing up against you skin. You smiled, bringing him back up so you could press a kiss to his forehead, very proud of him for truthfully saying what he wanted. He even said _“please”,_ so who were you to deny him such a request?

****_********** ** _ ** **

Thankfully enough, for the both of you, there was far more room to maneuver on the bed, now that Snatcher was perfectly human-sized. This made it much more than easy for you and Snatcher to hold each other close and roll over on the bed slowly, until you were the one on top of him, lightly straddling his hips as he laid underneath you. Indulging both him and yourself, you rocked your hips a little, his dick rubbing against your folds. Immediately he gasped, his hand going to muffle the moan that just came out of his mouth, before you stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“Come on, Snatcher. I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you sing for me...” you begged him, stopping your movements just so you could look him in the eyes. And to your surprise, he didn’t give you a snarky remark back, didn’t growl at you, or even roll his eyes before reluctantly agreeing to do it anyways. Instead, Snatcher simply stared back at you, his eyes half-lidded and sparkling with devotion as he was greeted with the sight of, who he believed to be, the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He sighed dreamily, before nodding for you to continue.

****_********** ** _ ** **

You smiled back at him, your hands pressed against his chest as you positioned your pussy over him for a better angle. Snatcher helped you by going to hold his cock upright and steady. You then lowered yourself onto him slowly, taking him inch by inch as you went down, making Snatcher groan at the sensation as his head titled back onto the pillows. You stopped once he was fully sheathed inside of you, your bodies now flush together, with you groaning as well at the feeling of being so incredibly _full,_ his cock stretching you out just _perfectly._ Experimentally, you flexed, making Snatcher gasp and whimper at the sudden squeeze, with you taking that as your cue to start carefully moving yourself on top of him. You pushed yourself up with your knees, the base of his cock slipping out of your pussy for a moment with a wet, slick sound, before you came right back down at the same, excruciatingly slow pace. Snatcher’s hands immediately grabbed at the sides of your waist. And while his hands were far smaller than in his original form, they still kept a tight grip on you as you continued gently riding him. You happily began grinding your hips down onto him, Snatcher’s mouth becoming O-shaped while he closed his eyes and began moaning deeply, just like you had wanted from him.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“Are you enjoying yourself...my king?” you huffed out, still smiling, but with great effort as you continued on with your motions while speaking. And judging by the high-pitched moan that came out of Snatcher’s mouth shortly afterwards you figured that, yes, he seemed to be _thoroughly_ enjoying himself right now. “I’ll take that as a definite ‘Yes’~” you managed to chuckle, before gasping as Snatcher’s hands gripped at your waist more tightly in retaliation to that witty remark, just like he had done before when he was eating you out, most _certainly_ leaving more bruises behind.

****_********** ** _ ** **

**“Come down here, love? With me? Please...”** Snatcher spoke, his words cut off by him gasping and moaning as you never ceased humping him. The tone of his voice was soft, caring, pleading. It was especially surprising considering how hard he was grabbing onto you at the moment. But...you just couldn't say “No” to that face. That handsome, striking face that, even while it was slightly goofy and perfectly resembled a Jack-O-lantern, looked up at you with such loving, desperate eyes…

****_********** ** _ ** **

You, unfortunately, had to pause for a moment in order to lean yourself down, closer to him, until Snatcher suddenly wrapped his arms around you to where he was now holding you in his own strong, yet skinny, arms. Your bare bodies pressed against one another, your opposite skins feelings soft and warm to the touch, before Snatcher gave you a soft smile, urging you to continue without even having to say so. It was a bit difficult for you to maneuver like you previously had been doing, as you weren’t able to lift your hips up as far in this position. But Snatcher more than happily made up for it, as his hands went to hold you in place once more and he began thrusting up into you every time you came down, making you cry out in pleasure. He wasn’t straight up fucking you with reckless abandonment like he usually did, even while his cock so deliciously dragged out the pleasure from your body. Snatcher was, unmistakably, making love to you. You were both making love to _each other._ You moved together in such a gentle, steady rhythm, your bodies so close to where you kept each other warm, yet the pace was enough to make both you and Snatcher moan and shudder in pleasure. Of course, you expected that both of you would start increasing your paces soon, but for right now both of you enjoyed the slow, steady bliss that hit your bodies in waves.

****_********** ** _ ** **

**“Tell me you’re mine, love...please-”** Snatcher begged you, his voice soft yet deep sounding against your ear, the way he called you “love” making you sigh as he continued bucking up into you.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“I-I’m...I’m yours- _AH!”_ you could help but let out a high-pitched cry as Snatcher’s gave a sudden, far more harder thrust into you, with you dissolving into a moan as your head delved into the crook of Snatcher’s neck. “P-please...ohhh, _please,_ do that again-” you pleaded, gasping, your warm breath right against his neck as you held onto him for dear life by his shoulders, putting your full weight on top of him.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

By your request, Snatcher increased his pace, his hips jerking up earnestly as his dick went in and out of you _over,_ and _over,_ and _over_ again, your hips crashing down and perfectly timing his thrusting. He wasn’t going at a terribly frantic pace, as Snatcher was careful not to go too fast so as not to accidentally hurt you, even in this situation. But it was the perfect amount of friction to where the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the wet noise of Snatcher’s dick pulling out then re-entering you, the mattress below creaking like a metronome as you both rocked the bed, and the beautiful song both of you made while moaning in unison were the only noises that could be heard inside the bedroom. The two of you could barely even speak, Snatcher’s pleased grunts mixing in with your whimpers as the wonderful feeling felt like it would last for an _eternity-_

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_“I love you.”_

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_**“I love you.”** _

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Both of you said these words at seemingly the exact same time, even surprising yourselves for a moment, making you lift your head up to stare back at Snatcher’s astonished face that perfectly matched yours. You both couldn’t help but smile at one another, laughing together in the moment, your laughter light and airy and Snatcher’s giggling being surprisingly high-pitched and bubbly, filling the room along with the all the other noises. Snatcher took a moment to bring a hand to your face, his thumb brushing against your cheek as you smiled back at him. It was partially difficult to make eye contact at this point, especially with bed and your bodies moving as much as they were, but you both somehow managed it and sighed as you looked into each other’s eyes, filled with lust and bliss, but so obviously, deeply in love with one another.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“I- _ohhh_ -I’m getting...s-so close, darling-”** Snatcher admitted, and you could tell just from his facial expression alone that he was nearing the cusp of an orgasm, especially with him muttering the word “fuck” under his breath so he wouldn’t ruin the moment with you. **“A-are...you also-?”** he barely got to finish asking that question as you were already nodding your head furiously, buckling your legs together to brace yourself for the impeding impact of pleasure that was slowly hurtling towards both of you like a meteorite.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_“Come with me, Snatcher-”_ you whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Your hips suddenly smacked down onto him with more fever, making Snatcher gasp in shock and cry out your name loudly. His hands slid down to grip at your thighs momentarily before reaching for your ass, groping and squeezing as he shut his eyes tight and groaned while his thrusting started to becoming more rushed, sloppy, yet it still caused you to shriek as well, his name a mantra on your lips. In those final moments, while you could still speak semi-coherent sentences before the inevitable rush that would take over the both of you, you praised him. You praised Snatcher as much as you could, thanking him endlessly, letting him know just how good he was making you feel, complimenting him and telling him how much you loved him, how lucky you were to have your king and be _his,_ all _his,_ and that he was also _yours,_ all _yours-_

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Your words and praises seemed to finally push Snatcher over the edge, with him gasping before crying out your name as he came, emptying himself deep inside of you with a long, drawn-out moan. This caused you to come as well, with you gasping along with him before suddenly leaning over to bite his shoulder, muffling your moans against his skin, causing him to cry out even more while your cum spurted out and onto his dick. Snatcher’s own cum filled you up to the brim, the sticky substance strangely chilling before suddenly warming up inside of you. Both of your orgasms crashed over you at almost the same time, the warm, tingling feeling spreading throughout your entire bodies until you were left to bask in the blissful afterglow. You soon collapsed next to each other and laid there, panting, both of your chests rising and falling together in unison. You didn’t care how messy you were in that moment, your body drenched in cum and sweat, the same as Snatcher’s. Right now, you felt thoroughly and utterly _loved,_ all over your entire body...

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

And you also felt very, _very_ tired. You slowly found yourself closing your eyes, exhaustion finally taking over you…

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

* * *

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

The sunlight carefully peaked out from the blinds of the windows, lighting up your bedroom, the sunlight itself hitting your face and making it glow while you peacefully rested. At some point, (with a little extra encouragement from Mr. Sun) you finally forced yourself to wake up, still half-asleep as you opened your eyes slowly, making sleepy noises as you squirmed around in the comfort of your own bed. You felt warm, oddly refreshed, even, your still naked body now covered in sheets and blankets and your head laying against an incredibly comfy pillow…

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

An incredibly comfy pillow who was lightly snoring, purring, and cuddling you in his sleep, that is.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

You carefully titled your head up, and you weren’t surprised to find that your head was actually laying against Snatcher’s chest, his eyes closed while _his_ head rested on top of the actual pillows. You smiled to yourself once you noticed that not only were the _blankets_ keeping you warm, but Snatcher’s arms were as well while he was hugging you in his sleep. How _adorable!_ What was more surprising to you, however, was that Snatcher was still in his human form as he slept next to you. You had honestly expected Snatcher to shift back once all had been said and done last night (you briefly remembered the both of you had taken a quick shower afterwards, helping clean each other off, before you both immediately went back to bed and completely passed out). But sure enough, Snatcher hadn’t shapeshifted back, not even through the night. You couldn’t really explain why, but you found the gesture oddly heart-warming. Although you really wouldn’t have minded cuddling Snatcher in his normal, yet far larger form, despite what you had expected, _he_ was the one cuddling _you_ in his human form instead, looking just as peaceful as can be. Your smile turned soft as you kept staring up at his face, before you leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the front of Snatcher’s chest.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Meanwhile Snatcher, presumably still “asleep” to your knowledge, peaked one of his eyes open to look down at you as you did this, smiling to himself. He then took you by suddenly by surprise, hugging you and bringing your face even closer to his bare chest, purring louder as he nuzzled the top of your head. You yelped, letting out a slight muffled protest at first, before you finally managed to free yourself, giving Snatcher an only semi-annoyed smile while he simply chuckled at you. _Smug bastard._ You should’ve _known_ that he hadn’t actually been asleep. One, because he barely needed any sleep to begin with, being a ghost and all, and he almost _always_ woke up before you did. Two, because that “snoring” of his earlier had sounded so _fake_ and he probably knew it. And three, well, he had pulled this exact kind of stunt before, so you really weren’t all that surprised. But you couldn’t find it in you to be mad at him, as you soon found yourself nuzzling against him as well.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Good morning, beautiful~”** Snatcher cooed, kissing the top of your head and making you giggle.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Good morning, handsome~” you said right back, yawning to yourself a little afterwards. It had become almost like a sort of ritual between you to say those paired phrases to each other every morning, just like a loving, married couple would do. It was certainly fitting, you quietly thought to yourself, as the two of you sighed and held each other close in your arms.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**_“Sooo_...I’m guessing that little ‘deal’ of ours was worth it, hmm?”** Snatcher suddenly asked you, trying to strike up a conversation (or, in this case, late pillow-talk).

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Pffft, of _course._ Of course you would have to _ask,_ you absolute dork-” you couldn’t help but laugh at his question, bumping your forehead against his chest playfully.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“I don’t think I can count you calling me an ‘absolute dork’ as an answer to my question, sweetheart~”** Snatcher suddenly pushed you away from his chest, just so he could “boop” your nose with his before giving you a sort of lazy Eskimo kiss, making you burst out into hysterical little giggles. **“So? Tell me, did I ‘rock your world’ hard enough for you?~”** he jeered, causing you to let out even more laughter.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Awww, you sure you don’t mean that the other way around, _Snatchie?~”_ you teased right back, using that nickname you just _knew_ he hated, with Snatcher rolling his eyes and groaning as if on cue. “Yes, I enjoyed it very much. Thank you very much, my handsome king.” you told him, more serious this time, as you leaned up to kiss his lips softly, with Snatcher sighing happily in response before you broke away.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Oh? Think we should do it again sometime soon, then? I’d _love_ to be the one to sit on _your_ face next time, darling~”** Snatcher purred, his hands sliding down your back before unmistakably going to squeeze your ass, making you gasp like you were offended before playfully swatting at his chest. **“Now _that_ sounds sexy as...hell...hmm.”** his words trailed off there for a moment, his face scrunching up in displeasure once he uttered that sentence. **“Yeahhh, that definitely sounded better in my head. Remind me to _never_ say the words ‘sexy’ and ‘hell’ in the same sentence ever again. Just doesn’t sound right in my voice-”** he cringed, comically, causing you to almost double over wheezing with laughter.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Well, we’ll see about that ‘sometime’ later, honey.” you told him once you finally composed yourself, lifting yourself up from the bed and placing a quick peck on his cheek. As you tried to move away, pushing his arms off of you, you heard Snatcher’s _very_ audible whine of dismay. “Can I at least get dressed now?” you asked him rhetorically with a laugh, going to stretch your arms as you sat upright (making a mental note of how Snatcher blushed when you groaned while doing said stretching) before slowly moving to get out of bed.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Hmm...”** even though you had your back turned to Snatcher, you where almost positive that he was actually tapping his chin in thought to that question. _**“Nope!”**_ he suddenly intervened, punctuating the “p” in his obvious answer, his arms back around you before you could even blink as he immediately pulled you back into bed. **“Come here, my darling! Your king demands you~”** Snatcher teased in a sing-song voice, going to litter your face in kisses while you were uncontrollably laughing and squirming in his grasp.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_“Snatch!_ Come on-” you giggled, Snatcher’s hair tickling the sides of your face while he constantly placed kisses all over your face, jawbone, neck, even going down to one of your shoulders, breaking away with a very audible “mwah!” sound that left you more flustered than you already where. “Alright, alright! I’ll stay in bed for cuddles. _Jeez,_ you could’ve just _asked.”_ you finally admitted defeat, giving into his persistence and falling right back into his arms. Snatcher was very pleased at this, no surprise there, as he chuckled to himself.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Nahhh, it’s more fun this way~”** Snatcher grinned to himself triumphantly, resting his head against yours and sighing for a moment before suddenly remembering something. **“Actually, now that you mention it...mind switching with me?”** he leaned back to ask you. You just looked back at him, confused. **“You _knooow._ Don’t make me spell it out, sweetheart-”** he huffed at you not taking the immediate hint, blushing slightly as he avoided looking at you for a moment, too shy to tell you whatever this “it” was. Then, after blinking dumbly for a few more seconds, it finally hit you.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Ah. He wanted to be the “little spoon.”

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

You rolled your eyes as his insistent “tsundere-ness” before opening your arms wide and motioning for him to come closer with a warm smile. Snatcher grinned happily at your invitation, trying to hide his more than giddy giggling (and failing miserably) before he scooted further down in the bed, to make himself “shorter” than you, and then immediately rushed forward, planting his face in your chest and hugging your waist snugly. Snatcher’s purring returned once again, a deep, rumbling noise that vibrated against your chest, as he rubbed the side of his face against your chest just like an affectionate house cat. You just let out an adoring sigh as you looked down at him, wrapping your arms around him as well, once of your hands going up to comb through his hair, making him purr even more intensely against you. God, you loved him. And he loved you...even if he was stubborn about it most of the time, you still knew it was true.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Five more minutes?” you asked, and Snatcher considered this for a moment.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Better make it ten, sweetheart. You’re awfully nice and warm...”** he spoke through purring, holding you more tightly and closing his eyes, signaling that he was about to fall asleep on you once more (probably just to spite you). And sure enough, after one, big yawn from him, he was out like a light again, using you as his favorite pillow while he dozed off peacefully, still purring in his sleep.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Well, looked as though you wouldn’t be able to move for a couple more hours. But if you were being completely honest with yourself?

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

It was _definitely_ worth it.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **


	3. Caught in the Act (Male Reader ver.)

It wasn’t very well known that Snatcher was secretly as passionate as he was. Except it wasn’t much of a secret to you, that is, considering the very first thing that happened once you walked into Snatcher’s home was that you immediately found yourself teleported into his “lap”, with Snatcher himself hugging you close and cuddling you like the world depended on it. You didn’t mind this one bit, of course, but it was always so surprising just how affectionate Snatcher could really be with you. Not to mention how handsome he was and how bold he was around you...which didn’t help you current “problem” in the slightest.

But then again, it wasn’t like he needed to know about that right now.

“Well, looks like _someone’s_ needy for attention.” you giggled, as Snatcher nuzzled you from behind and held you tightly. The fur around his neck tickled at your skin, causing you to blush and squirm in his grasp. But Snatcher just held you tighter at this, chuckling. Of course, you knew it wouldn’t have been that easy to get out of this. When Snatcher wanted to cuddle he rarely ever let go of you, as this was part of his stubborn nature (but of course, you didn’t mind this, because if you _actually_ wanted him to let go he would do so for you without a second thought).

 **“Can you blame me? Especially when I have the world’s most beautiful soulmate in my arms?~”** Snatcher purred happily, leaning down lower to nuzzle the side of your face, his fluff now tickling your neck. Even you had to admit, that compliment made you sputter a bit.

“Pffft, what are you talking about, Snatch?” you spoke in-between laughter. “I’m really not all that-”

 **“Oh, I beg to differ!”** Snatcher cut you off, repositioning you on his “lap” and making you turn around to face him. **“After all, you’re worthy of a king, aren’t you? I’d say that must mean something!”** he then posed proudly, flaunting his ego as always and making you snort.

“Yeah, it means you have a giant ego!” you retorted, playfully swatting at his chest, only succeeding in making Snatcher laugh at this.

 **“But seriously, darling-”** Snatcher said once he composed himself, getting your attention by bringing a single talon underneath your chin and titling your head up so you’d look up at him. You gulped nervously at this, hoping he wouldn’t notice your cheeks getting redder by the minute. **“-I mean it. You truly are spectacular. Such a gorgeous face with a lovely personality to match...”** he looked into your eyes, his tone softer, as he then sighed adoringly while looking at you. **“No wonder I’m so enamored with you~”**

 _Oh no,_ you thought to yourself. He’s being _cute._

You shook your head, trying to take your mind off of being so flustered.

“Thank you...” you muttered shyly, smiling, not really sure what else to say. Then again, you couldn’t just leave it at that, as Snatcher gave you a cheerful grin. “You know, you’re not so bad yourself-”

 **“Oh really now?~”** Snatcher cut you off once more, grinning, only further worsening your flustered behavior. **“Care to elaborate on that, sweetheart?”** he teased, poking the side of your cheek playfully, making you grumble.

“Oh, _please-”_ you rolled your eyes at him, though it was clear you were still smiling. “Do you really need me to remind you about how great you are? You want me to boost your ego _that_ badly?” you teased right back, leaning into his chest and bumping your head against him lightly. Snatcher pouted at this, almost making you feel guilty for saying this, until he let out a long, drawn-out, melodramatic sigh, and any pity you had for him immediately went right out the window.

 **“Well, a _compliment_ certainly wouldn’t hurt, sweetheart...”** Snatcher sighed, frowning, acting all sad and _absolutely_ pitiful. You were about to open your mouth to retort again, but then he decided to turn up the drama dial to an eleven and sighed loudly once more, putting a hand over his forehead in an over-the-top dramatic gesture. **“Oh, woe is me! If only _someone_ would be kind enough to let the poor – yet unbelievably handsome – King of Subcon know that he is simply appreciated? Maybe, perhaps, tell him about how _charming_ and _good-looking_ he is? Just _once?_ Oh, won’t _anybody_ think of poor, poor unloved Snatcher?”** he went off on a whole spiel, making even the most famous of poets jealous with just how dramatic he was acting.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Well, if _someone_ would stop acting like such an _absolute sap-”_

**“You forgot to add the ‘handsome’ part-”**

“Oh my god, Snatcher. Just give me a second, will you?” you huffed, pretending to be not amused by his antics one bit. However, Snatcher unmistakably snickering, like the huge dork he was, at that remark _almost_ made you crack a smile; especially when he tried acting like he _totally_ hadn’t just done that and quickly went back to trying to give you the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. Now it was your turn to sigh loudly, as you shook your head at him in exasperation. And yet, you still couldn’t keep yourself from smiling at him. Dorky and dramatic as he was, you still loved him all the same.

“Trust me, Snatch, you’re very handsome, charming, good-looking, and all of those other things. You don’t need me to remind you that.” you lifted yourself up slightly, pushing yourself up on your knees, so you could try and come face-to-face with Snatcher. You brought a hand up to stroke his cheek gently, catching Snatcher off guard for a moment before he happily leaned into your touch, sighing and gazing at you, already lovestruck. “But...I would like to add that you also have a very attractive personality. I know you don’t usually admit it, but you really are a sweetheart. Even if you act like a total drama king most of the time, I still think that you’re quite the charmer. And that’s why I love you so much~” you confessed, smiling at how your heartfelt words seem to be affecting Snatcher, making him blush and purr loudly, as you heard his tail slowly thumping from behind you.

 **“You know, correct me if I’m wrong...”** Snatcher said slowly, not taking his eyes off of you as he wrapped his arms behind you and dipped you down slightly. Your heart started to beat faster. You felt yourself become slightly flushed, as there was clearly more noticeable shift in mood with Snatcher’s tone. **“But I believe a kiss from my beautiful darling would do rather nicely right about now, no?~”** his face leaned closer to yours, his eyes half-lidded and glittering with desire. You gulped, flattered, but nervous at the same time. Just as you had started to distract yourself from anything but _that,_ of course Snatcher just _had_ to add more fuel to the fire by acting _so damn smooth-_

An internal voice of yours _hoped_ and _prayed_ that this would escalate further, as things often did when you were both in this kind of situation. But you quickly silenced it. The last thing you wanted to do was ruin the mood just because of your own...desires.

With a shy smile and giggle, you nodded, before leaning up and closer towards Snatcher’s face. He grinned pleasantly, kindly letting you first initiate the kiss at your own pace, as he closed his eyes and hummed expectantly, waiting for the eventual feeling on your lips on his. You suddenly paused a this, taking a moment to admire him. He just looked so _adorable_ like this. That golden blush tinting the cheeks of his handsome face, with him closing his eyes and looking so peaceful. You couldn’t explain it. He was just so unbelievably _perfect_ in your eyes…

That’s it. You couldn’t take it anymore. If you weren’t getting any tonight, you were certainly going to make up for it by kissing Snatcher until he couldn’t see straight.

“Oh, just come here already, you handsome devil-” you whined, almost desperately, as you moved forward, pushed Snatcher back into his chair, and quickly took his face into your hands. He opened his eyes for a moment, clearly confused, about to open his mouth to ask what you were doing-

But you didn’t let him finish, as you hastily pressed your lips against his at lightening speed, before kissing him like your life depended on it. Snatcher’s eyes widened in surprise at first, with him making confused noises that were muffled with your mouth being on his...but they soon dissolved into pleased humming, as Snatcher eyes fluttered back closed. You stood yourself up on the chair cushion as far as you could at this, causing Snatcher to tilt his head back; which gave you a better angle as you kissed him even deeper, more thoroughly. Snatcher’s hands flew to your sides, helping you keep your balance, as he let out blissful hums and moans into your mouth, with you quietly doing the same. It surprised you how quickly you were able to overpower him, with Snatcher practically melting into his armchair as you continued kissing him over, and over, and over.

But unfortunately, as much as you would have _loved_ to stay like that forever, unlike Snatcher, you actually needed to breath. So when you finally needed to break away for air, you parted your lips from his as slowly as you could, delighting in how Snatcher tried leaning forward to chase your lips once more, already missing the wonderful feeling as much as you did. You just plopped back down into his lap, however, exhausted but very proud of yourself, as Snatcher went slack in his seat, slowly opening his eyes again. He looked slightly dizzy from such an amazing kiss, panting just as you were, before a grin quickly spread across his face as he started to giggle, looking rather giddy.

 _ **“Wow...”**_ Snatcher finally managed to speak, grinning happily. **“I never knew you found me quite so... _irresistible,_ darling. Glad I know now~”** he then purred, looking down at you and sticking out his forked tongue playfully. You blushed bashfully at this. Perhaps you had gone a _little_ overboard, but it was nice to see how much he apparently enjoyed it.

“Don’t mention it.” you muttered, clearing your throat and rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly. “Um...we can just cuddle now if you-”

 **“Ohhh I don’t think so, _sweetheart~”_** Snatcher suddenly cut you off, chuckling darkly as he leaned dangerously closer towards you. You looked back up at him, your words catching in your throat. **“You’re not getting off _that_ easily. After a kiss like _that?_ Well...”** he cackled, pulling you closer to him and making you gasp, before tilting your chin up to make you look him right in the eyes. **“I simply _must_ repay you~”**

“Snatcher...” you whispered, already under his spell as his face moved closer to yours, your heart nearly skipping a beat. You had to remind yourself in that moment that he was probably just hinting towards another kiss, nothing more. But no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t deny or hide your eagerness, as you expectantly closed your eyes and waited for Snatcher to close the gap between you, as he got _closer_ and _closer-_

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!_

A sudden, distant explosion made you shriek, nearly jumping out of your seat along with Snatcher as you immediately hugged onto him for dear life, with Snatcher doing the same as he wrapped his arms around you protectively and held you closer to his chest. You shielded yourself in his floof while Snatcher looked around the room frantically.

“What the _hell_ was that?!” you exclaimed, cautiously peaking out from the shelter he was providing you. Snatcher looked like he was about to opened his mouth to say the same thing, until he suddenly paused, keeping his mouth shut. You were about to ask him what was wrong before he let out a long, annoyed groan.

 **“Not _again.”_** he groaned, bringing a hand up to his face to pinch the bridge between his eyes, obviously irritated with something. As he started grumbling to himself under his breath, you only managed to catch brief phrases such as “Stupid Dwellers” and “Stupid cherry bombs” before Snatcher let out a long sigh and suddenly disappeared with a _poof_ in a cloud of purple smoke. You yelped slightly as you fell back into Snatcher’s chair while Snatcher reappeared next to you, standing back up and dusting himself off.

 **“I hate having to leave you so soon, _especially_ since we were just getting to the good part~”** Snatcher gave you a cheeky wink after he said this, making you blush. **“But I’m afraid I have to go and put out a few forest fires. Shouldn’t take me too long. In the meantime though-”** he suddenly leaned down, placing a kiss on your forehead, before patting the top of your head and lightly ruffling your hair. **“You stay here and guard the place for me, alright? Try not to miss me too much, darling!”** he called out, waving you a quick goodbye, before diving head-first into the floor and disappearing from sight.

Now you were left alone, sitting in Snatcher’s armchair, with absolutely nothing to do. As you tried patiently waiting for him to come back, the minutes slowly passing by, you sighed to yourself in the empty space. Not only were you already missing Snatcher not being at your side, you were also incredibly disappointed at yourself. Why didn’t you tell him before? Why couldn’t you just gather up the courage and _ask_ him? You had every possible opportunity to! You huffed, crossing your arms and scolding yourself in your own head.

With the rate things were going, your current “problem” wasn’t going to be solved anytime soon.

The problem was, well, you were _unbelievably_ horny. You had been for a few days now. It’d been awhile since you had sex, and apparently your body was simply craving it. But as much as you wanted to ask Snatcher, he was usually very busy. Not to mention, it was...more than embarrassing to ask for that sort of thing in general. Snatcher, even when he wasn’t intentionally trying to be, always had this intimidating aura around him. So it was more than difficult to ask someone who appeared to be so reserved and dignified as him for sex. You assumed the likelihood would be that he just wasn’t in the mood. In hindsight, you probably _should’ve_ just taken care of it this morning, but…

You shifted in Snatcher’s armchair, trying to get more comfortable while also trying to take your mind off it. But you couldn’t help it. You rubbed your legs together impatiently. What you would give for just one, quick release...and then it hit you. Snatcher was gone, right? And you were all alone right now, right? Sooo... _mayyybe_ it wouldn’t hurt to quickly rub one off before he got back?

A part of you knew it sounded very wrong, especially considering you were sitting in his armchair at the moment. But another part of you, the one more spurred by your horny desires, found it hard to care. After all...it’s not like he would _know_ if he didn’t happen to find out, right? You could be quick, and you’d probably find some way to clean yourself up before he returned. Besides, you could deal with the guilt later, as you just now noticed how warm and comfortable Snatcher’s chair was…

Cautiously, you your hand glided down your chest, worming its way into your pants. Turned out, it was a little difficult at first and didn’t leave you with much room, so you pulled the front of your pants down, but only slightly, as you gently guided your hand underneath the waistband of your underwear. You clutched your crotch, giving it a brief squeeze, making your breath hitch. You wasted no time at all, bringing your hand straight over the sensitive bulge and immediately palming it, letting out a shaky sigh. Oh, you _needed_ this. You had already been worked up due to Snatcher’s teasing earlier, so this just felt like the cherry on top.

Speaking of Snatcher…

You would never admit this to him, _especially_ not to his face, but you fantasized about Snatcher often whenever you masturbated. And while part of you felt more than a little guilty for it, even though the two of you had _plenty_ of sex before in the past, you secretly wondered if he did the same. Now _that,_ you admitted to yourself scandalously, was something you’d like to see. You wondered if Snatcher tended to get just as hot and bothered as you did, on the rare occasion of whenever _you_ got to tease _him_ instead, until he just couldn't take it anymore and he _finally_ needed a release-

But you were getting off track.

At some point, you became aggravated that your pants, which you were still wearing, gave you less room to maneuver your hand. So, with a huff, you just decided to say “Fuck it” and take them off completely, letting them slide off the chair and drop to the floor. You didn’t care much. You could get them later. You just promptly brought your hand up to your mouth, licking the palm and wetting it, before hastily bringing it back down to your shaft and stroking. And while you were completely unopposed to being pants-less for the moment being, you weren’t, for the life of you, going underwear-less. It was much too mortifying to think about; even with you _literally_ masturbating right in Snatcher’s armchair, this was as far as you were willing to go. Although, even you had to admit, the possibility of Snatcher _actually_ finding you like this, maybe even possibly _liking_ it, gave you an adrenaline rush that only edged you on further.

Now that your hand was somewhat lubricated, you rubbed faster, gasping at the sensation as you leaned your head against the back cushion. While your intention was to be as quick about it as you could, you still wanted to be able to enjoy this, so you tried thinking of a quick fantasy to get yourself off. And surprise, surprise, Snatcher crossed your mind once more. Lately, the thought of you and Snatcher trying a new position had been on your mind. Not that you minded when Snatcher topped you or vise versa. But...to ask him to do something like _that_ to you? It sent shivers through your body, as you imagined Snatcher helping you out instead of your hand.

The thought of Snatcher’s face being buried between your legs, with his large mouth sucking and that forked tongue licking away at you continuously, crossed your mind. Him peering up at you and grinning wide, purring around your heat, his clawed hands gripping at your thighs as he held you in place. As you closed your eyes to further enjoy the thought, it helped you better picture Snatcher’s tongue rubbing against your cock instead, a low moan suddenly leaving your mouth. You quickly bit your lip at this, however, feeling your cheeks getting warmer in embarrassment. You weren’t usually so vocal when self-pleasuring yourself, but Snatcher was always insistent about how much he loved to hear you, sooo…

“A-ahh...” you moaned, quietly as you could, using your free hand to cover your mouth and muffle yourself. _“Yes_...f-feels so good, Snatcher...p-please!” you begged, feeding into the illusion of Snatcher’s mouth being on your straining cock. You could feel yourself getting harder at the thought, so you leaned back further, unceremoniously kicking your leg over of one the arms of the chair you were in, letting the other leg dangle off the side, spreading yourself out. You didn’t care how slutty it might have looked from a different angle. You just brought two fingers up to the hole at the head of your cock, thoroughly coating them in precum, before bringing a different hand to stroke you off while rubbing at your head with your, more properly lubricated, fingers.

It felt so _good_ and you were _so, so_ close. Just a _little_ more, you begged internally, _please-_

Meanwhile, much to your unknown horror, Snatcher was already returning home. He hummed a cheerful little tune to himself as he floated through the air, quickly approaching his tree from the back entrance. Luckily enough for him (but soon-to-be not so lucky for you), the fires hadn’t been too much of a problem to deal with and he managed to extinguish them in almost no time at all! Which meant, to his absolute relief and delight, that he was able to return to his precious soulmate as soon as possible! He just hoped you hadn’t been too bored in the short time he was away, hoping you had at least found some way to entertain your...self?

Snatcher suddenly paused outside of his home. Strange. He almost thought he heard…

No way. He was simply hearing things. There was no way he had actually heard you _moaning-_

But there is was again. It was faint, the sound only growing louder as he neared the entrance of his home, but Snatcher still managed to notice it.

 **“What on earth?”** he muttered to himself, floating over to the back entrance of his tree and peaking inside curiously. Were you okay? He was starting to worry. Just what exactly were you do-

Oh…

_Oh._

Snatcher’s eyes widened, his jaw nearly dropping, as he caught a full glimpse from behind of what you were currently... _ahem,_ “occupied” with. He couldn’t see much ~~unfortunately~~ , as the arms of the armchair blocked the view of what you were doing under the waistline, as it were. But he _could,_ however, see the way your face was scrunching up in pleasure, your free hand falling from your mouth as you let out cut-off moans and gasps, rocking yourself slightly in the seat with your legs outstretched. You didn’t seem to notice Snatcher yet, lost in pleasuring yourself, awe-struck, from behind the outside wall of his home.

Well... _this_ was certainly a compromising position he had found you in. Snatcher would be lying though if he said he wasn’t enjoying the little “show” you were, albeit unknowingly, putting on for him right now. Then again...perhaps it was bit lecherous for him to be watching you like this, he thought briefly to himself. He didn’t want to gain the reputation of being a “Peeping Tom”, after all. But then again, another part of him argued, _you_ were the one masturbating in _his_ armchair, inside of _his_ home, so it wasn't like either of you had any room to talk. Besides, he thought as a devilish grin now spread across his face, it was always nice to have a little dirt on you, seeing as he could relentlessly tease you about it later. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite nicely, after all-

“O-oh! _Snatcher_...right there! Please!”

Snatcher himself nearly choked, despite not even needing to breathe. Was that _his_ name you moaned out just then? That seemed to be the case, as you continued begging under your breath, his name on your lips one more. He chuckled to himself, quietly. Oh, now this was just _perfect._ He was already thinking to himself, lewdly, about how it should be _him_ turning you into such an absolute mess instead. But you where _also_ thinking about him? His growing smile and gaze turned more salacious as he continued watching you come undone on your hand alone, so obviously close to completion. Even he had to admit...the mere sight of it made him feel aroused, feeling like a growing fire was slowly burning inside of him. He was almost upset that you hadn’t told him you were so pent-up, and that you planned to keep this little scandalous act of yours a secret from him…

But that wouldn’t be the case for long, he thought to himself with an evil grin.

As Snatcher, ever-so-sneakily, slithered back inside his home, you were about to topple over the edge of ecstasy. Your moans became louder, you shut your eyes tighter, and your toes began to curl as the rubbing of your hand and fingers against your shaft never ceased, but only increased with speed. You could feel the familiar heat bubbling inside your chest, the slowly growing tingling feeling, a warmth spreading throughout your lower body. You arched your head back and let out a shaky whimper-

_“S-Snatcher!”_

**“You rang, darling?~”**

You screamed. But not out of sexual pleasure. You screamed out of pure fear and embarrassment instead, as once you finally opened your eyes out of pure shock you were greeted with Snatcher looming over you, grinning nearly eye-to-eye. You scrambled in the armchair, yanking your hand out of your underwear like you had touched something hot and burned yourself, before squeezing your legs together tightly, trying to hide your previous activities.

“Snatcher!” you shrieked, face going red, trying desperately to cover yourself. You were really regretting your decision already, as you hadn’t expected Snatcher to catch you with your pants down. Literally. “I swear! I-I wasn’t- I was just-” you struggled in an attempt to explain yourself, feeling mortified and humiliated, not fully aware that Snatcher was grinning down at you so smugly.

 **“Well, well, well!”** he remarked, causing you to shut your mouth and shrink in fear. **“I certainly didn’t expect to find you like _this,_ of all things...”**

You screwed your eyes shut, refusing to meet his piercing gaze. You felt wrong. You felt gross. You felt dirty. And you just _knew_ that Snatcher was probably furious or disgusted with you…

“I...I’m sorry-”

 _ **“‘Sorry’?”**_ Snatcher cut you off, not sounding particularly angry, but it still made you flinch a little, wanting to hide your face in your hands. Snatcher quickly noticed this, his smug smile disappearing as leaned down closer to you. **“Hey now, it’s alright! Come on, open your eyes for me, please?”** he cooed soothingly, as you felt one of his hands brush your cheek while he rested the other on your left leg. Reluctantly, you did so, only to be met with Snatcher kind, smiling face. **“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. You did nothing wrong, sweetheart.”** he said reassuringly, and it actually helped you relax. But still, hearing those words did surprised you.

“...Really?” you asked nervously, fidgeting with your hands (while also trying to hide your still-sticky fingers). And Snatcher nodded, before leaning in to kiss your forehead. And as kind as the gesture was, you were still puzzled. “Are you sure? I understand if you find it gross that I was doing...well, you know...in _your_ armchair-” you were hesitate to go into any further detail, as he was probably _well aware_ of what you had been doing only a few seconds ago. But Snatcher actually looked rather shocked that you said this.

 **“Oh _no._ If anything, I’m just rather hurt that you didn’t invite me to watch...”** Snatcher “pouted”, quickly noticing how your face grew red at this before smiling. **_“Buuut,_ we can always ‘fix’ that tiny issue-”** he then added, as you saw him reaching for your hands to uncover them. You shied away at first, and rightfully so, considering you were hiding one of the hands you had just used; but when Snatcher paused, politely waiting to see if you were comfortable before continuing, you found yourself giving in, letting Snatcher gently grasp the wrist of your dominant hand, lifting it up higher.

 **“Let’s say we make up for that with a little ‘deal’, hmm? Tell you what, I’ll _happily_ help you with your current ‘problem’, _but in return...”_** Snatcher proposed, his voice becoming deeper towards the end of that sentence, before he slowly, carefully kissed the palm of your hand. **“-You have to entertain me as well. I get to watch you _squirm, scream,_ and _beg_ for me, and for me alone...until I _finally_ let you come on my hands~”** he growled, his words tempting, inching his face closer to yours as he then proceeded kiss the fingers on your hand one by one...except the ones you had just used. You watched with baited breath, as he simply let his mouth hover above those ones, observing how the slick, sticky sheen almost made them shine in the dim light of his home, before grinning back at you. **“And I bet you can already guess how I want to ‘seal’ this deal, huh?~”** he chuckled darkly, slowly licking his lips with his forked tongue, delighting in how you shivered in anticipation. **“Well? What do you say, darling? Want good ol’ Snatcher to take care of you?”**

Oh god, _did_ you. You still ached with need, as you hadn’t reached your orgasm earlier, despite being so _tantalizingly_ close. And Snatcher’s “deals”, especially concerning _this_ kind of subject, usually never failed to pay off in the end. But...there was always a catch, as with any deal that Snatcher made. You were sure he’d probably use that fact that you were so needy and desperate to his advantage. In the most delicious of ways, of course, but it was still like diving head-first into shark-infested waters; not knowing just what you were getting into until it was too late-

But the way Snatcher was leering at you, lust in his eyes, that handsome grin plastered on his face…

You wouldn’t lie, it was _really_ doing something to you.

“Yes... _god yes,_ Snatcher, _please-”_ you whispered, shifting impatiently in you seat, the neediness clearly showing in your eyes, making Snatcher grin maliciously.

 **“Good boy~”** he purred, in that same deep, sultry voice, sending shivers up you spine. **“Now, if you don’t mind...may I have a taste?”** he asked you, his mouth inching closer and closer to the edges of your fingertips, but stopping as he was kind enough to wait for permission. You let out a shaky sigh. Like he honestly had to _ask_ you at this point-

“Yes.”

**“‘Yes’, _what?”_**

Snatcher’s hand that had still been on your leg carefully started creeping up your thigh, the cold sensation of his spectral form against your warm skin making you shiver even more. You knew what he was expecting from you. It was still embarrassing when he made you say it out loud though…

“Yes… _Your Majesty.”_ you murmured, saying it bit reluctantly and blushing. “Please, just-”

Snatcher didn’t let you finish that sentence, as he then pressed his flat, forked tongue to the front of your fingers. You gasped in surprise...before moaning softly, as he carefully closed his mouth over both of your fingers, wasting no time in sucking and licking your fingers clean of your slick. He closed his eyes as he did so, clearly enjoying the taste of you, as his grip on your wrist tightened slightly and he moaned deeply while your fingers were still in his mouth. You could feel the warmth of the inside of his mouth, his drool warming up and coating your fingers instead. Once he pulled your fingers from his mouth with a _pop_ to start licking between them, rivulets of drool dripping down your hand, you brought your free hand down to palm yourself through the fabric of your underwear, hoping he wouldn’t notice-

But, unfortunately for you, he did, as Snatcher stopped licking the gaps of your fingers to look back at you, grinning triumphantly.

 **“Well now! Already so eager to start the show, are we?~”** he teased, giving one last playful lick to your index finger, finally releasing your hand afterwards and promptly snapping his claws.

Before you could ask what he just did, you quickly got your answer. You gasped, immediately noticing the absence of something important, only to look down and see that, yes, your lower half was now completely exposed. You were now, literally, sitting butt-naked on the seat of Snatcher’s armchair, the plush cushion now against your bare ass, thighs, and cock. You looked back up at Snatcher, flustered out of your mind, only to see your underwear dangling from the tip of his claw, as he smiled in amusement.

 **“I don’t think we’ll be needing _these_ pesky things anymore-”** he stated simply, letting them fall off his claw and to the floor along with your pants, looking you over while pondering and humming to himself, before simply shrugging and snapping his fingers once again.

With another flash of magic, all the rest of your clothes disappeared as well, the immediate thud afterwards indicating they had probably fallen to the floor with the others. You squeaked, as you were now _completely naked_ on top of Snatcher’s chair. And it didn’t help that this obvious fact made Snatcher gaze at you hungrily, licking his lips like you were a sweet, luscious dessert and he planned on devouring you bite by delicious bite.

 **“Ah, now that’s _much_ better~”** Snatcher chuckled, as he looked up and down at your body. **“So beautiful, so lovely...”** he sighed, as he rested both of his hands against your, now exposed thighs, before slowly trailing them up your body. You felt his cold, clawed hands brush against your skin lightly, sending chills through your body as they traveled up your thighs, past your waist, up to your sides...before stopping half-way up your chest. Snatcher then look back at you expectantly. **“Well? What are you waiting for, darling? Be my guest!”**

You stared at him, puzzled, still trying to process all of what was going on. Snatcher then nudged his head, gesturing at your hand that you still held propped up in the air; the one he had licked clean only a few moments ago. You then felt your face grow hot the penny soon dropped. _Oh._ Seemed as though he hadn’t just licked your fingers clean _just_ so he could get a taste of you…

As Snatcher wished, you used the hand he had wanted and guided it downwards, before carefully brushing a single, slick finger against the head of your cock. You were expecting his saliva to feel cold, due to Snatcher being a ghost and all. But, to your _complete_ surprise, a warm, tingling sensation spread over the sensitive bundle of nerves instead, making you gasp and moan suddenly, leaning your head back and wasting no time with rubbing the head once again. Snatcher growled deeply, apparently pleased at this, as he quickly began pawing and squeezing at your chest, his clawed thumbs rubbing against your, now hardened, nipples, only causing you to moan louder.

 ** _“Good_ boy. Just like that-”** Snatcher grinned, already pleased with the show you were putting on for him. Although, when you tried bringing you free hand up to muffle yourself, Snatcher quickly stopped you, lightly swatting your hand away from you face. **“Ah, ah, ah! I don’t think so, sweetheart.”** he waved a single claw in your face with a “nuh-uh” motion. **“Remember: I want to hear you _scream_ for me. I want to hear that pretty little voice of yours just _screaming...moaning...begging_ for me to 'give you a hand'~”** he growled at you, his voice commanding, deep, and guttural, before he grabbed the hand he had just swatted away-

Snatcher then, suddenly, gave a light warning bite to your wrist, sinking his fangs into the softness of your skin. You shrieked in surprise, whimpering as Snatcher then gently worried your skin between his fangs, sucking and biting at the spot tenderly, until he finally let go. He took a good, proud look at the large hickey he left behind and then kissed it tenderly. He then let go of your wrist, letting your arm fall to the side, before bringing both his fingers back onto your nipples and pinching.

“A-ah! Snatch! P-please-” you huffed, shaking not just from the attention to your head, but from the sensation of Snatcher’s cold hands feeling you up.

 **“Hmm? What’s that, darling? I can’t quite hear you.”** Snatcher replied, smug as ever, giving a rougher pinch to your nipples this time, your breath hitching at this. Sadist. Bastard. Sadistic bastard. Whatever you wanted to call him, it still didn’t change the fact that he wouldn’t give you what you needed until you asked for it. Or, more specifically, _begged_ for it.

“Please...I-I want...to feel your hands on me!” you panted, speaking in-between moans of pleasure, but slowing your ministrations as you didn’t want to come too soon. But Snatcher just watched you, as if waiting for more. Dammit, did he _have_ to be so stubborn?! “Snatcher, come on...let me c-come on your hands, please, oh _please-”_ you moaned loudly, frustrated that he was just staring at you, almost impatiently, as he continued toying with your nipples.

You huffed, rolling your eyes. _There_ was the catch. You almost couldn’t believe him...then again, the was _exactly_ the kind of thing you expected from Snatcher.

 _“My king,_ please-”

Snatcher, just to tick you off, snickered to himself, before promptly releasing your nipples. You whined at the lost of contact, even if it had been so strangely cold, but then your breath immediately caught in your throat as Snatcher lower himself down to the floor. He was now at face-level with your dick, resting his chin on the front of the chair cushion and looking up at you expectantly. You kept your mouth shut, eyes on him, as you stopped rubbing at your head and spread yourself open wide for him, draping your legs over his shoulders. Snatcher grinned, going to kiss the insides of your thighs, making you shiver, before cautiously bringing a finger to the dripping slit of your head. Thankfully for you, Snatcher’s hands had shapeshifted at some point so his fingers wouldn’t be sharp claws as they touched you; and while it looked weirder that his usual talons, you knew that, more importantly, it was _much_ safer.

 **“Are you sure you’re ready?”** Snatcher smiled simply at you, coating his finger with your dripping hole, not grabbing your dick yet but making precise circular motions around your head instead. You nodded hastily, making him chuckle at your enthusiasm, before he eased one hand around you at a painfully slow pace. Considering the sheer size of Snatcher’s hand compared to yours, it didn’t surprise you that only _one_ of his hands _alone_ was enough to squeeze and completely surround your whole shaft. **“Goodness! I didn’t expect you to be so hard for me already, darling! Awfully _big_ too-”** he remarked, almost giddy, as he began slowly pumping his hand on your shaft. You whimpered, as his pace was _extremely,_ almost _excruciatingly_ torturous for you, his hand a cold sensation that made you mewl out in pleasure.

 **“I wonder what’s gotten you so aroused, hmm? Has it just been awhile? Or perhaps...”** Snatcher purred, his tone becoming dangerous, as the pace of his stroking began speeding up. **“Were you thinking about _yours truly_ earlier?”** he delighted in how you looked back at him in surprise, before shyly nodding your head to confirm his suspicions. He brought his head back and cackled, before rewarding you for your honesty by bringing his other hand over and using his thumb to rub at your head, with you crying out as thanks.

 **“I knew it! I _thought_ heard you moaning my name earlier when I caught you in the act, sweetheart. Such a naughty, _naughty_ boy~”** he chuckled, sounding like he had just found out about some real juicy gossip. **“I wonder...do you often think about me during moments like this? Do you fantasize about the things you could do to me? Of the things _I_ could do to _you?_ With me torturing you so deliciously, just like I am now?”** his voice was deep, alluring, and all you could do was nod your head frantically. **“Awww, my poor little mortal. You’ve been so needy for me all this time, haven’t you? All you had to do was ask!”** he laughed, as his hand began stroking you more vigorously and his thumb rubbed your head faster, trying to find that perfect way to make you cry out. **“I’m _always_ up for striking a deal with you, after all...”**

You were shaking. You were shivering. You felt like your head was spinning. Sweat was running down your legs as Snatcher continued. You didn’t think you were going to last much longer, as the familiar pleasure continued _growing_ and _growing_ in your lower region. Snatcher’s never-ending pace and stimulation to your dick was driving you mad-

“P-please! Snatcher! Mmmm _f-fuck-”_ you screamed, loud and proud, letting him know just how good it felt. “Y-yes! Right there! Don’t s-stop, Snatcher, _don’t you dare-”_ you warned him, knowing _very_ well how often Snatcher like to edge you, drawing out the moment before your orgasm for as long as he possibly could so he could delight in your begs and cries. But you weren’t about to go through that today. You had already been denied your orgasm once. All you wanted to do was _come_ already-

And, as if through some sort of miracle, Snatcher seemed to take pity on you.

 **“Ah, I take it your close, darling?”** Snatcher stated simply, as if he wasn’t jerking you silly at the moment. **_“Good.”_** he then grinned, as his finger suddenly pressed against your head, he noticed, as you cried out in surprise. Without warning, the pace of his hand and thumb became impossibly fast, as he started stroking you off relentlessly, turning you into a hot, quivering mess in seconds. **“Scream for me. Tell me who your king is. Tell me who’s making you feel this good-”**

“Y-you!” you wailed without hesitation, feeling so close, so close it almost hurt. “You, Snatcher! Please, please, _pleeease,_ my king! I’m s-so _close-”_ you shut your eyes, your hips bucking as Snatcher rubbed you off with no reprieve, feeling about ready to burst. Snatcher grinned wide, uttering one, final phrase, in that deep, growling voice of his, that sent you sky-rocketing over the edge:

**“Come for me, sweetheart~”**

_“Snatcher!”_ you brought your head back and _screamed,_ your orgasm hitting you like a freight train. You practically drenched Snatcher’s hand in cum, your hips twitching as the warm, tingling sensation spread from the heat of your dick and outwards towards the rest of your body. _“A-ahhh...hahhh-”_ you panted, gasping from the shock and pleasure of it all, as Snatcher slowly worked you through your orgasm, his thumb rubbing your head much more slowly. Once the aftershocks faded, with you shaking slightly from over-stimulation, you politely pushed Snatcher’s hand away. He got the hint and softly, slowly, pulled his hands off your softening cock, before bringing both of them up to his smiling mouth, one after the other, to lick them clean.

 **“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”** Snatcher commented, snarky, lifting himself back up while still licking his hands and fingers (which had now turned back into claws, you noticed) clean of your cum, like he had just finished a filling meal. **“Mmm...how _delicious~”_** he hummed once he was finished, licking his lips, then snapping his fingers before you could protest at his earlier remark. With a poof of purple smoke, Snatcher suddenly took your place, sitting back in his chair with you now in his “lap”, feeling magically clean and clothed again. You blinked, taking a moment to adjust, before your gaze traveled downwards as you felt something pushing against you. You snickered, making Snatcher look back at you curiously.

“No, but _you_ certainly are~” you fired back at him, as Snatcher just looked at you in confusion.

 **“What? What are you talking ab-”** he started, looking down where you were. He eyes then widened in surprise as he noticed the obvious bulge. **_“Oh...”_** he murmured, a golden-yellow blush immediately spreading across his cheeks, before he quickly turned his head away from you and cleared his throat. **“W-well...that wasn’t initially part of the deal, so you don’t have to-”**

“You _sure_ about that?” you butted in, carefully bringing your hand over his erection and stroking the surface of it lightly. You could see him tense at this, letting out a shaky breath, before giving you a look of annoyance. You just smiled sweetly back at him, however, as you began to palm him gently. “I’d be more than happy to repay _my king,_ after all~”

 ** _“Nngh-”_** Snatcher’s hands gripped at the sides of the armchair, with his biting his lip and tensing his claws. But once you stopped, making sure you hadn’t gone too far, his shoulders relaxed as he then glared at you menacingly. **“Again, darling, you could just _ask-”_** he scolded you, and you simply giggled at his suddenly shy behavior.

“Okay then.” you grinned mischievously, taking that as a challenge. “Oh, _Your Majesty,_ may I please have the honor of jerking you off-”

 **“O-okay! Alright! Enough of that, thank you very much!”** Snatcher exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by your teasing, as his voice cracked slightly in the middle of that sentence while you had to hold back your laughter. **“J-just...go ahead. Knock yourself out.”** he huffed, waving his hand non-nonchalantly and leaning further back in his chair, before remembering something and bringing his hand down to help you.

Snatcher closed his hand around the large bulge, giving it a small squeeze, closing his mouth shut to repress a moan. A barely noticeable slit then appeared across its surface, before it split open to reveal a tentacle-like appendage, colored golden-yellow, which slithered out from inside and quickly introduced itself to your hand. It felt warm and squishy to the touch, with it squirming and curling slightly in your grasp. The tip of the tentacle was already dripping with a glowing, light blue substance, which you could only _assume_ was precum. Wasting no time at all, you closed your hand around the giant tentacle as best you could and began pumping it gently.

The effect on Snatcher was almost immediate, as he gasped, bringing his head back, hastily going to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle himself. But before he could, you got some sweet, sweet revenge, swatting lightly at his hand and shaking your head, “tsking” at him in disapproval. Snatcher glared at you, growling, but you simply brought your free hand up to scratch the fluff around his neck to distract him. Snatcher quickly went silent at this, that familiar purring sound greeting your ears as he sighed, relaxing further into the armchair.

 **“That had better be your _clean_ hand you’re petting me with.”** he muttered, but you ignored him, focusing on simply stroking him off instead. Deciding to get a little experimental, you squeezed his dick softly, making Snatcher’s breath hitch...before he moaned deeply, closing his eyes, looking like he was in pure bliss.

“That’s such a _beautiful_ sound, my king-” you praised him, knowing how much he loved it when you did, and he just hummed with his mouth closed. “Do you think you can do it for me again? _Pretty_ please?”

 **“Oh, just _hush,_ will y-”** Snatcher started, but you quickly cut him off as you stroked him faster, causing his breath to start hitching. **“Oh...ohhh _f-fuck...please-”_** he suddenly stuttered, gasping quietly before he could stop himself. He _really_ hoped you hadn’t heard that last part just then. But, much to his displeasure, you had, as he opened his eyes only to be met with your smiling face.

The tentacle in your hand twitched and squirmed sporadically, and you regarded it for a moment, bringing your hand out of Snatcher’s fluff. Snatcher whined at this, but it quickly died in his throat as you stroked his length with one had and started rubbing the tip of his dick with the other, making him cry out in shameless pleasure. He brought a hand up to his mouth, not to muffle himself, but to bite down on his claws, drooling from the mouth slightly. His face contorted in a mix of pleasure, with him growling and scrunching his face up one moment, then moaning open-mouthed the next.

 **“A-ah! Ohhh sweetheart...f-fuck, I’m already...s-so _close-”_** Snatcher confessed, with him slowly bucking up into your hand and moaning your name out like a prayer. Pleased at hearing this, you went as fast as you could; stroking, squeezing, and rubbing until it sounded like he just couldn’t take it anymore. Normally, Snatcher tended to last longer. But since you had already riled him up so much, not to mention the break-neck pace at which you were jerking him off, it didn’t surprise you that he was so close to the edge already. **_“Hnnnnng hohhh god-”_** he grunted under his breath, thrusting weakly as you gave him a couple more strokes-

With a final cry of your name, Snatcher arched his back and came, the luminous light blue substance soon coating your hand as he let out a long, loud moan of ecstasy. You gave a few more weak jerks to help him ride out his orgasm, and once his body flopped back into the chair you finally let go of his dick, with the tentacle retracting into the hole it came from, the slit closing afterwards. Snatcher was panting, eyes closed, looking completely and thoroughly spent from just a simple handjob. But you didn’t mind, considering the soft sigh of pleasure and then the low whistle he gave afterwards. It was short lived though, as Snatcher opened his eyes and saw the mess he’d made.

 **“Sh-shit...I’m sorry-”** he started to apologize, still panting in-between his words and stuttering slightly. But you weren’t having any of it, as you waved him off with your, slightly cleaner, hand. You then took a moment to look over the other, which was still dripping with glowing, light blue cum. **“I can clean that up for you, you know.”** Snatcher offered, lightly chuckling as he prepared to snap his fingers to magic away the mess for you. **“It’s no trouble for me at-”**

But before he could even finish that sentence, you brought your hand up to your face to lick a long stripe up your cum-covered palm, causing Snatcher to choke on his words as he spectated. Just as he had, you slowly started to lick your fingers clean, smiling as he groaned at the sight. The taste was strange; salty but very faint, like the cum was dissolving on your tongue before you could even swallow it. It was still tasty as ever for you though, as you moaned while licking the gap of your fingers, delighting in Snatcher watching you, his mouth almost agape and face flushed bright glowing, yellow.

“See something you like?~” you smiled once you caught him staring. Snatcher just blinked, quickly closing his mouth and hastily clearing his throat like he hadn’t been doing anything just then. “Now you know how _I_ feel-”

 **“Oh, _please.”_** Snatcher scoffed, rolling his eyes at you, before grinning once you finished cleaning off your hand. **“You enjoyed it~”** he claimed, far more composed than he had been only five seconds ago, as he smirked at you.

“Which part? You jerking me off to death or vise versa?” you shot back, grinning. Snatcher just let out a long sigh, shaking his head at your behavior, making you giggle to yourself before you leaned over to cuddle up next to him. Snatcher gladly accepted this, hugging you close as well, although he still gave you one of his many looks of “I’m not mad at you, just disappointed.” You just smiled, snuggling your head against his chest, before remembering something.

“Hey, Snatcher? Thanks, by the way. I _really_ needed that, so I’m glad you offered to help me out. Even if the way you found out wasn’t exactly... _ideal_ at first.” you thanked him, blushing slightly as you recalled how this whole thing started in the first place, making Snatcher chuckle along with you.

 **“It’s no problem at all, sweetheart.”** Snatcher simply waved you off, placing a soft kiss to the top of your head as he looked down at you at you fondly. **“I know I’ve already said it plenty of times before, but my point still stands. Don’t be afraid to ask me for any favors, alright? You know I won’t mind repaying an efficient contractor such as yourself!”** he playfully “booped” your nose, making you giggle, before suddenly fake-coughing as he smugly added **“In more ways than one, of course-”**

_“Snatcherrr-”_

**_“Whaaat?”_** he tried to feign innocence, smiling cheerfully at you.

You just shook your head at him, sighing as he wrapped his arms around you and you did the same, cuddling with him more as he purred in response. You felt truly satisfied. While you really hadn’t expected things to turn out this way, and you _probably_ should have just asked Snatcher in the first place, still, you weren’t regretting your decision one bit. Although...his little offer _did_ remind you about the thing that had been on your mind the past couple days. You believed him when he said he didn’t mind doing you a favor. But it did honestly make you wonder if maybe, just maybe…

“Um...Snatcher?”

 **“Hmm?”** he perked up, looking down at you. **“What is it, sweetheart?”**

You had to take a moment before speaking again, shyly looking down at the ground. As much as you _wanted_ to ask him, it was still quite embarrassing to say it out loud. But Snatcher wordlessly reassured you, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek, making you look back up at him. He smiled kindly, completely different from how he had been acting earlier. It made you smile in return. You knew that as much as Snatcher like topping you and having control over you (within reason, of course), he still didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. This gave you some relief and confidence.

“Well...if you really wouldn’t mind, there _is_ a position I’ve been wanting to try with you recently.” you finally managed to say.

 **“Oh _really_ now? Do tell!”** Snatcher’s excitement was clearly evident, even surprising you a little bit, as he propped his face in his hands, listening in anticipation. But you had to remind yourself; this was Snatcher. Of _course_ he would be excited about this type of thing. Probably so he could, albeit playfully, tease you relentlessly about it later. But still, you’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you smile a little at the fact that he was so eager to find out.

“I was wondering if we could...I mean, if I could...well-” you still stumbled on your words, nerves getting the best of you. Snatcher just grinned patiently all the while.

 **“Yeeesss? Go onnn?”** he chuckled, delighting in how you smiled bashfully, with your cheeks becoming so red. One of his hands went to gently rest against your thigh, as his way of encouraging you. **“Come on now, darling. I’m just – pun not intended – _dying_ to know what I can do for you...or _to_ you, if that’s what you’d prefer~”** he winked at you, wiggling his eyebrows a little bit just to make you giggle. You then paused, taking a deep breath, making sure Snatcher wouldn’t interrupt you any further. He nodded instead, signaling for you to continued. You braced yourself.

Honesty was the best policy, right? So maybe if you said it fast enough it wouldn’t sound so awkward or stupid or weird or...well, here goes nothing-

“Could I sit on your face?”

There was an uncomfortably long period of silence. You stared up at Snatcher. He stared back at you. Both of you looked surprised that those words had even come out of your mouth. Both of you were blushing deeply, your face feeling hotter than you were sure it had ever been. The regret was quickly started to settle in, with you feeling _certain_ that you felt the most embarrassed you had ever been in your entire life. It didn’t help that Snatcher just kept staring at you either, his whole face glowing a brighter gold than the sun, the fluff around his neck expanding with a _poof_ (indicating that he was obviously flustered by what you just asked), his jaw also dropping a little in shock.

 **“P-pardon?”** Snatcher finally broke the silence, smiling nervously and his voice cracking slightly in that familiar way. **“Come again? Did...d-did you actually mean-”**

“Nothing!” you squeaked out, a bit louder than you intended to. “N-nothing, just...you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I get it, it sounds really weird.” you looked away from him, fidgeting awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it in the first place-”

 **“No, no, no, it’s okay! Sweetheart, look at me-”** Snatcher immediately got your attention, bringing a hand under your chin and tilting your head up lightly to met his gaze. **“You’re fine! Trust me. I was just...s-surprised, is all. And I don’t mean that in a bad way!”** he reassured you, and you believed him, due to just how flustered he seemed to be. **“It’s just...hmm, how do I put this-”** he started pondering to himself, biting his lip in thought, and you waited nervously. You just crossed a line, didn't you? Maybe that just wasn’t his forte. You readied yourself for the eventual stab of disappointment.

 **“If that’s _really_ what you want...”** Snatcher’s tone seemed to shift almost immediately, his way of speaking becoming more...seductive, as he brought you even closer to him. His hand that was resting against your thigh traveled further up, brushing against the outside of your waist, making you shiver as he leaned closer to your ear. **“If you would like me to, perhaps, have my handsome face buried between your _beautiful_ legs...with you absolutely smothering me with those _lovely_ thighs of yours...all while you’re _screaming_ and _begging_ with you deep inside of my mouth...”** he purred such tempting words in your ear softly, looking rather amused at your immediate reaction, as his hands traveled further up your body. You whined, squirming slightly in Snatcher’s lap and squeezing your legs together, making him chuckle darkly.

**“I don’t know about you, tomcat, but that sounds like _heaven_ to me~”**

Before you could open your mouth to agree, Snatcher suddenly hoisted you up in his arms, making you squeak out in surprise as he then buried his face in the crook of your neck. He started attacking and littering your neck with soft, open-mouth kisses as you sighed and melted at the sensation, like putty in his arms. And when you closed your eyes to relax further, Snatcher grinned against your skin, catching you off guard by suddenly biting at your neck like he was a vampire. You shrieked in sudden surprise and slight pain...before it dissolved into a lengthy moan, as Snatcher sucked on the patch of skin in his mouth, leaving an obvious hickey on your neck as he pulled away. He kissed over the bruise, before doing the same thing _again,_ and _again,_ and _again,_ relentlessly marking up your neck and kissing over each and every spot he left behind. As you bit your lip to repress any louder noises, you had to restrain yourself from grabbing at the fluff of Snatcher’s neck for support, as you knew that tugging at his hair would only rile him up even further.

Much to your relief though, Snatcher eventually brought himself away from your neck, only to lean back in and press a sudden, passionate kiss to your lips. Your eyes widened in surprise, but then closed slowly as you joined into the wonderful feeling, wrapping your arms around Snatcher’s shoulders as he held you up in his arms. Snatcher kissed your mouth with more vigor, his lips passing over yours, trying to worm his tongue into your mouth at some point. You allowed him access, doing the same with your own tongue as you moaned deeply and continuously into his mouth and he did the same. It didn’t surprised you when the kiss started becoming little more rough, Snatcher’s forked tongue battling yours for dominance. But god, did it make you feel weak at the knees, as you happily let him win, with Snatcher suddenly dipping you back further in his arms and pressing a single hand to the back of your head, bringing you even deeper into the kiss.

Once your head felt like it was swimming, and you started feeling slightly dizzy, Snatcher finally broke away, leaving you panting, moaning, and slightly gasping for air. He then let go of you, simply letting you _plop_ back down onto his lap, before admiring his handiwork with a wide, proud smile. He prided himself in the fact that you were now an absolute _mess;_ your neck covered inch-to-inch in large hickeys, your hair a complete an utter mess, your mouth drooling slightly, and your eyes with a desperate and needy look in them after he had just nearly kissed the life out of you.

 **“Well? Do we have a deal, my love?~”** Snatcher said plainly, observing you with amusement as you were still trying to compose yourself. You nodded absentmindedly, making Snatcher’s grin grow even wider.

“Well...” you sighed, still trying to catch your breath. “As long as you don’t make me sign a _contract_ for it or anything-”

 **“Oooooo, careful, darling! You’re giving me ideas~”** Snatcher teased, and you playfully slapped him while giving him a glare, which only made him laugh harder. **“So! What time would you like our little ‘appointment’ to be, then?”** he awaited your answer, crossing his arms and propping his face in his hands. You considered this, deciding to be a little bold.

“Well...how about later tonight? If you’re not busy, of course-”

 **“Ah, someone’s feeling a little lucky tonight, are we?”** Snatcher remarked, making you blush more than you already were. You just ignored him, however, as the two of you then discussed an exact time that would work for both of you, so Snatcher could finish all of his duties early and you could have enough time to…“prepare” yourself, you told him, and Snatcher, very noticeably, perked up excitedly at that statement.

“Does that sound good to you?” you checked with him to make sure.

 **“Sounds perfect! Now why don’t you run back home so you can clean yourself up, hmm?”** he smiled sweetly at you, as you scooted yourself off the armchair, steadying yourself once your feet hit the floor. Unexpectedly, Snatcher took this as an opportunity to reach over and playfully grab and squeeze at your ass, making you gasp in surprise. But when you turned around to ask him what the heck _that_ was all about, he turned his head from you and whistled to himself innocently. You smirked, a little annoyed at his mischievous nature, but surprised that Snatcher could be so... _frisky._

“I’m looking forward to it, _Your Majesty~”_ you called out flirtatiously as you headed towards the front entrance with your back facing Snatcher, wiggling your hips intentionally for him. And you _certainly_ didn’t miss how Snatcher’s eyes trailed downwards for a moment, unmistakably staring right at your ass, before he looked back up at you and winked, clicking his tongue and shooting fingers guns at you, making you laugh. Oh god. He was _such_ a dork. But...an _attractive_ one at that.

You waved Snatcher goodbye, and he did the same, as you walked out of Snatcher’s tree, heading on the path back home. And although you couldn’t see it, Snatcher sighed as you walked off, before suddenly giggling to himself and rubbing his hands together giddily. If it looked stupid or unlike of him, he didn’t care. Right now, it felt like fireworks were going off in his head. He couldn’t help it; he was so excited! And the thought of your “plans” later tonight were bouncing around in his head all throughout the rest of the day, as he hastily tried finishing up his duties and tasks as fast he could.

You were the same way, blushing at the thought as you walked yourself back home, sighing and smiling happily. Snatcher really was a great guy, you thought to yourself. Even if he was a complete sadistic bastard most of the time, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t still love him. _Especially_ when he was being a complete sadist bastard. But he was also charming, considerate, and overall a kind and sweet soul at heart...in his own way, of course, but that only made you more enamored with him. So, you figured, why not repay his kindness by giving him a little “surprise” later?

Tonight was certainly lucky for both of you indeed…


	4. A Loving Night (Male Reader ver.)

You knew it sounded overly cliché. And yet, you couldn't help but think it to yourself:

Tonight was the night.

You were currently standing over the side of your bed, wearing your favorite bathrobe, as you carefully spread out the sheets and blankets over the large mattress. After you had gotten out of the shower earlier, you decided you wanted to make the bed before Snatcher arrived. It was always a bit of a hassle, considering you bought a bed that was _far_ bigger than the one you used to own, after you and Snatcher became more intimate with each other. And you weren’t regretting that purchase one bit, as this bed now fit both you and Snatcher perfectly, which made it _much_ for convenient for cuddling, sleeping, and, well… _“other purposes”_ as well, obviously. And while it was always chore when trying make such a big bed, of course, it payed off in the end. Especially since you were using the silky, comfortable blankets that both you and Snatcher loved to use on nights like this one.

But that wasn’t the only thing you had done in preparation for tonight. Oh no, you had wanted tonight to be _very_ special for the two of you. And although it wasn’t anything extravagant, like rose petals scattered all over the bed sheets or romantic candlelight, you had still done your best. As far as the bedroom went, you made, as mentioned before, the bed, and you also created at least _some_ romantic lighting for Snatcher, since you knew how much he secretly loved those kinds of romantic gestures. But the most preparation you had done was to yourself, once you got out of the shower. Not only were you clean, but you also decided to freshen yourself up with some nice-smelling bath products and a bit of cologne as well. You didn’t do this sort of thing often, but you knew how much it drove Snatcher wild and you hoped he would be pleasantly surprised with what you had done.

Especially with your other, far more special “surprise”...

You patted down the bed, giving the covers one last smoothing down, before standing back and looking it over. You nodded proudly. Seemed perfectly fine to you! Now you just had to wait patiently until Snatcher finally arrived-

**“Honey! I’m _hooome!”_**

_Speak of the devil,_ you thought to yourself with a smirk.

When you turned around, giggling at his witty line, you were greeting with none other than with your ghostly lover, Snatcher, phasing through the floor of your room that he just teleported into. He looked up at you with a heartwarming grin, before pushing himself out of the floor with a comical _pop,_ now in front of you as he dusted himself off. While you looked him over with adoring eyes, you noticed he seemed a bit more “spiffy” since the last time you saw him. His hair appeared to be neatly combed through, his claws more cleaned and polished, and you almost _swore_ you could smell the lingering hint of some sort of cologne coming from him as well; like the scent of fall spices or pumpkin pie.

Well, well, well! Seemed like you weren’t the only one who decided to “freshen up” a little.

 ** _“Whyyy,_ hello there! How’s my favorite contractor in the world doing? I hope you didn’t forget about me while I was away!”** Snatcher quickly paid attention to you, bringing his arms around you almost immediately and smiling down at you. And you smiled back; both at his charming yet dorky nature and because he somehow looked even more handsome than usual.

“How could I? I’ve only been thinking about our little ‘arrangement’ ever since I left your place.” you confessed with a smile, making Snatcher chuckle.

 **“Ah, I know. Just can’t keep me out of your mind, can you, sweetheart?”** he winked back down at you, making you giggle as he leaned down and brought you closer into his arms. He seemed to stop halfway though, pausing to sniff at the air curiously (you weren’t about to ask how he was even capable of doing that without a nose), before he smiled back at you even wider, looking happier than a lawyer who had just won a court case red-hands down. **“Darliiing, did you make yourself smell all nice just for little ol’ me?”** he asked you, dragging out his words teasingly in a playfully scolding tone, making you blush and nod shyly.

Once you nodded, Snatcher suddenly lifted you up from the ground with little effort at all, making you yelp in surprise. He tossed you up in the air for a moment, with you laughing and shrieking hysterically, before he successfully caught you in his arms. Only now he was carrying you bridal-style, making you blush as the sudden realization of this, especially since you were only wearing a bathrobe. Luckily, Snatcher didn’t seem to pay attention to that, as he leaned forward to give you a kiss on the cheek and then nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. You heard him inhale, possibly getting another whiff of how sweet you smelled, before letting out a long, relaxed sigh. The feeling of his cold breath tickling at your neck and giving you goosebumps made you squeak a little bit. And you were about to start playfully squirming in his grasp...until you froze, as his chilling breath now suddenly puffed right up against your ear. You could tell he was grinning, as Snatcher whispered to you:

**“Oh, my love...you smell so very sweet. And, if I may...I’d say you almost smell good enough to _eat~”_**

You shivered, not just getting goosebumps from how cold Snatcher’s breath was against your skin. Damn you and your dirty mind, you thought secretly to yourself, as you immediately knew he meant “eat” in a _completely_ different context other than eating souls.

“You don’t smell too bad yourself, you know...” you muttered, surprising Snatcher by leaning closer to his chest and inhaling the scent of his own cologne. That wonderful, deliciously sugar-and-spice smell flooded your nose, as you were now closer to the source, with you instantly burying your face in Snatcher’s fluff.

 **“H-hey! I worked hard to brush my hair out!”** Snatcher “fussed” at you, though you could hear the obvious bashfulness in his voice. You just snickered.

“Shame, considering it’s just going to get all... _messy~”_ you grinned up at Snatcher from the recesses of his fluff, slowly trailing a hand up his chest, before teasingly tracing circles into the soft, purple fur. The effect on Snatcher was almost immediate, as his cheeks glowed a golden-yellow and the fluff around his neck expanded with an expectant _poof,_ signaling that he was either embarrassed...or aroused. You assumed it was more of the latter, considering you knew _very_ well that Snatcher had a hair-pulling kink, which was _exactly_ what you were hinting at.

 **“Well then...I take it you want to skip the pleasantries and just skip to the bed?~”** Snatcher purred in a deep voice, lifting you further up in his arms so that your face was now dangerously close to his. While he was still smiling, you could still tell from his expression that he was warning you not to get cocky and tease him. You just smirked back at him, digging your fingers into his fluff, but not gripping at his hair, because you _knew_ just how much that drove him absolutely crazy.

“I thought you would never ask~”

With that, you rushed forward closed the gap between you, with Snatcher kissing you back just as passionately as he held you in his arms. You could have stayed like that forever, with Snatcher’s strangely cold embrace slowly warming up as he held you for longer, your lips passing over each other’s, Snatcher’s slowly growing hums and moans against your mouth sounding like the most beautiful sounds you had ever heard. But the two of you eventually broke away and, when you nudged your head over to it, Snatcher wasted no time with carrying you to the bed.

Gently, once he lowered you, Snatcher plopped you onto the bed, before floating over and immediately getting on top of you. He smiled down at you devilishly as he loomed over you, that lustful intent in his eyes and yet...a certain softness that came with it as well. It was a look that you had come to learn well with Snatcher. A kind of look that said “I’m going to make you scream well and full into the night” but also said “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid my eyes on” at the exact same time. You sighed happily as you took one of Snatcher’s hands into yours and brought it up to your face, kissing the palm of it. Snatcher mimicked your previous action, sighing adoringly at you as you carefully kissed up his hand and claws. You knew how cute, kind little gestures like that made his metaphorical heart melt, which meant you would take any opportunity to praise him.

Unfortunately, this also left you vulnerable for attack, as Snatcher suddenly dove for your neck.

 _“Ah!”_ you cried out in surprise as Snatcher held you down, attacking your neck with relentless open-mouthed kisses. “Seriously, Snatcher? Right when we were having a moment?” you couldn’t help but laugh at his sudden impatience, considering how quickly he had turned the situation from a heartfelt moment into more frisky foreplay. He retaliated your words by licking a long stripe up your neck with his, surprisingly _warm,_ forked tongue, making you gasp and shudder. “Oh, you are _such_ a bad boy~” you hummed flirtatiously, and Snatcher just chuckled maniacally as if to agree that, yes, he was being such a bad, _bad_ boy right now.

 **“Awww, I thought you _liked_ bad boys! You’re so obsessed with _me_ after all-”** Snatcher joked once he reemerged from attacking your neck with relentless kisses. You just stuck your tongue out at him in protest, making him snicker. **“Oh really now? Why don’t we put that tongue of yours to better use then, hmm?~”** he teased once more, sticking out his own tongue, making you laugh at just how corny that line was.

********

You knew what he wanted, so you quickly brought your hands back into Snatcher’s fluff, tugging him down so you could kiss him again. You didn’t miss the pleased growl that erupted from Snatcher’s throat, as it was soon muffled by your lips, before he eagerly returned the gesture and kissed you back just as intensely. It didn’t take long until his tongue was slipping inside your mouth, with you doing the same to him, moaning deeply into his mouth at the feeling. It was a strange sensation; the rest of Snatcher’s body being so cool to the touch, yet his tongue and the inside of his mouth feeling oddly warm. Of course, you knew that with time Snatcher’s body could warm up like a natural heater (you assumed it was because of his connection with fire magic), especially during your more passionate moments. But the fact that Snatcher’s mouth and tongue felt so incredibly warm...and as you remembered just where exactly his mouth was going to be on you soon...the lewd thought made you slightly hard in anticipation.

****

But, you had to remind yourself, there was something you wanted to do first.

****

You let Snatcher make out with you for a little while longer, delighting in how his large hands gripped at the outside of your bathrobe, before bringing your hands to the front of Snatcher’s chest and lightly pushing him away. Surprised, Snatcher pulled away immediately, a look of slightly worry in his eyes. You assumed he thought he must’ve went overboard, but you quickly reassured him by placing a quick, tender kiss to his cheek, smiling up at him softly.

****

“Switch places with me? Please?” you asked him, nicely even. And Snatcher apparently didn’t need to be told twice, as he didn’t even tease you about it and simply nodded, snapping his fingers.

****

With a flash of magic and a cloud of purple smoke, you were now suddenly on top of Snatcher, straddling him as he laid back on the bed. He looked up at you expectantly, grinning wide. What he wasn’t expecting was for you to then scoot forward, rushing back to kiss him again. But he accepted it gladly, humming into your mouth as your lips passed over his. His hands were immediately back on you, grabbing at the your bathrobe once more and slightly groping you through the fabric, making you moan, letting him know how much you loved his touch. Your hands, gliding up his chest, went back into his fluff, gently running your fingers through the softness and giving a few scratches, causing Snatcher to purr in response. You then closed your fingers onto the tufts of fur, before abruptly tugging at them. Snatcher let out another pleased growl at this and rewarded you with a light bite to your bottom lip, making you whimper. Eventually, you broke away once more, parting your lips more slowly from his than you did the last time before you fixed your position and scooted back, plopping back down onto Snatcher’s “lap” all while his grin never faltered.

****

**“You know, as much as I _love_ being on top of you-”** even coming straight from him, that statement didn’t surprise you in the slightest **“-I must say, you look rather beautiful from this angle, sweetheart~”** Snatcher winked up at you, bringing his arms back and folding his hands behind his head on the pillows, looking like he was relaxing on the beach when, in reality, he was simply admiring you as you straddled his “waist.” And you’d be lying if you said the compliment didn’t make you blush, with you muttering a shy “Thank you” to him.

****

“Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself already. And we haven’t gotten to the best part yet!” you said while wiggling your hips slightly on top of him, for his entertainment. Then, deciding to get a little experimental, you started to rock you hips against him for a moment. The friction made you sigh in pleasure, with the reaction from Snatcher being much more noticeable, as he brought his head back and let out a sudden deep groan. When he realized that noise had accidentally slipped out of him, he quickly snapped his head back up and glared at you, while you just stopped rocking and smiled at him sweetly.

****

**“True, very true. But, need I remind you, _you’re_ the one still dressed! Well...mostly dressed.”** Snatcher nodded towards you, and you assumed he meant the bathrobe you were still wearing. You were confused at what he meant by “mostly dressed” though, and when you looked at yourself, you only now noticed that your bathrobe had slipped off of one of your shoulders slightly, revealing a bit of skin. **“But of course, I would be more than happy to ‘fix’ that for you~”** Snatcher grinned, bringing a hand back up as he gave the telltale sign that he was about to snap his fingers to make your bathrobe disappear-

****

“Ah, ah, ah! No magic.” you scolded him, pushing his hand back down, earning a look of confusion from him. That was a close call there. If he had succeeded in snapping his fingers, he would’ve completely ruined the “surprise” you planned out for him!

****

**“What? You want to do this the old-fashioned way instead?”** he scoffed, making you roll your eyes at him.

****

“You mean the ‘normal’ way? You don’t have to use magic _all_ the time, you know-”

****

**“Yeah, yeah, I got it-”** he waved you off, before leaning himself up halfway and bringing his hands to the front tie of your bathrobe, trying to undo it. **“You could just _ask,_ you know. Besides, magic is much more convenient.”** he grumbled as he was having trouble with undoing the knot; not just because you had tied it well so that it wouldn’t slip off so easily, but mostly because his giant claws were getting in the way. After laughing briefly while watching him struggle, you decided to pity him by helping him with the knot, loosening it slightly, before letting him do the rest.

****

“I know, honey. It’s harder to do when you have big, terrifying claws. But I figured you might like the little ‘surprise’ I have for you…”

****

**“Wait what?”** Snatcher asked you curiously as his hands then went to pull open your bathrobe. **“Surprise? What sur-”** he started to say, looking down, before his eyes widened as he stared at the rest of your body. _**“-priiiiiiiiise?”**_ he continue to say, dragging it out almost comically with his voice slightly cracking, as his face turned almost completely golden with blush and his floof puffed up so much to where the hairs stood up on end.

****

Given that he went completely frozen afterwards, you decided to assist Snatcher with taking off the rest of your bathrobe, letting it slowly slide off of your body, with Snatcher gawking such a sexy spectacle, before you tossed it over the side of the bed and let it simply fall to the floor, fully revealing what was underneath. The lingerie you decided to wear just for him. It was a matching set, your top and thong decorated with pretty strings, see-through nets, and made of comfortable, silky smooth fabric. But the real kicker was the colors of the whole ensemble; black nets, golden-yellow accents, and the rest being a _very_ familiar shade of royal purple. You had bought it days ago, keeping it stashed away and secret, waiting for the faithful day when you would finally gather the courage to wear it for Snatcher. And judging by the fact that he was still staring at you, eyes wide as you soon felt something big and hard rising up and pressing at you from underneath, you concluded that it was _certainly_ worth the wait.

****

Snatcher took a moment to look you over, blinking...

****

Before a _wide, villainous_ grin soon started to curl up on his face.

****

**“Ohohoho, sweetheart...”** Snatcher chuckled lowly, bringing his hands to your waist and lightly stroking your sides, staring at you hungrily like you were a full-course meal and he was starving. **“Oh my...all of this? For me? You’re absolutely _spoiling_ me!”** he sounded giddy as he looked up at you, grinning like he was the happiest ghost alive, before his gaze shifted downwards as he admired your body once more. **“You look so gorgeous…so _lovely_...I can’t wait to ravish every inch of your beautiful body, _mon amour~”_** he sighed lovingly, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek, as you leaned into the touch momentarily.

****

However, as sweet as the moment between you was, Snatcher soon decided to take matters into his own hands. Or, in this case, _something else_ into his own hands, as his hands traveled up your body once more, his cold touch making you shiver, before he settled his hands onto your chest and lightly squeezed your nipples. You gasped, releasing a low moan as Snatcher grinned at your reaction, taking that as his cue to start pawing at your chest even more through your top, roughly squeezing and rubbing at your nipples through the fabric. His hands then roamed further back, and it seemed like he was reaching to take your top off-

****

“W-wait, hold on a second, Snatch-” you had to quickly push his hands away, despite the fact that you were loving it so much, before he could succeed in undressing you. His hands were off of you in a heartbeat, with Snatcher looking back at you curiously, worried, and _ever-so-slightly_ annoyed that he had been interrupted. “I want to take care of you first...” you brought yours hand over to cup his face lovingly. However, Snatcher looked more confused and shocked at this, sitting up even further in sudden protest.

****

**_“What?_ Darling, I haven’t even done anything for _you_ yet!”**

****

“I know, I know.” you reassured him, stroking his cheek gently with your thumb. “Trust me, I _want_ to do this. I’m offering to do it. Besides...” you leaned forward, still holding his face in your hands, as you then placed a brief, tender kiss on his lips. You didn’t miss Snatcher’s light sigh at this, and you were certain that if this was a cartoon, he would be looking at you with hearts in his eyes. “I want to praise you, my king. You deserve it. Please, I wanna make you feel so good. Can I?” you begged him, whispering in that sweet, soft tone that always made him weak at the...well, lack of knees.

****

Snatcher seemed to consider this for a moment, staring at your lovely, pleading expression, before sighing and giving in. How could he possibly say “No” to a pretty face like yours?

****

**“Okay, okay, if that’s really what you want. But _after_ you’re done-”** Snatcher poked at your belly accusingly, making you giggle and bring your arms over to shield yourself as it tickled, before he put his hands onto your shoulders, getting right back to business. **“-It’s _my_ turn to take care of _you,_ alright? No takesie backsies! I mean it!”** he said with a strictly serious tone (even with the “takesie backsies” part), narrowing his eyes at you and wanting you to swear on it.

****

Contradictory as it sounded, especially with his always-attention-seeking self, Snatcher knew that he would feel guilty if he got all the loving treatment and you didn’t get any whatsoever. As much as he _loved_ receiving attention from you, even the soft, mushy, lovey-dovey praising kind (which he only half-admitted that he secretly loved, but it wasn’t like he was actively trying to hide it from you), he was no pillow pri- _ahem,_ pillow _king._ During sex, he was always set on making sure that you always enjoyed yourself and you weren’t the one doing all the work. And perhaps it was because of... _past experiences_ that made him worry so much over this; but he knew _very personally_ how much it sucked to give someone so much praise and attention, only for them to, pardon his French, not give _two flying fucks_ about whether or not you were enjoying it or even came at any point all.

****

Needless to say, Snatcher was more than relieved that you fully understood this and nodded in agreement.

****

“I promise, I’ll let you take care of me after this. Now come on, baby. _Relax_ for me.” you said as you scooted forward to push Snatcher back down onto the bed, making him lay completely flat on his back. He complied, relaxing his body and letting his arms rest at his sides, but still keeping his head up for now, watching you as you situated yourself so that you were now at face-level with his chest.

****

Carefully, making sure that his eyes stayed on you as you did so, you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. Snatcher felt himself grow embarrassed at the sight. One, because you knew chest kisses were one of his weaknesses. And two, he had a feeling he already knew were this was heading, as you continue to place kiss, after kiss, after sweet kiss onto his chest, slowly trailing them downwards. It was difficult, trying to move yourself backwards while also littering his chest in kisses, but you managed, as your kisses traveled down his chest and the rest of his long, noodly body, before you stopped at where his “waist” would be. More specifically, you were now staring at the _very_ prominent bulge you had felt earlier, pausing and looking up to see Snatcher’s reaction. Sure enough, he was blushing like mad, the fluff around his neck extremely puffed up, as he waited with baited (lack of) breath to see what you would do next. You smiled, inching down slower and slower, before pressing a long, lingering kiss to the front of his obvious bulge, humming and shimmying your shoulders.

****

And sure enough, you got just the reaction you wanted out of him, as Snatcher leaned his head back and groaned softly. Your gaze then quickly flicked back to his bulge, a slit soon appearing and splitting down the middle of it, before it slowly spread open and a large, dripping tentacle soon wiggled out and stood erect in front of you, just as you had expected. The tentacle-like dick swayed slightly in the open air in front of your face, searching for some place warm and wet to slide into. And you would give him that pleasure soon enough. But for right now, you decided to look up at Snatcher, who was struggling not to say anything or make any sudden noises, and grinned back at him in amusement.

****

“Oh, my king...” you cooed out, bringing a hand over to lightly circle your fingers around the base of Snatcher’s cock. And even with the faintest of touches, you could see the effect it had on him, with him squirming in impatience and anticipation from underneath you. “Do you want me to put your dick inside of my mouth already?~” you teased, Snatcher instantly sputtering at hearing such dirty talk coming from you, trying to avoid your gaze and, instead, hide his face in his hands and let out an embarrassed groan. You found it hilarious, considering how much _he_ personally loved to fluster you with dirty words, yet he was always such a shy prude when receiving them himself. “Can I get a taste of you first, my handsome king? Please? You look so... _filling_...” you begged while wrapping the rest of your hand around Snatcher’s cock, noticing how his shoulders tensed ever-so-slightly as he let out a muffled, shaky breath that he didn’t even need.

****

Snatcher only peaked out from his claws for a second, only to see your mouth _inches_ away from the tip of his cock. He let out a noise of a mix between a needy whine and a frustrated growl, before he slowly dragged his hands down his face and glared back at you.

****

_**“Don’t be a tease-”**_ he growled to you as a warning. You just smiled at him patiently, waiting for an answer. Snatcher seemed to hesitate for a moment, knowing _exactly_ what you wanted but not wanting to give into you so easily. But as you slowly released you grip on his cock, his self-restraint snapped like a twig. **“Okay, _fine!_ Go ahead and do it already, just stop teasing m-”**

****

You took that immediately as your cue to continue, as you cut Snatcher off by lightly licking the tip of his shaft. He paused, frozen for a moment, before an almost whorish moan erupted from the depths of his throat as his head flopped back onto the pillows. You situated yourself, propping up your elbows and putting both hands around the base of his dick, as you started licking lazily at his tip, occasionally giving it a few brief sucks as well, but never fully putting your mouth on him. And oh, was it like absolute _torture_ for Snatcher, as he was already shivering from the slow stimulation, bringing one hand up to his mouth to muffle any noises he might make. You shook your head at this. Now _that_ wouldn’t do at all. You wanted to hear him better, so you stopped licking and slowly started to bring your mouth away from-

****

_**“Please!”**_ Snatcher pleaded almost immediately, making you smile. **“Please...don’t stop, love...that feels so _good-”_** he babbled out, and you could feel him wriggling from underneath you, his tail unintentionally rubbing the space between your legs. You moaned slightly at the sudden friction, but it didn’t seem as though Snatcher even took notice, as he kept on begging for you to continue. Funny how the tables had turned, as he had been so “reluctant” before, yet now, only five seconds later, he was whining out your name pleadingly and acting almost completely submissive. And as much as you loved the sudden change in roles, along with the steady pressure Snatcher’s tail was giving your crotch, you decided you had teased the poor guy long enough.

****

Right in the middle of another one of his pleas, you leaned forward, parting your lips at the tip, before slowly engulfing Snatcher’s dick into the wet heat of your mouth. You heard the immediate gasp from him, followed by a deep moan as you brought your tongue flat against the underside of the squirming tentacle now in your mouth. Sadly, you couldn't take all of him, giving how absolutely _massive_ his length was due to his size. But you tried your best, bringing your mouth down as far as you could before you would choke yourself, grasping whatever you couldn't take with your hand. You hadn’t even started sucking him off yet and Snatcher was already wiggling his “hips” while moaning under his breath, _very_ pleased at the feeling of your warm mouth finally around his cock.

****

**“Ahhh...that feels _nice~”_** Snatcher sighed out in relief, as the tentacle curled and wiggled around the insides of your mouth, not gagging you but reveling in your warmness and coating itself in your saliva. Taking that as your cue to continue, you started slowly sucking on his shaft, bobbing your head up and down lightly. **“O-oh! _Ohhh_ right there, sweetheart, _yes-”_** Snatcher told you encouragingly, his arms falling to his sides and his hands immediately gripping the sheets underneath him, letting you take full control.

****

Normally, you knew that Snatcher liked to bring his hands down and grip the back of your head by your hair, before carefully pushing you down and deeper onto him, maybe even buck his hips occasionally into your mouth. But right now he was surprising you by letting you fully take the reigns and turn him into a squirming, moaning mess from underneath you. So you did what you had originally planned to do; which was praise him and take care of him. You stroked the rest of his shaft that wasn’t currently in your mouth, rewarding his constant moaning of your name and begging by humming around his cock and providing him with even more stimulation. As you monetarily looked up at him, and he did the same, you were greeted with the sight of him drooling and looking dazed, while he saw you with your cheeks hollowed and your eyes hazy with lust.

****

A low moan escaped your mouth, the vibration of it sending sensitive shock waves throughout Snatcher’s body and making him gasp, leaning his head back and crying out. His claws very nearly threatened to tear through the fabric of the sheets he was so desperately grabbing at, before his hands flew up to grasp and tug at the fluff around his neck frantically. You suddenly squeezing at the base of his cock only threw him into more of a frenzy, as he tugged and pulled at his hair, even releasing the grip on one of his hands so he could bite the back of it, letting out a mix between a growl and a moan as you kept on bobbing your head and sucking. Even with such a reaction coming out of him, you were still going at a relatively slow pace. And you didn’t plan on going any faster, unless you happened hear-

****

****

**“F-fuck... _fuck!”_**

****

_There_ it was. You smiled momentarily around Snatcher’s cock. You always prided yourself whenever you made Snatcher curse during sex. He rarely ever did it normally, always saying that he was “far too dignified to be cursing all the time.” So to hear him swear so openly, letting you know just how good you were making him feel? It was like music to your ears, as you hastened your motions and started sucking him off faster, with Snatcher’s body jolting in response like he had just been electrocuted.

****

Snatcher couldn't concentrate on anything else other than the feeling of your warm mouth around him, your wet tongue rubbing the underside of his cock, the hot rivulets of drool slowly trickling down his length, the soft stroking of your hands over the rest of him, and the sound of your continuous humming filling the room with his own moans, along with the obscene slurping noises you were inadvertently making. He sunk his fangs deeper into the back of the hand that he was still biting, almost painfully, as his other hand still tugging as his hair threatened to almost tear out a few locks. As your movements kept on going and going, with you never slowing the rhythm you had for even a moment, Snatcher didn’t think he could last much longer. The tentacle in your mouth started to twitch sporadically, as he felt the familiar tingling feeling start to spread inside the depths of his body like wildfire.

****

**“Oh fuck, _ohhh-_ P-please, darling! I’m _guhh-_ I’m gonna come! Let me c-come, please, oh _please-”_** Snatcher removed his hand from his mouth to beg, _scream_ even, for you. And you happily rewarded this with a squeeze to his shaft, causing him to shake and stutter. But then...you noticed that he was restraining himself from bucking up into your mouth, his hands going back to grasping tightly at the sheets while he tried to keep himself as still as he could. But you decided, in that moment, that you _wanted_ to feel him bucking into your mouth before he finally came, so you quickly took your hands away and popped your mouth off of his cock to give him permission to. He moaned at the brief lost of contact, whimpering because he had been so, _so_ close to finally, _finally_ coming, before you got his attention by tapping on his chest and his head snapped back up to look at you.

****

“It’s okay, Snatch! It’s okay! Go ahead, do it-” you reassured him, your voice slightly raspy while you were also panting slightly, drool running down your chin. Snatcher stared back at you, puzzled for a moment, before he gasped as he suddenly understood what the “it” was.

****

**_“Ohhh,_ thank you! Thank you so, so, _sooo_ much-”** Snatcher babbled out his thanks to you, as you immediately sunk your mouth back onto his cock, his “hips” already lifting to press himself further into your mouth once you did this. You couldn’t help but gag slightly at first, not expecting him to be so eager right off the bat. But before he could stop to ask if you were okay, you took a moment to readjust, before going right back to sucking him off at the relentless pace you had been using previously. Snatcher gasped, moaning out your name loudly as his hands went down to grip your shoulders for support, with him thrusting slowly into your mouth, sliding in and out with ease.

****

**“A-ah! Yes! Oh _yes!_ Sweetheart, you- _fuck!_ -you f-feel _amazing-”_** Snatcher huffed out, as he bucked up into you while you kept bobbing your head. His movements were weak, sloppy, the tentacle in your mouth twitching once again to let you know he was close. Even then, he still tried to ride the building high towards his peak for as long as he could, and you happily let him, encouraging him by humming more and more as his cries and moans of your name increased in volume. **“I love you, I- _hahh_ -love you so much! Oh _fuuuck,_ I’m gonna come- I can’t hold it anym- _muhh- Hhhnnn-”_** Snatcher grunted, his grip on you tightening and his whole body tensing as he gave a few final thrusts into your mouth-

****

And with that Snatcher finally came, the tentacle twitching one last time before he spilled his release inside of your, now open, mouth.

****

**“Ahhhhhh...”** Snatcher sighed, his whole body instantly relaxing as his cum spurted out and began coating the front of your tongue. You gulped down every last drop he gave you, the strangely cold fluid cascading down your throat, before you felt an odd warmth in your belly after you swallowed it. Even while most of it evaporated inside of your mouth, you were still determined to milk every last drop out of him, your hand going back to jerk him off and help him ride out his orgasm. When Snatcher had no more to give you, with him whimpering from over-stimulation, the tentacle quickly slithered from out of your mouth and hand, retreating back into the hole it came from, while you were left to lick your lips clean and wipe off your mouth with the back of your hand.

****

**_“Finally_...ohhh what a _relief...”_** Snatcher wheezed out with a weak chuckle, his hands slipping off of your shoulders as his whole body went slack on the bed. You smiled as you lifted yourself back up, finally getting a better look at him. And sure enough, he was an absolute _mess,_ just like you had predicted. His expression looked dazed, his gaze a bit woozy as he stared up at the ceiling, eyes half-lidded, the fluff around his neck absolutely _ruined_ with hairs sticking up in every direction, and a lingering trail of drool still running down his chin. He closed his eyes, letting out another sigh and making you smile proudly.

****

“I’m guessing that you’re thoroughly satisfied now, huh?” you asked him as you scooted up closer, gently sitting down on the middle of his chest, as Snatcher simply nodded.

****

**“If I could...I’d certainly give you a five star review-”** he joked weakly, still trying to compose himself, and you laughed and snorted at his remark.

****

“Well for right now just try and rest for a second, alright?”

****

**“Alright. I will.”**

****

Not even a split second later, Snatcher’s eyes snapped back open to look up at you, as he grinned playfully.

****

**“Done.”**

****

_“What?”_ you said in disbelief. “Snatcher, come on-”

****

**“What? I rested for a second, didn’t I?”** he grinned even wider as you frowned back at him, rolling your eyes and scoffing. _Smartass._ When you said rest for a second, you didn’t mean a _literal_ second!

****

**“Besides, I’m feeling rather peckish! I could go for something more _appetizing, delectable,_ and rather... _sweet~”_** Snatcher purred, his hands going back up to caress your body lightly. And you happily let him do so, humming under your breath and leaning into the touch as his hands traveled further upwards. He started to rake his claws slowly up your spine, sending a tingling sensation throughout your back, before you felt him grab and tug at the back of the top you were still wearing, making you gasp in surprise. **“I believe that you’ll do _very_ nicely, sweetheart~”** he leered his eyes at you, his claws fidgeting with the back of your top, but not going to completely take it off yet. **“And much as love how beautiful you look in this, I believe we can discard of it now, no?”** he offered, and you couldn’t deny the quiet whine you made at that comment. God, he could undress you with his gaze and his deep, booming voice alone. Not to mention, you were already aching with need after giving Snatcher that blowjob, and you could feel yourself becoming painfully harder in your thong by the minute as you squirmed impatiently.

****

“Please, Snatch, just take it off already-”

****

Snatcher didn’t need any second invitations after that, as he hastily managed to pull of your top and throw it over to the side, finally freeing your chest from its clothed prison. He smiled, looking over your chest hungrily, _especially_ pleased that your nipples were already straight, harden peaks. And yet, he took you by complete surprise as his hands then left your body, making you whine at the loss of contact, before he let out a low, ominous chuckle.

****

**“Come here, my delicious _morsel~”_** Snatcher growled tauntingly, wiggling his eyebrows and beckoning you with a single claw in a “come hither” motion.

****

That’s all it took to make you finally snap as you then literally _threw_ yourself at him.

****

Snatcher helped to pull you down towards him, giggling in amusement at your enthusiasm, yet with that same sensual look still in his eyes. You desperately grabbed at his fluff, pulling him towards you just so you could kiss his stupid, grinning, handsome face already. And while Snatcher did the same, his lips being quickly smothered against yours, he rewarded you by bringing his hands back onto your body and eagerly started to feel you up. His touch, his body, once previously cold and goosebumps-inducing, suddenly felt warm and extremely pleasant against your skin, giving you goosebumps in a completely different way. The rush was intoxicating for both of you. With Snatcher obsessed with your sweet, sweet lips finally being back on his, and you becoming addicted to the warmth of Snatcher’s hands and entire body, both feeding into your desires for each other. You both hummed and sighed, not wanting the feeling to end, wanting to drown yourselves in the ever-growing softness, sweetness, and warmth of your lover.

****

But the fun was only just beginning, as Snatcher soon parted his lips from yours, pushed you back upright, and _smirked._

****

Before you could try and bring him back to kiss you, already drunk on the wonderful feeling, Snatcher went up and buried his face into the crook of your neck to prevent you from doing so. You gasped, as he went to press hot, open-mouthed kisses onto your skin, just like he had done earlier when you had started this whole thing. Only now these kisses were far more rough, desperate, hungry, like Snatcher was actually getting a taste of you and he just couldn't resist you or the sweet scent that followed. He only proved this point further by pausing to inhale the scent of your cologne, before he let out a groan and then sunk his fangs deep into your flesh. You shrieked; his bite was gentle enough not to break skin, of course, but it was enough to were you just _knew_ that he would leave a mark. Or several, as he kept constantly biting at your neck, your cries and moan only spurring him further.

****

_**“Mine.”**_ Snatcher growled against your skin, making you shiver with just a single word. You nodded absentmindedly, making him chuckle evilly, before he gave one last bite to your jugular and finally stopped marking up your neck. **“Good boy~”** he praised, with you shivering once more, as he went back to kissing at your neck this time, before trailing his kisses towards your shoulder. The sensation of his warm mouth on your skin, constantly parting and joining as he trailed further down, was slowly driving you crazy. Snatcher spoke in-between kissing down your body. **“So beautiful-”** he purred as he placed a kiss **“So stunning-”** yet another kiss **“And you’re all mine-”** several kisses that time **“-To _devour_ as I please~”**

****

That last line made you let out a needy whine, especially with the way Snatcher phrased “devour”, the word being said like it was a delicious treat on his tongue. Meanwhile, Snatcher’s gaze soon traveled downwards towards your chest, as if he was considering something for a moment. You were about to ask him what he was going to do you next, but he answered your question for you, as he then rushed forward and startled nuzzling his face directly into your chest. You gasped, taken by surprise for a moment, before you burst out laughing as his fluff started tickling the underside of your nipples. Not only that, but it was a rather funny sight to look down and see Snatcher’s face now squished against your upper chest, with him basically motorboating you, just in a more “dignified” fashion (if you could even call it that), while he looked back up at you with a dumb, happy grin.

****

But as quick as the sudden shift in mood was, Snatcher’s behavior flipped faster than a coin as he took your distraction as an opportunity to catch you off guard, pressing a tender kiss to the front of your chest before licking a broad stripe up the middle. Your laughter immediately ceased at this, with you biting your lip to repress a moan at such a sight. Snatcher grinned, apparently proud of the reaction that got out of you, as he went to litter even more kisses across your chest, his mouth hovering in front of your left nipple at one point. He pressed another kiss to said nipple, giving it a brief lick, before closing his mouth around it and beginning to suck. Your moan of pleasure at this caused him to grin as his tongue continued to swirl around your nipple, lightly coating it with his warm drool. You gasped while he started to gently nibble at it with his fangs, careful not to bite you too hard, but still earning a reaction out of you as you moaned and whined once more. And as if _that_ wasn’t enough, Snatcher soon let go and moved over to do the same to your right nipple, licking, sucking, and nibbling all over again. God, you just couldn't take it anymore. You were so hard already. And if his mouth and tongue could already do such wonderful things like this…

****

**“My, my! You’re already making such _beautiful_ noises for me, darling~”** Snatcher commented after he quickly popped his mouth off of your nipple, making you groan at the lost sensation. Skilled as Snatcher was with that mouth of his, you had to remind yourself, he mostly liked to talk with that mouth. A _lot._ Not like you could complain too much though, given the deep, husky voice he was currently using, paired along with his encouraging dirty talk. **“But...let’s see if I can _really_ make you scream for me-”** he challenged, going to trail more kisses down your chest, making you whine and squirm impatiently as he leaned further back on the bed-

****

Your eventual pleading soon caught in your throat though, as Snatcher immediately brought his clawed hands down, grabbing at your ass, and then pulled you forward. You let out a surprised yelp at this, your body nearly toppling over at the sudden movement. But he helped you keep your balance, guiding his hands from your behind over to your thighs, tightening his grip there to hold you steady. You weren’t completely seated on his face yet, like you expected you soon would be, but Snatcher’s face was close enough to your crotch that the mere sight of it make you blush. Snatcher grinned at your now flushed face, deciding to make you even more flustered as he went to kiss at the inside of your thigh, leaving a few soft bites here and there. You huffed, although you couldn't mask the shaky breath that came afterwards, as you were starting to get extremely impatient, wanting Snatcher to move his mouth over and just eat you already-

****

_“Snatcherrr! Pleeease!”_ you whined, almost embarrassingly so, your voice high-pitched and drawn out. Snatcher stopped kissing at your thigh for a moment, and you were almost hopeful that he would finally give you the attention you needed so badly. He then smirked, and your breath caught in your throat as he started to slowly move his mouth over, and he was so _tantalizingly close-_

****

But instead, he only moved over to kiss and bite and your other thigh instead, making you groan out in frustration. _Bastard!_

****

“Come on, quit teasing! I want you- I _need_ you to just _devour_ me already! My king, _please-”_ you rushed your words, begging in the way you knew he liked, but there was no denying the slight hint of annoyance in your voice. Snatcher simply chuckled at this.

****

**“Oh believe me, I would _love_ to! _Buuut-”_** he dragged out, as he then nodded towards your crotch. You looked back at him, confused, before looking down yourself and suddenly coming to a very important realization. You were still wearing your thong. **“-This is sort of getting in the way of me doing that, now isn’t it? Shame I can’t just use my magic to make it... _disappear_...”** Snatcher teased, using your earlier words against you, then cackling as he saw your immediate irritated frown. _Double_ bastard! You were about to open your mouth in protest, before Snatcher suddenly leaned forward to lick a stripe over your still fabric-covered bulge, your scolding soon dissolving into a low moan. And if _that_ wasn’t enough to make you go absolutely mad, he then took the front of your thong between his fangs, stretching the elastic band back to were it was _almost_ uncovering you, before he immediately let it go with a smirk, the band snapping back and making you scream out in frustration. That had to have been one the sexiest things you had seen him do, by far, but it didn’t change the fact that he was just being _pure evil._

****

_**“Say it, darling.”**_ Snatcher growled, still smiling all the same, but it was obvious that this was no mere suggestion. It was a _command._ You _wanted_ to sass him back. You _wanted_ to be difficult. You _wanted_ to show him who was in charge by not giving into a word he said.

****

But given the current state Snatcher had left you in, squirming, whining, literal _inches_ away from just straight up humping his face, it was more than clear who was _really_ in charge.

****

_“Your Majesty...”_ you breathed out, semi-reluctantly, but that same, needy tone could still be heard in your voice. _“Please_...can you _please_ undress me so I can sit on your face?” even now, every word you uttered was laced with desire, your eyes looking down at him with nothing but want and need. You wanted nothing more than for Snatcher’s mouth to _finally_ be on you. For him to take you right here and now and to make you _scream_ out in pleasure. For him to make you _his_ and _his alone._

****

You thanked your lucky stars that Snatcher was thoroughly pleased with your little performance. He immediately snapped his fingers, ceasing his seemingly endless torture, and you gasped as you were now completely exposed on top of him.

****

**“Well, why didn’t you just say so earlier, sweetheart?~”** Snatcher grinned, still just as snarky as ever. You tried to ignore him, even while you were still blushing at the realization of being naked on top of him. Apparently Snatcher felt the same way, as you managed to catch a glimpse of his face going bright golden-yellow, his gaze going over your now bare body for a moment, before he let out a sigh of adoration. **“In all seriousness though, I think I’ve teased you quite enough. I ought to give you _and_ your gorgeous body the attention you deserve now...”** his voice shifted in tone, not teasing you in the slightest, but now soft and caring instead as he looked you over. In all honesty, the suddenness of it all made your heart skip a beat, as Snatcher looked and smiled at you like you were the most precious thing in the world.

****

Snatcher leaned his head back to rest on the pillows while you lifted yourself up onto your knees and scooted forward, with Snatcher helping you by bringing his hands up to your waist and keeping you steady. You kept going until your thighs were pressed against the sides of his face, your dick now directly hanging above his mouth. Just a simple drop and you would be sitting right on his face, just like you had wanted so badly. But nerves, admittedly, got the best of you, as your hands flew and grabbed the bed rest for support, with you freezing on the spot. Snatcher seemed to be enjoying the view though, his gaze shifting from your hard cock to look back up at you, smiling gently.

****

**“Come on, darling, it’s okay...”** he coaxed you, his hands trying to help push you down, yet he was still being careful with you and not putting too much force behind it. But you were having second thoughts. You _wanted_ this, you really did! But...you didn’t want to hurt Snatcher at the same time by literally smothering him. Snatcher seemed to notice your hesitation, as he called you by name to get your attention. **“I’m _fine,_ I promise. There’s no need to worry about me! After all, I’m a ghost, remember? It’s not like I need to _breathe_ or anything.”** he somehow found a way to joke during a time like this, even giving you a cheesy wink afterwards. And you had to admit, it did help a little, with you letting out a nervous giggle for the moment. But even then…

****

“You still have to let me know if I hurt you somehow, okay, Snatch? Or if it’s too much...”

****

**“I know, I know. I promise, I will if it ever comes to that.”** Snatcher nodded (as best he could, anyways, given that your legs were currently framing his head). **“But that also goes for you as well, alright? You need to let me know if I go too far.”** he tried to confirm this with you, and you nodded in return. **“Good. Now come here and have a seat, my love~”** he urged you, and you giggled once more at this, before you slowly, and a bit shakily, started to lower yourself…

****

Once you finally went down, Snatcher had already opened his mouth slightly as you seated yourself directly on his face, the fluff of his neck tickling at the soft skin of your ass while also giving you something pleasantly comfy to sit on. You let out a sigh at the sensation of Snatcher’s body already warming you up, not to mention the way his hot breath made the spot between your legs feel like it was on fire, even more than it already was with arousal. Snatcher hadn’t even done anything yet except let out a hum of approval, making your entire body shiver in anticipation.

****

With that, Snatcher kept true to his word as he engulfed you halfway and started to lick.

****

You gasped, immediately moaning afterwards as Snatcher’s large mouth and skillful forked tongue was already hitting you in all the right places. He spread his tongue across your shaft, paying special attention to your head at one point, before going down and licking to the base and then starting the whole process all over again. Up and down, up and down, over and over in a dizzying cycle. You couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy. Finally, _finally_ Snatcher was giving you just what you had been craving so badly. And sure enough, the sheer warmth of Snatcher’s mouth was almost enough to make you come right then and there, with your body already shaking in absolute pleasure. Remembering Snatcher’s past words, you had to agree; this was pure _heaven._ And you could only assume that he felt the same way, as Snatcher hummed and moaned deeply against you.

****

_“Ohhh_ yes! Just like that, Snatcher! K-keep going, _please-”_ you whined out to him encouragingly, as your hands slowly cascaded down your body, feeling yourself up momentarily, before they went down into Snatcher’s hair.

****

Snatcher paused at this, but only for a moment, as your fingers began to brush through his already messy hair and his body soon relaxed further into the mattress. He instantly started purring, adding more vibrations on top of all his hums and moans, causing you to gasp and gently squeeze your thighs around his head. You were worried for a moment, as it had been a such sudden reaction you hadn’t really been able to stop yourself. But this only seemed to spur him on further, as Snatcher gripped more tightly at your thighs and went back to licking around your sensitive head, paying it much more attention now. With all the noises you were making at this point, moaning out Snatcher’s name and giving him more encouragement, you almost considered it a pity that his mouth was currently occupied. You could only imagining the dirty praises he would growl out to make you shiver more than you already were, if only he could.

****

Or...given how surprisingly slow and gentle he was being to you right now, perhaps he would be more soft or kind with his words. As much as you loved his dirty talk, his sweet compliments and praises to you were just as wonderful to hear, especially coming from him. You knew how rare it was for Snatcher to give genuine compliments; so when he gave you almost every single pet name he could think of, when he complimented you endlessly, and even when he did little sweet gestures that only you would notice, it made you feel so loved. Even in such a scandalous position like this, your thighs squishing his face and his mouth directly over your cock, his motions were still kind and tender, with him treating you like you were royalty.

****

But all of that stopped as you felt a tug on your thighs, with Snatcher suddenly ceasing his movements all together.

****

“S-Snatch? Are you okay? Why’d you stop?” you immediately looked down, worry plastered all over your face. Amazing as you had been feeling before, a pit of dread started forming in your stomach as you feared you accidentally hurt him or he needed a break. Snatcher pushing you off for a moment almost cemented this fear, with him letting out a long exhale (despite not needing to, like he had told you before). But once Snatcher finally looked up at you and gave you that same smile you always knew him for, kind yet still that same bit of smug, all of your worries seemed to wash away instantly.

****

**“I’m fine, don't worry. But if I may...”** Snatcher took a moment to look your body over once more, letting out a small sigh, before his grin turned up even further. **“Would you mind too terribly if I asked you to be a bit more... _rough_ with me, darling?~”** he growled, his hands smoothing over your thighs while he awaited your answer. And since you knew _very well_ what he meant, your look of surprise now slowly turned into a grin that almost matched his.

****

“Not at all, my handsome king~” you smiled down at him, taking his face into your hands momentarily (as best you could anyways, giving your current position), making him blush and look up at you with adoring eyes. You had to admit, even though you were inches away from sitting on his face once again, he looked rather...beautiful like this. Adorable, even. “You know...you really do look rather cute when you’re underneath me.” you found yourself saying aloud, in a genuinely soft tone, to fully reflect your thoughts to him. This only worsened Snatcher’s blush further, as you saw his face glow an even brighter, glowing yellow while his floof expanded, brushing up against your naked body even more than it already was. You expected him to sputter at the compliment, maybe say something in protest in his usual tsundere way-

****

What he did instead _completely_ caught you off guard.

****

Snatcher immediately pushed you back into his mouth without any warning whatsoever, with you letting out a shocked yelp as you nearly lost your balance. Your panic was short-lived though, as he instantly went back to what he was doing before, only with _much_ more vigor this time. His hands gripped your thighs once more, holding you down as he hastily licked the underside of your shaft before going up and sucking at your sensitive head. You assumed he was trying to distract you (or distract himself at least) from how flustered he had become by your sudden compliment. You found it hard to complain though, as Snatcher then did you a _tremendous_ favor by _finally_ bringing his mouth down even further and slipping the entirety of your length inside, balls and all. The warmth of his tongue, along with the sheer size and depth of his mouth, was enough to deliciously cover you up. Your hands went down to congratulate him for this by yanking and tugging at his floof mercilessly, just like he had wanted from you. And in case that wasn’t “rough” enough for him, you also started to slowly rock your pelvis down onto his mouth, his growls, purrs, and moans of approval letting you know he was _very_ pleased with this.

****

“Oh _yes!_ Snatcher! _A-ahhh-_ Good boy- S-such a _good_ boy-” you babbled out, determined to repay Snatcher for all the work he was doing by praising him endlessly. “Ohhh, _fuuuck,_ Snatcher! You f-feel so _good,_ my king! My cute, handsome king-” you breathed out as you rocked your hips on top of him, his mouth delving deeper onto you, retracting momentarily, before plunging your cock back into the wet heat and making you cry out in pleasure.

****

Meanwhile, while you were focused on your own pleasure, Snatcher was currently enjoying the taste of you on his tongue. You hadn’t come yet, but he could tell that you were getting awfully close. You were just _dripping_ so much for him that he couldn't resist himself as his tongue continuously went up and against the slit of your head, your slick gathering onto the surface of it, before it went back into his mouth and made him groan at the taste of you. You were so _succulent,_ so _delicious,_ and so incredibly _addicting._ He just couldn’t get enough of you. Not to mention your praising, gasping, and lovely, continuous moaning; it all sounded like the most beautiful song he had ever heard along with the best meal he had ever tasted. You were _warm, sweet,_ and so very, very _alive._ He was determined to eat you out like he was _starved,_ despite the fact that he didn’t even need to eat. And while his relentless attacks on your dick never ceased, while you bucked your hips against his mouth more desperately, while your hands had a near vice grip on his hair, and while your thighs so _deliciously_ pinned him to the mattress, squeezing and trapping his head with no escape, Snatcher wondered how long this wonderful experience was going to last before you would finally reach your peak.

****

However, a more important question Snatcher was currently asking himself: Why on earth had he not done this _sooner?_

****

“O-oh god-” you gasped, keening, the spring inside of you coiling further and further and threatening to release. You almost didn’t want to come like this, with the moment being so short-lived. It felt so _good_ and you just didn’t want it to stop. But...at the same time you were so, _so_ close, teetering on the edge of ecstasy so much that you nearly threatened to fall over. “W-wait, shit, Snatcher! I’m gonna come- I’m s-so close- I _can’t-”_ you tried to warn him, bracing yourself for when he would pull away from you and the wonderful feeling would be gone.

****

But, to your immediate surprise, Snatcher didn’t stop to take a break. He didn’t pull away for a moment, not even to make a teasing remark about how close you were. If anything, you saying this seemed to put him into even more of a frenzy, as he let out a growl and kept his grip on your thighs firm, catching your attention. But even with his sudden reluctance to pull away, Snatcher looked up at you and gave you a moment to reconsider, not going any further in case you actually wanted him to stop. Even with that wild, lustful look in his eyes, Snatcher was still being considerate in case you wanted to tap out. But considering that your movements were directly contradicting that notion, as you never ceased humping his face, it was safe to say that even though you were embarrassingly close and wanted the moment to last longer, you couldn't help but crave your release.

****

“P-please... _don’t stop-”_

****

That was all that Snatcher needed to hear, as he then slowly removed his mouth from your length before he began to relentlessly attack at your head, licking and sucking it, eating you out hastily and sloppily. You _screamed_ his name, gripping at the purple fur that was still in your grip tighter and tighter as the band inside you was primed and ready to snap. And sure enough, just at the sudden stimulation alone, you instantly felt your orgasm quickly approaching-

****

_“Oh Snatcher! S-Snatcher! F-fuck! Yes! Don’t stop, p-please!”_ you wailed, rocking your hips down on him harder and harder as you chased after you high, with it hurtling towards you as you brought your head back and kept crying out. _“Y-yes! I love you, I love you so much, my king! I’m gonna come! Please, let me – AH! – c-come in your mouth- Ohhhhhh please-”_

****

As Snatcher licked one, final stripe over your sensitive head, your body went rigid as you came with a loud moan, the noise filling the room as your body instantly relaxed and any tension you had soon melted away. Snatcher kept you steady, his hands going to your waist and holding you in place as the inside of his mouth was soon flooded with your cum, with him groaning in appreciation and closing his eyes to further enjoy the taste. He gulped down every last drop until you had no more to give and he slowly started licking you clean, your body shivering, before he pulled away with a lewd, wet _pop._ Your head was tilted back as you panted and groaned, with Snatcher using most of the effort to keep you from crashing on top of him. Once you finally put in effort to regain your bearings, you saw Snatcher smiling up at you, an obvious slick sheen coating his mouth, with him putting on a show of licking his lips for your viewing pleasure, making you shiver and smile weakly. You carefully began to move yourself back, with Snatcher helping you get off of his head, before you slowly sat yourself back down on his chest. Snatcher secretly pitied that he couldn't stay between your thighs for the rest of eternity (if he could die twice, he’d die a _very_ happy man between those beautiful legs of yours), but the current, flushed look on your face certainly made up for it.

****

**“Feeling better now, love?”** Snatcher asked simply as he pushed himself back up slightly. You nodded lazily, only humming in agreement, your head still dizzy from such an incredible rush. **“Well, I can certainly say I enjoyed my little ‘meal’ as well~”** he purred out, licking his lips once more as he chuckled. But you failed to see the humor in it. While it had been positively _amazing,_ and you were now completely satisfied, you couldn't help but still feel a little guilty...

****

“I’m sorry...”

****

_**“What?”**_ Snatcher said almost immediately, not sounding angry but utterly confused, as his shocked expression confirmed this. **“What on earth is there to be sorry about, darling? You came, didn’t you?”** again, it wasn’t an accusatory statement, but a genuine question. Not that it made you feel less guilty though, especially when Snatcher looked so incredibly worried for you. **“Did you not enjoy yourself or…?”** he cautioned, and you could tell by the look on his face that he feared he had gone too far.

****

“No, no, no, It’s okay! Snatch, I promise you, I loved it. I enjoyed every minute of it.” you were quick to dissuade him from that thought, reaching for one of his hands and bringing it into yours. “It felt _so_ good and you were _wonderful._ It’s just...I wish it could’ve lasted longer, you know? I came so soon-” you looked away from him for a moment, feeling awkward. Snatcher just blinked at you, taking your words in. You couldn’t help but tense, worried as to what he might say-

****

**“Sweetheart-”** Snatcher’s tone was suddenly serious, his hand leaving yours so he could turn your head to look back at him. He wasn’t smiling, but instead he was giving you a rather intense look. You gulped a bit nervously at this, but Snatcher’s clawed thumb gently caressing your cheek helped you to relax somewhat. What he asked you next though made you do a double-take. **“Do you trust me?”** he asked you sincerely, while you only looked back at him, confused.

****

“What? What do you-”

****

_**“Do you trust me?”**_ he repeated, stressing it even more this time by saying each word slowly, the serious look in his eyes never faltering. **“Because if you say ‘Yes’, and only if you _really_ want me to...”** his thumb grazed across your cheek and down to your chin, his gaze never leaving yours. **“Well...I could see us ending the night with one more round. All for you. What do you say?”** his proposal, along with his voice being so kind and gentle as he said it, left you astounded. That, _and_ the fact that he didn’t even add his signature “Do we have a deal?” phrase at the end of that sentence. It only further proved to you that he was dead serious about this. You considered it for a moment, mulling it over in your head. And as you looked back at Snatcher, his expression so set and firm, yet his eyes so obviously conveying his love to you perfectly…

********

You didn’t need to think twice about your decision.

********

“Yes...I trust you. But only if you want to do this too. I don’t want to force you...” you brought your hands up to Snatcher’s face, lightly cupping his cheeks, as you tried to sound just as serious. Snatcher just let out a brief chuckle, leaning into your touch momentarily.

********

**“Believe me, I want to. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”** he reassured you, taking one of your hands off his check and bringing it into his own hand, kissing the palm of it tenderly. **“So you’re sure that you want this? Absolutely positive? Last chance to back out, sweetheart.”** Snatcher joked, chuckling along with you. You knew just as well as he did that if you _actually_ wanted to back out at any point in time he would still give you the chance. You nodded, taking your hand that he was currently holding, turned it around, and intertwined his claws with your fingers, squeezing his hand for a brief second to comfort him.

********

_“Yes._ I want this. I want _you,_ Snatcher.” you told him confidently.

********

After saying that, you carefully pushed yourself up so you could reach him. Snatcher seemed to take the hint and leaned down as well, wrapping his arms around you while your hands moved to his shoulders for support. You lifted yourself up, he leaned forward, and you both met halfway with a kiss and embraced. It was a short, sweet, simple gesture of affection, not nearly as hot and heavy as all the others that had came before it. But to the both of you, especially to Snatcher, it was a sweet gesture that felt like it meant the world. With him holding you so close and with you trusting him so dearly…you both wouldn’t have it any other way, than with your lover. Even as you both broke away from such a deep kiss, you couldn't help but look each other in the eyes, sighing. In that moment, you considered yourself so lucky to have ever met someone like Snatcher. Sure, he had his quirks that either drove you up the wall or made you absolutely head over heels in love with him. But honestly? You wouldn’t change a thing about him. Meanwhile, Snatcher was so incredibly happy that he had given love another shot and was fortunate enough to have you as his soulmate. You were precious to him and you really, truly _loved_ him, and if he could, he would give you every soul in the entire planet without second thought because your love meant so, so much more to him…

********

Of course...he could always repay you in _other_ ways.

********

Snatcher grinned at you, making absolute sure that you were ready, before he snapped his fingers and teleported the both of you into a more “fitting” position. And sure enough, with a brief flash of movement, the cloud of purple smoke soon dissipating in front of you, you weren’t all that surprised to find that you were the one laying on your back, with Snatcher leaning over you, pinning you to the mattress. The suddenness of it all certainly gave you an awful case of déjà vu, but you really couldn't complain with the view, as Snatcher’s handsome face smiled down at you from above and you happily returned the gesture. Before you could even ask what he was planning to do to you, Snatcher leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to your lips. You closed your eyes, humming, as his soon broke away and trailed his kisses further down; to the crook of your neck, past your shoulder, across your chest, nearing your waist… You soon opened your eyes once you realized where Snatcher had stopped, lifting your head up to look in front of you. And sure enough, Snatcher had already brought his hands underneath your thighs, spreading you open for him, as he grinned back at you.

********

“Snatcher...” you whined, feeling embarrassed. “I’m not sure if I can-”

********

**“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about _that._ I always have ways to make you more...‘prepared’ for me-”** Snatcher calmed you with his soothing tone, before going to snap his fingers once more.

********

You gasped as a sudden glow spread over you, a shining, shimmering purple that made the surface of your skin sparkle. You assumed it must have been Snatcher’s magic; or at least it certainly _felt_ like it, as you soon felt a sudden rush of warmth while your nerve endings tingled from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. It was an almost indescribable feeling...but ohhh, fuck, did it feel _good._ You couldn’t help but moan a little and sigh as the warm, pleasant feeling enveloped your entire body like a blanket, with you closing your eyes to further enjoy it. But where the strange spell really started affecting you was _far_ more noticeable. You suddenly felt more invigorated, and your dick certainly seemed to think so as well, as you were surprised to find that you were suddenly hard once again, primed and ready for another round. Once the spell eventually faded, with you pitying the loss of such a relaxing sensation, you opened your eyes only to be met with Snatcher’s pleased, grinning face. So...he could use spells like aphrodisiacs? _That_ was certainly new.

********

Not that you were complaining, of course.

********

**“Now...before I go any further-”** Snatcher said to you, smiling, as if the position he was currently in was completely casual and not nearly the sexiest thing you had ever bared witness to. **“Mind telling me what the safe word is, darling?”** he said confidently, with a serious look in his eyes, even as he leaned down momentarily to kiss the front of your stomach. You gulped nervously, yet you were still terribly excited.

********

“Cerulean...” you whispered, your voice a tad shaky as Snatcher leaned dangerously close and gripped your thighs tighter.

********

_**“Good~”** _

********

Snatcher let out deep chuckle, making you shiver, before taking that as his cue to immediately bury his face back between your legs.

********

You cried out abruptly, not expecting him to put his mouth onto you so quickly and immediately start sucking away at you. And even though whatever sex spell he had used on you earlier clearly made you ready to go again, you were quick to figure out that you were still very sensitive, you and your body jolting from the sudden stimulation. Snatcher seemed to notice this himself and, with great care, stopped his ministrations, giving you time for a breather. You took that moment with appreciation, inhaling and exhaling deeply, before nodding for him to continue. Snatcher then, more carefully this time, started to lick your shaft languidly with his tongue, humming slightly, his head bobbing up and down in an easy rhythm. You could barely find any words to say in that moment, all that came out of your mouth being moans, whines, and pleads of his name as he continued eating you out once more. Even though Snatcher was going slower, you couldn’t help but find your body squirming, twitching, shuddering, the overwhelming feeling causing you to gasp and cry out. He was so gentle with you, taking his sweet time to make sure you would last longer while still making you shake and shiver all over. And yet, his hands did the exact opposite, as held you so firmly in place that you were _positive_ he would leave bruises on your thighs. And you _loved_ it. You _adored_ the thought of all the bruises and marks that Snatcher would leave, or had already left, all over your body. He always did it because, as he put it, it showed that you were his and that he was yours…

********

Actually...that thought made you realize something as your eyes suddenly opened from reveling in the wondrous feeling of what Snatcher was doing to you, struggling to look back at him. You had to admit, it was a _very_ pretty sight indeed to see the “All Mighty King of Subcon” absolutely going to town between your legs. In fact, you would go so far as to say he was enjoying this just as much as you were because, while he was still being gentle, you could still tell how desperate he was just to get another taste of you. And while the thought of him wanting “seconds” of you so badly made you smile, you were very quick to notice something else. His movements were becoming a bit sporadic, less focused, his tongue hitting you in the right places but occasionally pulling away. You assumed it was because Snatcher wanted to drag it all out before you finally came, perhaps edging you a bit. But looking closer, you saw this wasn’t exactly the case. While he ate you out eagerly, you couldn’t help but notice that the bed was rocking slightly. Strange, because you weren’t even bucking your hips into his mouth like you had been before-

********

But, as you got a closer look, you soon realized it wasn’t _you_ who was rocking the bed. Lo and behold, it was Snatcher himself, humping the mattress without a care in the world.

********

You assumed he must have been trying to hide it from you, given that he wasn’t rocking the bed too terribly. But because of how big Snatcher was, his awkward position, and just how strangely his body moved without necessarily having “hips” in the first place, it was...less than subtle, to say the least. However, you were more than happy you managed to catch him doing it though, as you were struck with a sudden realization (which was impressive all on its own, given just how mind-blowingly _amazing_ Snatcher was making you feel, yet you could still think somewhat clearly). You realized that if you came for a second time that would probably be the end of it. And you didn’t even stop to consider that poor Snatcher had only come once earlier. Yes, _he_ made the proposal to go again, and _he_ was the one offering to do this for you. But...you wouldn’t lie, the thought of you coming twice and Snatcher being left to take care of himself made you feel more than a tad guilty. He seemed to be just as needy as you, groaning against your cock while his “hips” kept slowly thrusting into the mattress...

********

You couldn't help but fantasize Snatcher doing that to you instead, which gave you an idea.

********

“S-Snatch, wait, stop-” you considered using the aforementioned safe word to get his attention, but that was for emergencies only. That, and you didn’t want to worry Snatcher too much to begin with, so instead you gathered enough strength to lightly tap the top of his head to catch his attention. He had already froze completely once you said the word “stop”, but you tapping his head caused him to recoil from your body almost immediately, looking back at you fearfully.

********

**“Are...are you alright? Did I hurt you?”** despite you not even uttering the safe word, Snatcher still acted as if you had, looking over you with panic in his eyes. And as he eased his grip on your thighs significantly, he winced once he noticed, as you suspected earlier, the large bruises he left behind on your skin. _**“Oh...”**_ he muttered, barely above a whisper, his expression almost sorrowful as his claws lightly brushed across the faint marks. **“Darling...I’m so, _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to-”**

__

****_****_ ** **

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. Snatch, look at me-” you calmed him, leaning yourself up and bringing his face into your hands, making him look up at you and away from the bruises he was fussing over. “It’s _okay._ You didn’t hurt me, I promise. You’re fine...” you stroked his cheek gently, seeing him relax marginally at your comforting words and lean into your touch.

****_****_ ** **

**“But then...why did you want me to stop?”** Snatcher asked you quietly, looking confused. You simply smiled at him before nodding downwards. He just looked blankly back at you, peering down towards your chest instead, then looking back up at you with an even more puzzled expression. You couldn’t help but snicker at this. **“What? What’s so fu- _Nngh!”_** he quickly got the message as you quickly pulled him upwards and grabbed at where his “crotch” would be, lightly palming his now _incredibly_ noticeable erection. You both weren’t surprised to look down and see a slowly opening slit appear once more, the tip of his tendril-like dick peaking out just barely. **“A-ah. Well. I see. Th-that... _that’s_ why-”** you found yourself giggling at his sudden shyness before you ushered him up even further, looking into eyes deeply.

****_********** ** _ ** **

_“Exactly._ After all, what kind of soulmate would I be if I left you like this? I want you to be able to enjoy this too, baby.” your foreheads pressed against one another as you got closer, Snatcher’s expression becoming softer and softer as you spoke such kind, loving words. You pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, before wrapping your arms around him as best you could, gazing up at him lovingly. “Please... _take me,_ Snatcher. I want you... _I love you.”_ you whispered, before pressing a brief, gentle kiss to his lips, with Snatcher sighing softly and closing his eyes, pressing himself against you.

****_********** ** _ ** **

As you kept kissing Snatcher, not wanting to let go of him for even a second, you felt a sudden shift in the air along with a strange, magical sound. When you opened your eyes to see what on earth had caused the noise, you pulled away from Snatcher with a small gasp. His body suddenly started to glow, his form morphing and shifting into something else, something surprisingly _smaller._ When he finally stopped, you were shocked to find that didn’t look like his regular, ghostly self anymore. Instead, he looked _human._ Well... _almost_ human. Snatcher’s noodly body, the one that you were most used to seeing, was now replaced with the body of a tall, handsome fellow dressed in royal clothes of purple and gold; and said fellow was now suddenly standing over you and staring directly at you while you simply looked him over. But while he had a much more human-like shape, and there were human features that _definitely_ hadn’t been there before, such as curly hair atop his head, fingers instead of claws, and an actual, visible neck, you could still recognize him. Not just because you had seen him take this form plenty of time before, but because you were pretty sure that human skin wasn’t usually purple, golden-yellow glowing eyes definitely weren’t normal, and no mere mortal could have two, big fangs that were part of a _certain someone’s_ signature grin.

****_********** ** _ ** **

Only right now he wasn’t grinning at all. Snatcher seemed just as surprised as you were, looking himself over as well (making you assume that him shapeshifting had been a physical reaction and not on purpose), before looking back at you, at a complete loss for words. You quickly reassured him though by smiling and bringing your arm back around to cup one of his cheeks. It didn’t matter to you if he was human-looking or not, hot or cold to the touch, or even kindhearted or mischievous. Because he was still the same, silly ghost of a prince that you had fallen in love with. And right now, in this tender moment between the both of you, he was your _king,_ forever and always…

****_********** ** _ ** **

Words didn’t need to be said in that moment, because right after you and Snatcher took a moment to gaze at each other lovingly, you both rushed forward at the same time to press your lips together, allowing yourselves to be brought into another kiss. It was a passionate, eager exchange between the two of you, especially as your hands reverently touched Snatcher’s still clothed body, like he had done so many times with yours. And yet there was a certain softness behind both of your movements, humming so sweetly into your opposite partner’s mouth, eyes closed, becoming absolutely lost in the feeling of your lover being so _near,_ so _close._

****_********** ** _ ** **

You eventually found yourself pulling away and hastily going to undress Snatcher, while he was more than happy to assist you. You both wasted little time with unbuttoning his regal coat and undershirt, slipping both of them off his shoulders, before unbuckling his belt to finally get him out of his pants. His clothes were flung across the bed and thrown to the floor like a scene in some sort of romantic, smutty film, until you paused once your thumbs were under the waistband of his undergarments. You were slower with taking these off this time, gauging Snatcher’s reaction as his unneeded breath turned shaky, before you finally manage to free his, still very erect, dick from its prison. And you weren’t surprised to see that even below the waistline his body was more human, save for the unnatural purple hue that matched the rest of him and the light blue bead of precum dripping from the tip of the head. You took a moment to admire his body, very aware of Snatcher’s cheeks becoming more and more colored with golden blush the longer you stared, before you quickly brought your arms back around him and pulled him closer.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“Snatcher...I want to feel you inside of me.” you told Snatcher, now that you were both face-to-face again, placing a few fleeting kisses to his warm, blushing face. “But...what do _you_ want, sweetheart?” you turned the tables on him, calling him by the nickname he oh-so-loved to use with you. And sure enough, his reaction was definitely worth it, as Snatcher whined in embarrassment and tried to hide by burying his face into the crook of your shoulder. You couldn’t help but giggle, waiting for his answer as you brought a hand up to gently comb through his soft, wavy locks of purple hair.

****_********** ** _ ** **

**“Mhm…”** Snatcher simply hummed, obviously enjoying you “petting” him but still refusing to show you his incredibly flushed face. **“Can we...could you be on top of me? Please?”** he asked, his now warm breath puffing up against you skin. You smiled, bringing him back up so you could press a kiss to his forehead, very proud of him for truthfully saying what he wanted. He even said _“please”,_ so who were you to deny him such a request?

****_********** ** _ ** **

Thankfully enough, for the both of you, there was far more room to maneuver on the bed, now that Snatcher was perfectly human-sized. This made it much more than easy for you and Snatcher to hold each other close and roll over on the bed slowly, until you were the one on top of him, lightly straddling his hips as he laid underneath you. Indulging both him and yourself, you rocked your hips a little, his dick rubbing against the curve of your ass. Immediately he gasped, his hand going to muffle the moan that just came out of his mouth, before you stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“Come on, Snatcher. I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you sing for me...” you begged him, stopping your movements just so you could look him in the eyes. And to your surprise, he didn’t give you a snarky remark back, didn’t growl at you, or even roll his eyes before reluctantly agreeing to do it anyways. Instead, Snatcher simply stared back at you, his eyes half-lidded and sparkling with devotion as he was greeted with the sight of, who he believed to be, the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He sighed dreamily, before nodding for you to continue.

****_********** ** _ ** **

You smiled back at him, your hands pressed against his chest as you positioned your ass over him for a better angle. Snatcher helped you by going to hold his cock upright and steady. You then lowered yourself onto him slowly, taking him inch by inch as you went down, making Snatcher groan at the sensation as his head titled back onto the pillows. You stopped once he was fully sheathed inside of you, your bodies now flush together, with you groaning as well at the feeling of being so incredibly _full,_ his cock stretching you out just _perfectly._ Experimentally, you flexed, making Snatcher gasp and whimper at the sudden squeeze, with you taking that as your cue to start carefully moving yourself on top of him. You pushed yourself up with your knees, the base of his cock slipping out of your hole for a moment with a wet, slick sound, before you came right back down at the same, excruciatingly slow pace. Snatcher’s hands immediately grabbed at the sides of your waist. And while his hands were far smaller than in his original form, they still kept a tight grip on you as you continued gently riding him. You happily began grinding your hips down onto him, Snatcher’s mouth becoming O-shaped while he closed his eyes and began moaning deeply, just like you had wanted from him.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“Are you enjoying yourself...my king?” you huffed out, still smiling, but with great effort as you continued on with your motions while speaking. And judging by the high-pitched moan that came out of Snatcher’s mouth shortly afterwards you figured that, yes, he seemed to be _thoroughly_ enjoying himself right now. “I’ll take that as a definite ‘Yes’~” you managed to chuckle, before gasping as Snatcher’s hands gripped at your waist more tightly in retaliation to that witty remark, just like he had done before when he was eating you out, most _certainly_ leaving more bruises behind.

****_********** ** _ ** **

**“Come down here, love? With me? Please...”** Snatcher spoke, his words cut off by him gasping and moaning as you never ceased riding him. The tone of his voice was soft, caring, pleading. It was especially surprising considering how hard he was grabbing onto you at the moment. But...you just couldn't say “No” to that face. That handsome, striking face that, even while it was slightly goofy and perfectly resembled a Jack-O-lantern, looked up at you with such loving, desperate eyes…

****_********** ** _ ** **

You, unfortunately, had to pause for a moment in order to lean yourself down, closer to him, until Snatcher suddenly wrapped his arms around you to where he was now holding you in his own strong, yet skinny, arms. Your bare bodies pressed against one another, your opposite skins feelings soft and warm to the touch, before Snatcher gave you a soft smile, urging you to continue without even having to say so. It was a bit difficult for you to maneuver like you previously had been doing, as you weren’t able to lift your hips up as far in this position. But Snatcher more than happily made up for it, as his hands went to hold you in place once more and he began thrusting up into you every time you came down, making you cry out in pleasure. He wasn’t straight up fucking you with reckless abandonment like he usually did, even while his cock so deliciously dragged out the pleasure from your body. Snatcher was, unmistakably, making love to you. You were both making love to _each other._ You moved together in such a gentle, steady rhythm, your bodies so close to where you kept each other warm, yet the pace was enough to make both you and Snatcher moan and shudder in pleasure. Of course, you expected that both of you would start increasing your paces soon, but for right now both of you enjoyed the slow, steady bliss that hit your bodies in waves.

****_********** ** _ ** **

**“Tell me you’re mine, love...please-”** Snatcher begged you, his voice soft yet deep sounding against your ear, the way he called you “love” making you sigh as he continued bucking up into you.

****_********** ** _ ** **

“I-I’m...I’m yours- _AH!”_ you could help but let out a high-pitched cry as Snatcher’s gave a sudden, far more harder thrust into you, with you dissolving into a moan as your head delved into the crook of Snatcher’s neck. “P-please...ohhh, _please,_ do that again-” you pleaded, gasping, your warm breath right against his neck as you held onto him for dear life by his shoulders, putting your full weight on top of him.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

By your request, Snatcher increased his pace, his hips jerking up earnestly as his dick went in and out of you _over,_ and _over,_ and _over_ again, your hips crashing down and perfectly timing his thrusting. He wasn’t going at a terribly frantic pace, as Snatcher was careful not to go too fast so as not to accidentally hurt you, even in this situation. But it was the perfect amount of friction to where the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the wet noise of Snatcher’s dick pulling out then re-entering you, the mattress below creaking like a metronome as you both rocked the bed, and the beautiful song both of you made while moaning in unison were the only noises that could be heard inside the bedroom. The two of you could barely even speak, Snatcher’s pleased grunts mixing in with your whimpers as the wonderful feeling felt like it would last for an _eternity-_

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_“I love you.”_

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_**“I love you.”** _

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Both of you said these words at seemingly the exact same time, even surprising yourselves for a moment, making you lift your head up to stare back at Snatcher’s astonished face that perfectly matched yours. You both couldn’t help but smile at one another, laughing together in the moment, your laughter light and airy and Snatcher’s giggling being surprisingly high-pitched and bubbly, filling the room along with the all the other noises. Snatcher took a moment to bring a hand to your face, his thumb brushing against your cheek as you smiled back at him. It was partially difficult to make eye contact at this point, especially with bed and your bodies moving as much as they were, but you both somehow managed it and sighed as you looked into each other’s eyes, filled with lust and bliss, but so obviously, deeply in love with one another.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“I- _ohhh_ -I’m getting...s-so close, darling-”** Snatcher admitted, and you could tell just from his facial expression alone that he was nearing the cusp of an orgasm, especially with him muttering the word “fuck” under his breath so he wouldn’t ruin the moment with you. **“A-are...you also-?”** he barely got to finish asking that question as you were already nodding your head furiously, buckling your legs together to brace yourself for the impeding impact of pleasure that was slowly hurtling towards both of you like a meteorite.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_“Come with me, Snatcher-”_ you whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Your hips suddenly smacked down onto him with more fever, making Snatcher gasp in shock and cry out your name loudly. His hands slid down to grip at your thighs momentarily before reaching for your ass, groping and squeezing as he shut his eyes tight and groaned while his thrusting started to becoming more rushed, sloppy, yet it still caused you to shriek as well, his name a mantra on your lips. In those final moments, while you could still speak semi-coherent sentences before the inevitable rush that would take over the both of you, you praised him. You praised Snatcher as much as you could, thanking him endlessly, letting him know just how good he was making you feel, complimenting him and telling him how much you loved him, how lucky you were to have your king and be _his,_ all _his,_ and that he was also _yours,_ all _yours-_

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Your words and praises seemed to finally push Snatcher over the edge, with him gasping before crying out your name as he came, emptying himself deep inside of you with a long, drawn-out moan. This caused you to come as well, with you gasping along with him before suddenly leaning over to bite his shoulder, muffling your moans against his skin, causing him to cry out even more while your cum spurted out and onto the front of his chest. Snatcher’s own cum filled you up to the brim, the sticky substance strangely chilling before suddenly warming up inside of you. Both of your orgasms crashed over you at almost the same time, the warm, tingling feeling spreading throughout your entire bodies until you were left to bask in the blissful afterglow. You soon collapsed next to each other and laid there, panting, both of your chests rising and falling together in unison. You didn’t care how messy you were in that moment, your body drenched in cum and sweat, the same as Snatcher’s. Right now, you felt thoroughly and utterly _loved,_ all over your entire body...

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

And you also felt very, _very_ tired. You slowly found yourself closing your eyes, exhaustion finally taking over you…

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

* * *

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

The sunlight carefully peaked out from the blinds of the windows, lighting up your bedroom, the sunlight itself hitting your face and making it glow while you peacefully rested. At some point, (with a little extra encouragement from Mr. Sun) you finally forced yourself to wake up, still half-asleep as you opened your eyes slowly, making sleepy noises as you squirmed around in the comfort of your own bed. You felt warm, oddly refreshed, even, your still naked body now covered in sheets and blankets and your head laying against an incredibly comfy pillow…

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

An incredibly comfy pillow who was lightly snoring, purring, and cuddling you in his sleep, that is.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

You carefully titled your head up, and you weren’t surprised to find that your head was actually laying against Snatcher’s chest, his eyes closed while _his_ head rested on top of the actual pillows. You smiled to yourself once you noticed that not only were the _blankets_ keeping you warm, but Snatcher’s arms were as well while he was hugging you in his sleep. How _adorable!_ What was more surprising to you, however, was that Snatcher was still in his human form as he slept next to you. You had honestly expected Snatcher to shift back once all had been said and done last night (you briefly remembered the both of you had taken a quick shower afterwards, helping clean each other off, before you both immediately went back to bed and completely passed out). But sure enough, Snatcher hadn’t shapeshifted back, not even through the night. You couldn’t really explain why, but you found the gesture oddly heart-warming. Although you really wouldn’t have minded cuddling Snatcher in his normal, yet far larger form, despite what you had expected, _he_ was the one cuddling _you_ in his human form instead, looking just as peaceful as can be. Your smile turned soft as you kept staring up at his face, before you leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the front of Snatcher’s chest.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Meanwhile Snatcher, presumably still “asleep” to your knowledge, peaked one of his eyes open to look down at you as you did this, smiling to himself. He then took you by suddenly by surprise, hugging you and bringing your face even closer to his bare chest, purring louder as he nuzzled the top of your head. You yelped, letting out a slight muffled protest at first, before you finally managed to free yourself, giving Snatcher an only semi-annoyed smile while he simply chuckled at you. _Smug bastard._ You should’ve _known_ that he hadn’t actually been asleep. One, because he barely needed any sleep to begin with, being a ghost and all, and he almost _always_ woke up before you did. Two, because that “snoring” of his earlier had sounded so _fake_ and he probably knew it. And three, well, he had pulled this exact kind of stunt before, so you really weren’t all that surprised. But you couldn’t find it in you to be mad at him, as you soon found yourself nuzzling against him as well.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Good morning, beautiful~”** Snatcher cooed, kissing the top of your head and making you giggle.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Good morning, handsome~” you said right back, yawning to yourself a little afterwards. It had become almost like a sort of ritual between you to say those paired phrases to each other every morning, just like a loving, married couple would do. It was certainly fitting, you quietly thought to yourself, as the two of you sighed and held each other close in your arms.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**_“Sooo_...I’m guessing that little ‘deal’ of ours was worth it, hmm?”** Snatcher suddenly asked you, trying to strike up a conversation (or, in this case, late pillow-talk).

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Pffft, of _course._ Of course you would have to _ask,_ you absolute dork-” you couldn’t help but laugh at his question, bumping your forehead against his chest playfully.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“I don’t think I can count you calling me an ‘absolute dork’ as an answer to my question, sweetheart~”** Snatcher suddenly pushed you away from his chest, just so he could “boop” your nose with his before giving you a sort of lazy Eskimo kiss, making you burst out into hysterical little giggles. **“So? Tell me, did I ‘rock your world’ hard enough for you?~”** he jeered, causing you to let out even more laughter.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Awww, you sure you don’t mean that the other way around, _Snatchie?~”_ you teased right back, using that nickname you just _knew_ he hated, with Snatcher rolling his eyes and groaning as if on cue. “Yes, I enjoyed it very much. Thank you very much, my handsome king.” you told him, more serious this time, as you leaned up to kiss his lips softly, with Snatcher sighing happily in response before you broke away.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Oh? Think we should do it again sometime soon, then? I’d _love_ to be the one to sit on _your_ face next time, darling~”** Snatcher purred, his hands sliding down your back before unmistakably going to squeeze your ass, making you gasp like you were offended before playfully swatting at his chest. **“Now _that_ sounds sexy as...hell...hmm.”** his words trailed off there for a moment, his face scrunching up in displeasure once he uttered that sentence. **“Yeahhh, that definitely sounded better in my head. Remind me to _never_ say the words ‘sexy’ and ‘hell’ in the same sentence ever again. Just doesn’t sound right in my voice-”** he cringed, comically, causing you to almost double over wheezing with laughter.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Well, we’ll see about that ‘sometime’ later, honey.” you told him once you finally composed yourself, lifting yourself up from the bed and placing a quick peck on his cheek. As you tried to move away, pushing his arms off of you, you heard Snatcher’s _very_ audible whine of dismay. “Can I at least get dressed now?” you asked him rhetorically with a laugh, going to stretch your arms as you sat upright (making a mental note of how Snatcher blushed when you groaned while doing said stretching) before slowly moving to get out of bed.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Hmm...”** even though you had your back turned to Snatcher, you where almost positive that he was actually tapping his chin in thought to that question. _**“Nope!”**_ he suddenly intervened, punctuating the “p” in his obvious answer, his arms back around you before you could even blink as he immediately pulled you back into bed. **“Come here, my darling! Your king demands you~”** Snatcher teased in a sing-song voice, going to litter your face in kisses while you were uncontrollably laughing and squirming in his grasp.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

_“Snatch!_ Come on-” you giggled, Snatcher’s hair tickling the sides of your face while he constantly placed kisses all over your face, jawbone, neck, even going down to one of your shoulders, breaking away with a very audible “mwah!” sound that left you more flustered than you already where. “Alright, alright! I’ll stay in bed for cuddles. _Jeez,_ you could’ve just _asked.”_ you finally admitted defeat, giving into his persistence and falling right back into his arms. Snatcher was very pleased at this, no surprise there, as he chuckled to himself.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Nahhh, it’s more fun this way~”** Snatcher grinned to himself triumphantly, resting his head against yours and sighing for a moment before suddenly remembering something. **“Actually, now that you mention it...mind switching with me?”** he leaned back to ask you. You just looked back at him, confused. **“You _knooow._ Don’t make me spell it out, sweetheart-”** he huffed at you not taking the immediate hint, blushing slightly as he avoided looking at you for a moment, too shy to tell you whatever this “it” was. Then, after blinking dumbly for a few more seconds, it finally hit you.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Ah. He wanted to be the “little spoon.”

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

You rolled your eyes as his insistent “tsundere-ness” before opening your arms wide and motioning for him to come closer with a warm smile. Snatcher grinned happily at your invitation, trying to hide his more than giddy giggling (and failing miserably) before he scooted further down in the bed, to make himself “shorter” than you, and then immediately rushed forward, planting his face in your chest and hugging your waist snugly. Snatcher’s purring returned once again, a deep, rumbling noise that vibrated against your chest, as he rubbed the side of his face against your chest just like an affectionate house cat. You just let out an adoring sigh as you looked down at him, wrapping your arms around him as well, once of your hands going up to comb through his hair, making him purr even more intensely against you. God, you loved him. And he loved you...even if he was stubborn about it most of the time, you still knew it was true.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

“Five more minutes?” you asked, and Snatcher considered this for a moment.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

**“Better make it ten, sweetheart. You’re awfully nice and warm...”** he spoke through purring, holding you more tightly and closing his eyes, signaling that he was about to fall asleep on you once more (probably just to spite you). And sure enough, after one, big yawn from him, he was out like a light again, using you as his favorite pillow while he dozed off peacefully, still purring in his sleep.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

Well, looked as though you wouldn’t be able to move for a couple more hours. But if you were being completely honest with yourself?

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **

It was _definitely_ worth it.

****_******__** ** ** _ ** **


End file.
